Time Moves On
by cloloveswah
Summary: The 5th installment in my big sequel  SBH,MH,AIEN,BOT  Danice are excited for their first child together, everyone is, but is everyone at Leopards Den truly as happy as the loved up pair and can Zoe forget her past and concentrate on her future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :')**

**I know I said I was only gonna start one fic, but I'm gonna start two!**

**Okay so a good summary for this fic would be good yes?**

_**Time moves on**__- Danny and Alice are excited for their first child together, everyone at Leopards Den is, and life seems perfect, for a short while anyway. But will Zoe's latest step forward in her successful career be the ultimate ruining off her, and can she truly overcome the past and save more than just Mara's dignity?_

**So anyway here it is :')**

Danny Trevanion took one glance at his peaceful wife and grinned automatically as he took in her beautiful features. Her long, dark, silky smooth hair that flowed behind her wherever she went. Her small, soft and moist lips that he loved to feel upon his own, and hidden behind her closed eyelids, the blue diamond's he would never get tired of gazing into. His eyes of course also fell to her protruding stomach, a swell of love and something both he and Alice had created through ultimate love.

To say they were excited was an understatement, in fact the whole of Leopards Den were excited. Alice was being treated like royalty much to her own dismay and Danny's amusement, as the usually highly independent Alice was forced to sit back and relax. It did have it's benefits in some respects, the paperwork got done properly, and she did get a lot more time to see her daughter Charlotte and of course her step children, Evan and Olivia who also resided within the old house they called home. Although the constant annoyance of Anders Du Plessis and her ultimate cravings for Danny, did give Alice some disadvantages to moan about!

"Danny." Alice mumbled, her eyes flashing open as she rolled over sub-consciously to see her was not there.

"Hey, I'm here." Danny replied sitting besides his wife on the bed they had shared for a number of years now. He stroked her face affectionately, before cupping it in his hand and kissing her fervently.

Alice smiled as Danny kissed her rather large (or 'balloon' stomach as Alice called it) gently. He then tickled it softly before looking back up to his wife.

"I think we're gonna have another Eiffel Tower." He laughed resting his hand fondly on Alice's huge bump. It was true, she looked ready to burst, and was the size any normal person would be at around 39-40 weeks! Alice was granted at 36 weeks and was moaning constantly about the amount of stretch marks she would have. Although deep down everyone knew she couldn't wait, and had never been happier!

"If this little one if anything like you they will be Mount Everist!" Alice laughed softly, her natural yet beautiful laugh causing Danny's heart to thud in his chest stronger than before. Everytime he heard her, saw her or even smelt Alice, his heart rate would speed up, skip the odd beat, and when he kissed her or they connected in any way, well it was always a miracle in his mind how he didn't have a heart attack as his heart raced and his breath hitched.

"Don't you have animals to tend to daddy Trevanion?" Alice asked glancing towards the clock and seeing Danny was over three quarters of an hour late.

"Oh yeh, damn" He said quickly, kissing her and pulling on his shoes. As he tied the laces he grinned cheekily, "I blame you for this Pickle."

"What've I done? And do you have to call me Pickle?" Alice moaned as she got yet another craving for pickled onion Monster Munch crisps. "It makes me hungry and it's terrible!" Alice laughed, she despised the name and snapped at everyone who called it her, all except Danny of course, who somehow managed to get away with it. Apparently in the name of love... well according to Zoe anyway.

"Matt, it's just a job." Zoe sighed as she began to fasten up the buttons to her blouse. "It's not going to affect us in anyway."

"Zoe, you know what Mara did to Danny and Alice." Matt protested, as he watched his girlfriend slowly button up her blouse. She'd completed her vet training, she hadn't had much to do, she'd covered most of it, and was now highly qualified in every sphere. She'd landed the job at Mara as a favour to Vanessa more than anything, but Matt couldn't help but have his doubts.

"We are not Danny and Alice, we are Zoe and Matt." Zoe reminded him. "Matt, just support me." She sighed throwing her hair back into a pony tail.

Matt looked down, he found that an impossible task. He adored Zoe, he really did. She was feisty, funny, beautiful, her bright blue eyes resembled those of her step sister Alice's and caught his heart every time, just how Alice's did with Danny. But, he had a terrible gut instinct about Zoe's latest job. He frowned, this was wrong, he had to support her, he loved her didn't he?

"Fine, don't support me Matt, I'll go it alone." Zoe spat, throwing her stethoscope into her bag and pulling the zips together angrily.

"Hey." Matt spoke with a sudden softness, a voice he never used on anyone else but Zoe. It was laced with love and genuine affection as he grabbed her hands and turned her to face him. "Give me chance to think woman." Zoe tried not to suppress any smile, but a small smile twitched on the corners of her mouth. "I do support you. Have fun, good luck, I'm sure you'll be fine." Matt grinned, Zoe smiled too as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him strongly.

"Thanks Matt, see you later yeh?" Zoe called as she walked out the door and straight into Charlotte.

"Good Luck Auntie Zoe." Charlotte exclaimed, throwing her arms out to engulf Zoe in a hug. Zoe bent down to her level and wrapped her arms around the little girl she had so much affection for. The pair were so fond of each other, and Zoe had every ounce of Charlotte's trust, then again everyone trusted Zoe. She was always there for everyone, and in return they were always there for her.

"Thanks young un'" Zoe smiled, standing up and continuing her mission to get out of the house. It seemed she wasn't having much luck and she and Alice nearly collided.

"Careful I have a bumper!" Alice laughed "And..." She smiled cheekily. "I can play the pregnancy card."

"And I'm your sister so I can still beat you up and call you rotten and get away with it, because you love me! Although, I wouldn't want to upset little Junior here." Zoe smiled tickling her sister's stomach.

"So Auntie Zoe's first day at Mara eh?" Alice grinned leaning against the wall.

"Yeh, and Auntie Zoe needs to say bye bye to Mummy and to you." Zoe smiled directing the conversation at the baby bump. She looked back up at Alice. "See you later Alice... or should that be pickle."

Alice slapped her sister playfully but chuckled, as she ran off giggling. "Good Luck Zoe!" Alice shouted out to her, as she watched her step sister run out of the house and roar of her engine, as she drove away.

"That leaves me to day time TV, Monster Munch and paperwork." Alice sighed, waddling along into the kitchen like a penguin. She greeted Caroline with their usual conversation before Alice made her way to the Lounge to begin her now daily routine – the joys of pregnancy!

**A/N – I know, nothing really happened, but I have loads of idea's for this one hehe! There's gonna be Danice/Zatt/Cupe/Thalivia and Vowan! Woo go lots of couples :') Please review! x**


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally dinnertime. All the usual residents of Leopards Den suddenly descended on the house like a set of flies settling on a piece of rotting meat. Alice grinned as she noticed Danny walk into the cramped living room. Although she was there alone, the room was full of paperwork, the white sheets cluttering the floor, tables, in fact every inch of the living room.

"Busy girl?" Danny teased moving some papers and sitting next to Alice. He put his arm around her shoulders as she found her usual spot on his chest. She smiled blissfully, wrapping her arms around him.

"Could say that! Oh Danny, will you help me move all this when you've finished eating... midwife's coming." Alice reminded him, as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"Sure. Do you need anything from town?" Danny asked, as Alice led contently in his chest. "I have a few visits and I'll be passing through."

"Not really." Alice replied, stealing some of Danny's sandwich.

"Cheeky." Danny laughed.

"You've gone a bit OTT on the mayo Danny!" Alice mumbled innocently... but it was only when she felt Danny trying to hold in a laugh and smirking that she realised how he had taken it. "Danny!" She squealed laughing, giving him a playful slap with the cushion. "You are so dirty minded!"

"I never used to be!" Danny protested, "Your influence!" Alice's mouth dropped as he got yet another smack round the head with the cushion. "And as for the mayo, well it's sorta true."

"Danny!" Alice laughed, trying to tell him off but failing. "Bad boy!" She giggled, tapping his nose.

"Rawr." He teased as he went to bit her finger.

"Rawr back." Alice smiled. "I love you in dinosaur, you see Danny!"

"Rawr rawr?" Danny laughed, "Here I'll help you tidy up now, then I get a bit longer with you before I do one."

"You're leaving me!" Alice pretended to be hurt and shocked.

"Yepp, Dorothy just won me over!" Danny grinned cheekily.

"But she's a vulture!" Alice exclaimed as the loved up pair laughed, placing the paperwork back slowly before the pair fell back on the tattered old sofa to spend the last of their hour together.

Zoe ran a hand through her hair tiredly. God, this was hard work. Did Mara keep no records at all? She sighed exasperated by the events of the day. She'd operated on two animals and treated four others. She yawned, she was tired all ready and it was only lunchtime.

"Knock knock." Zoe turned round to see Matt at the door. He looked so cute with those sunglasses on, he pulled them off slowly revealing his green eyes.

"Matt!" Zoe smiled, as he walked over and they kissed in greeting.

"How's it going?" Matt asked leaning against the wall.

"It's a lot of work but it's great fun!" Zoe grinned, she took a sip from the bottle of water she had gained from the bar. It tasted like tap water not South Africa's finest!

"You forgot your lunch, so I thought you might appreciate it." Matt smiled handing her a small box containing her food.

"Thanks Matt." Zoe grinned, turning back to her paperwork and scribbling a figure down.

"What's this working lunch?" Matt asked, he was quite hoping he'd get her to himself for a couple of minutes. He was used to her working, but not so intensively, such long hours and they always spent lunch together.

"Afraid so Matt." Zoe sighed, "I might be late home too."

"If you come home." Matt muttered, Zoe turned round sharply.

"What?" She asked, her eyes were like daggers, threatening to stab if the truth wasn't told.

"Nothing." Matt lied, Zoe frowned and turned back to her papers.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Zoe enquired, as she threw her pen down onto the gleaming work surfaces, and gathered the mountain of papers. She really needed to get through these, and Matt wasn't helping. She was rubbish at this as it was, and hated people watching her fill out forms.

"Nothing." Matt replied, "You don't want me here do you?" He asked, picking up on Zoe's mood.

"It's not like that Matt and you know it." Zoe replied sourly. "I'm just busy... that's all."

"It's okay, I understand." Matt lied, he didn't really, why wouldn't she just take five minutes to be with him. Once she'd have jumped at the chance.

"Thanks Matt, listen, tonight, how about we have a quiet drink at home... if you can handle it so late." Zoe teased momentarily giving Matt a cheeky glance.

"Deal." Matt grinned, kissing her indulgently. "See you later Zoe. Love you."

"Love you too, bye Matt." Zoe replied, before burying her head deeper into the paperwork.

Evening came and Nomsa's special dish of her special soup had been happily eaten. Everyone was now off doing their own things. Alice was sat in the living room with Charlotte, Liv, Jana and McCavity. She was led right out across one sofa as Liv and Charlotte occupied the other two. They were all watching the South African version of Britains Got Talent which thankfully featured no Amanda Holden! Or Feet, as she was known as by Charlie, Alice and Liv.

"Budge up pickle." Danny smiled walking into the room and kissing Alice chastely on the lips before she could stress at him for calling her pickle.

"I could use my pillow." Alice grinned resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Glad to be of service!" Danny laughed, his hand placed affectionately on her stomach. "Oh, and I bought a little something whilst I was out!"

"Oh!" Alice grinned sitting up as Danny revealed a large box of malteasers. "Aww Danny! Does it actually work though?"

"Only one way to find out Danny." Whispered opening the box.

"Sharing Danny?" Olivia asked, holding her hand out.

"In a minute!" Danny grinned, "But don't tell anyone else, either of you! I didn't buy them to be stolen! Nah, got some celebrations in there."

"Seeya!" Charlotte and Liv shouted at the same time, quickly forgetting about Danny's sweets.

Danny carefully placed one on Alice's protruding stomach, both sat back and watched with interest. Both laughed as the unborn baby kicked it off.

"Aww!" Alice cooed, "That is amazing, it went a fair way, not another bloody football geek!" Alice laughed, "Do it again."

"Okay Okay!" Danny laughed, placing another one there, as it got kicked off again, a lone tear escaped Alice's eye. "That's so... wow." She whispered.

Danny smiled, he too had a tear to his eye, he was overwhelmed by the whole experience. True he'd been a dad before, but only once and he'd never been able to do this with Miranda. Despite the fact she'd had her stomach hanging out quite freely, she'd never let him touch it. Alice was the opposite, she actually made pregnancy a good look, she wore lose fitting clothes, using accessories such as belts. Liv was very proud of course! She also allowed him to touch her as much as he wanted. Alice's argument when Zoe suggested this sounded wrong... ' He's been there before'.

"It is something. Thanks for this Alice." He smiled placing his hand over the bump, his heart jumped every time he felt it, and as the baby kicked, Alice placed her hand over his. "You know I've told you about all the history, but this it's just..."

"Too amazing for words." Alice finished. "I feel the same way. But shouldn't I be thanking you, after all, doesn't it take a man to make a child?"

"Yeh but, you're the woman! You carry it and you chose me out of everyone in the world." Danny smiled, Alice grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"I wouldn't have or want anyone else. And how about we agree on a joint effort." Alice chuckled, kissing Danny softly, Danny responded and pulled her as close as he could to him, the kiss slowly grew more passionate.

"Okay children break it up." Zoe grinned walking in. "Ah well if you're offering!" Zoe smiled stealing a malteaser out of the box. Then she realised what they were for. "Aww! Did it work?"

"Yeh, watch." Danny grinned, performing the routine, the baby kicked it off and both Danny and Alice caught one another's glance and laughed happily.

"That is cool!" Zoe grinned, "Anyway I'm off with this rather lovely beverage of half of a bottle of bucks fizz and two plastic cups!"

"Matt must love having such a resourceful girlfriend!" Alice teased, smiling cheekily.

"Hey lady! You don't know the half of it, see you two later!" Zoe grinned walking off.

Danny and Alice sat eating the chocolates slowly. Danny brought one to Alice's lips who ate it gently, she grinned as she returned the favour.

"Oh Danny... C-section, it's arranged, a week and a half!" Alice sighed. "So book it off,cos I'm a wimp!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Danny grinned, as they kissed once more before walking to their bedroom hand in hand, to fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N – A bit boring and poopy, but I cant sleep :/ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny yawned as he opened his eyes and looked across to Alice who was also awake. Her blue eyes lit up as Danny turned to face her properly, his own emerald eyes meeting her sapphire ones.

"Morning Mr Trevanion." Alice whispered, a love struck grin the size of South Africa on her face as her lips locked with Danny's.

"Good Morning Mrs Trevanion." Danny replied, the same love struck grin plastered on to his face, he placed his hand on Alice's stomach gently. "And morning Baby Trevanion!"

Alice and Danny chuckled lightly, Danny tucked a loose strand of hair behind Alice's ear.

"I really can't be bothered getting up and going to work." Danny sighed, "Would much rather lie here all day!"

"Hmm... same." Alice agreed, "But if we did that what would happen to this place." Alice joked.

"The animal hospital would probably end up upside down, literally because an elephant has ran through it. Leopards Den would be heartbroken because we hadn't graced the floors, not to mention the fact that there would be an overrun of pickled onion monster munch because you haven't eaten them!" Danny teased, Alice giggled at his expression and hand gestures.

"We best get up then!" Alice laughed pushing Danny gently who had pretended to go back to sleep. "Danny... wake up." Alice whispered into his ear, playing along with his games.

Danny lay completely still teasing Alice, Alice got closer and closer to him until she was exactly where he wanted her. Out of nowhere he pretended to wake up, and with his 'devil fingers' as Alice called them, began to tickle her... she tickled him back in protest and so another tickle war began.

Matt frowned as he woke up yet again to an empty space beside him. He was sick of this already! Last night Zoe had been fantastic as usual, her normal self. Laughing and joking with him, and teasing him with her sarcasm and wit, but this morning the same old story had arrived, he'd awoken without her and it was still very early in the morning.

With a heavier heart than what he'd usually have, Matt decided to just get up and get on with the day. His time at Leopards Den as a student vet was coming to an end all too quickly and in a week he was to leave for a month to go and do some work at the actual university as well as sit some exams. He sighed as he realised he hadn't even discussed this with Zoe, but Zoe hadn't even mentioned it. Maybe she's forgotten that too, Matt thought to himself as he wallowed in his own thoughts of self pity.

Zoe was having a hectic morning at Mara, the new guests had arrived and were already nagging her about game drives, seeing the animals and all other aspects of a game park experience. Her paperwork back log was finally out of the way, but Mara's amount of sick animals hidden away from the public eye wasn't. She sighed as Vanessa came running into the surgery, what could that woman want now?

"Zoe, I have the most exciting news!" Vanessa exclaimed running up to Zoe who had turned to face her.

"Go on then..." Zoe smiled, laughing slightly as Vanessa's excitement and eagerness.

"Mara is going to be the proud host of one prom, oh and like a little primary school leavers party, but Zoe a prom!" Vanessa exclaimed grinning, her excitement seeping through and exploding like a volcano, covering everyone in the same excitement as she announced the news.

"Oh my god, wow!" Zoe grinned softly. "I remember my prom so well... such good times!"

"I never had one." Vanessa admitted, "But anyway! They've said all the staff are welcome and I thought of inviting the Leopards Den clan too, do you think they'd enjoy it?"

"Of course they would! When is it?" Zoe asked, temporally distracted from her work.

"Well it's in about six months so we have that long to plan plan plan!" Vanessa enthused, Zoe chuckled slightly at her as she rushed off to tell everyone else.

"Bloody hell woman, how many of those bloody crisps do you eat?" asked Dupe as Alice grabbed yet another bag of her current guilty pleasure.

"Cravings Dupe, I'm allowed!" Alice protested, her eyes twinkling and her grin wide. Dupe laughed at her as he shook his head.

"Can I be pregnant and crave beer without getting told off?" Dupe asked in a voice that he thought would be too quiet for Caroline to hear.

"Anders, you already crave beer!" Caroline sighed, before giggling gracefully, Alice too sniggered as Dupe's mouth dropped.

"Dupe..." Alice began, he looked at her still with the same open mouthed expression, "You're catching flies."

Caroline and Alice laughed as they continued to tease him, Dupe was protesting allsorts of excuses as Danny walked in.

"Are you two bullying this poor man?" Danny asked Alice and Caroline placing an arm over Dupe's shoulder.

"Yep." Alice admitted, smiling widely, Danny pretended to calculate the situation, and grinned cheekily as he walked towards Alice. "Carry on."

"What?" Dupe bellowed. "Ach man! You're menna help me!"

"Sorry Dupe... but two women... oh it's a dangerous game to go against them." Danny admitted, putting his arm around Alice.

"Danny don;t you mean three women?" Alice asked him, looking up at him.

"Eh?"

"You're a woman." Alice grinned.

Danny feigned a look of shock and hurt, "Alice! You let my secret out! You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Oh now what will I ever do?" Danny cried.

"Sorry Danny, it just slipped out, purely accidental." Alice grinned cheekily, winking at him. Caroline and Dupe rolled their eyes, before walking off hand in hand leaving the childish and playful Danny and Alice alone in the kitchen.

"They are mad." Dupe laughed as they walked out onto the veranda. Caroline smiled softly.

"It's called being young and in love!" Caroline laughed. "Come on Anders, let's do something worthwhile."

"Worthwhile?" Dupe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anders, stop being silly!" Caroline chided him dragging him round to the guest huts, "You can help me tidy these up!"

"Ach woman, remind me why I am agreeing to this?" Dupe asked.

"Because you love me." Caroline smiled as the two got to work on tidying up.

**A/N – Nothing happened but oh well! Sort of need to work up to the story line :/ x**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe walked slowly into Leopards Den, it was six thirty in the evening, the earliest she had finished since she'd started at Mara. Everyone looked up from the veranda as she arrived.

"Hi!" Zoe smiled walking over to the table where the family had gathered.

"Hey Zoe, good day at work?" Alice asked leaning back into Danny's chest.

"Was okay! Oh! That reminds me actually! Mara is having a prom in six months!" Zoe enthused grinning.

"Really?" Olivia asked, "Which school?" She pestered as though she knew something the others didn't.

"I don't know." Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "But, everyone at Leopards Den is invited to go along."

"Wow!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"So get your suits out and your prom dresses!" Zoe laughed, sitting down beside Max.

"I think I'm a bit old for a prom dress." Caroline elegantly chuckled.

"Get out of it Caroline!" Zoe told her, shaking her head.

"Yeh you'd look beautiful." Dupe smiled, taking his wife's hands. Zoe and Alice caught one another's eyes and smirked, both finding the little gesture cute.

No one had noticed Matt's silence, Danny had been chuckling to himself at everyone's excitement, but Matt had just sat staring and playing with his food. His mind was plagued with negativity. Truth be told, Matt resented Zoe's job at Mara. It felt like he never saw her anymore... in fact seeing her so early was a shock to the system.

"Matt?" Zoe broke his thoughts.

"Oh, uh sorry yeh?" Matt asked, looking up at Zoe meeting her gentle humoured eyes. Those blue eyes melted him, the way they glistened, the way they changed colour when her mood changed. At the minute they were a bright and vibrant blue, holding a sparkle. He smiled softly.

"Wake up Dilly Day dream!" Zoe laughed, hitting him gently round the head. Everyone laughed at him, Matt looked down embarrassed. "Do you want to go to Fatani's then?"

"Yeh sure, who else is going?" Matt asked.

"Just you, no one else wanted to go." Zoe teased, smiling cheekily at him.

Matt tilted her head, causing Zoe to laugh.

"Joke! I'm going, Dupe's coming and Caroline's coming too, oh yeh, and Evan! Oh and Rowan and Vanessa said they were going." Zoe smiled finally telling him the truth. Matt nodded as everyone began to leave the table. He stood up and took Zoe's hand leaving Danny and Alice alone at the table where it seemed it hadn't escaped everyone's knowledge about Matt's mood.

"What's up with Matt?" Danny asked Alice, as the two looked out over the veranda.

"I was thinking that... although I pretended not to notice!" Alice admitted. "He seems really weird."

"Yeh, like when Zoe arrived he didn't even look up hardly, he didn't join in when she told us all about the Prom. It was just so unlike Matt." Danny sighed, twiddling with Alice's fingers.

Alice sat silently for a few minutes, she looked around before moving closer to Danny.

"Danny," Alice whispered after calculating the situation. "You don't think their having problems do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it... since Zoe started the job at Mara, her hours have been longer and obviously it's more tiring. Matt hasn't seen as much of her and... he's been in that sort of mood." Alice explained. "But then, surely Zoe would be different too."

"But it makes sense, but if he doesn't tell Zoe he won't tell anyone." Danny sighed.

"Yeh..." Alice let her voice trail off.

"Anyway," Danny smiled. "What would you like to do for the rest of this rather fine evening?"

"Dunno." Alice admitted, rubbing her back.

"Sore back?" Danny asked softly kissing her cheek.

"Yeh... you know what would be heaven right now?" Alice sighed.

"Go on..." Danny smiled.

"A massage!" Alice laughed.

"Your wish is my command!" Danny grinned, taking her hand.

"Yeh but Danny, where are you gonna find a massager?" Alice pestered as he lead her caringly to their bedroom.

"Who said I was gonna find one?" He asked.

"Yeh but..." Alice suddenly realised. "Oh!"

"Alice clicked?" Danny smirked, giggling cheekily.

"Yeh... just about." She grinned. "You big softie."

"I know aren't I lovely?" Danny smiled, withdrawing some small bottles.

"Danny why do we even have them?" Alice asked, watching him carefully mess with them.

"Christmas Present off... someone." Danny laughed at the end of his sentence.

"Fair enough." Alice agreed, as she became lost as Danny's hands worked around her body. She felt relived already!

Matt and Zoe walked into Fatani's leisurely. Zoe had a slight frown to her usual soft face, a calculating one. Matt was acting strange. Something had to be wrong with him... but what? Zoe knew he wasn't a fan of her job, but she'd made the effort to come home early tonight, so it couldn't be that.

"Matt, is there anything you want to talk about?" Zoe asked as they approached the bar.

"What's that meant to mean?" Matt asked sourly. Zoe annoyed by his manner struggled to keep calm. Although she was down to earth, she had a short and thundery temper when provoked.

"It means, what the bloody hell is up with you." Zoe snapped as Buhkle walked over. She smiled at the pair. Buhkle noticed they didn't look as close as they usually were.

"What can I get you?"

"Anything, surprise us!" Zoe grinned, she then turned to Matt. "Matt, if there's a problem with something you need to tell me about it. How do you expect me to help you if you don't tell me?"

Matt grabbed his drink and walked off. Buhkle, feeling uncomfortable looked to Zoe. Zoe shook her head, and sighed.

"Sorry Buhkle." Zoe whispered.

"It's okay." Buhkle smiled. "You best get to him huh?"

"Yeh... although don't put me near any weapons!" Zoe laughed as she walked off.

"What was that about?" Zoe scolded Matt, sitting down across from him.

"Like you're bothered." Matt looked away from Zoe's penetrating gaze... Zoe felt in that moment lonely, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt second best, she felt like a failure. Matt just continued to stare away from her... but it hadn't escaped Caroline's calm and knowledgeable eye.

"Are those two okay?" Caroline asked Evan and Dupe.

"They don't look it." Evan agreed, "Zoe looks really lost and upset, and he just looks... empty."

"Ach, will you two stop gossiping." Dupe frowned sipping his beer. "Evan go sit with them."

"Why me?" Evan exclaimed.

"Cos you get on with both of them amazing, and you're more their age!" Dupe grinned, Evan shook his head before walking over to Zoe and Matt. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Ahh Mr Trevanion, magic hands much?" Alice smiled as Danny washed his hands.

"You feel better now then?" Danny spoke with a softness as he watched Alice carefully out of one eye.

"Yeh, god, I feel amazing!" Alice grinned as Danny came and joined her again.

"Good! But hey, think in one week we'll be holding a little baby Trevanion!" Danny said dreamily.

"Yeh..." Alice replied equally as dreamy, "You're the best Danny. I love you." Alice smiled hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Danny replied wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes, this whole thing felt just perfect... this is where he belonged, in Alice's arms.

**a/n – a bit pointless really... but it's all working up to the story line.**

**The Danice is mainly fluffy though, I think all my angst for Danice is being used on Here I am hehe! :') x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny..." Alice mumbled, looking up at him.

"You okay Alice?" Danny asked sleepily. The pair had retired to bed, Danny was exhausted and Alice wasn't feeling much better. They were currently wrapped in one another's arms.

"I feel really crap." Alice sighed sadly looking down.

"You want a glass of water?" Danny asked softly rubbing his eyes. "Paracetamol?"

"A glass of water would be great." She smiled softly before touching his hand as he got up steadily, making sure he didn't rock their creaky old bed too much. "Thanks Danny."

"No problem Alice, you lie here and I shall be your Prince in... well I would say shining armour but I'm afraid shorts will have to do." Danny laughed as Alice chuckled. He quickly threw a T-Shirt before walking out blindly into the kitchen.

"Everything okay Danny?" Caroline asked. Danny did a double take, Caroline? But she'd gone to the bar... oh... it was eleven at night, he and Alice must have been asleep at some point.

"Erm... yeh, Alice isn't feeling too good so I'm just getting her a glass of water." He mumbled sleepily wiping his eyes. The bright light was stinging them angrily as he squinted to see the water.

Caroline took the glass of him and told him to sit down, Danny obeyed and waited for Caroline to sort it out. She had a slight calculating expression upon her face as Zoe walked into the room.

"Danny?" Zoe asked, half shocked, she looked reasonably upset too.

"Hey Zoe, you okay?" Danny asked in concern.

"Yeh yeh, I'll be fine. What you doing up?" Zoe asked dismissing the fact she was upset.

"Alice isn't feeling too good." Danny admitted. "Getting her some water."

Zoe immediately sat down next to Danny, she forced him to look at her.

"Danny, did Alice have back pain earlier?" Zoe asked, Caroline who had just finished filling the glass with water turned to face Zoe. She had extensive knowledge of the human body and her physiotherapy and nurse training had given her a massive knowledge about sexual health and pregnancy.

"Yeh... don't all pregnant women get it?" Danny asked, his words slurred as he struggled to stay awake. He really was tired.

"They do... but Danny, back pain and nausea can be some of the first signs of a woman coming into labour." Zoe explained. "You really need to keep an eye on her. Look for signs of showing Danny, because Alice is at the time when she could easily go into labour."

"But the midwife said she wasn't ready yet and booked the caescarean. She has to have one..." Danny let his voice trail off.

"Well she might want one sooner... honestly Danny keep your eye on her. In actual fact, I'd discuss this with her now." Zoe said before standing up. "I'm off to bed."

After saying the usual goodnights to Zoe and Caroline, Danny stood up and made his way back to Alice's room. She was too hot and had thrown the covers off, Danny touched her forehead softly before kissing the same spot gently.

"Here you go Alice." He smiled, sitting on the bed as Alice sat up.

"Thanks Danny..." Alice thanked him warmly kissing his cheek softly as she rubbed her back.

"Alice, I was speaking to Zoe..." Danny began as Alice took his hands, Danny squeezed them. "She said that back pain and nausea can be the first signs of labour... It might not be that Alice, but we need to keep checking yeh? I don't want anything to happen to you." Danny caressed her cheek tenderly with his fingers.

"Yeh... but what do we do if that does happen... Danny you know what the doctor said! It's essential that I have a caesarean, cos the babies too big for my frame! Damn being a short arse..." Alice sighed, Danny took her into his arms.

"We'll ring an ambulance and get Zoe. Alice no matter what happens we will be fine. It might not even be that." Danny spoke softly. "Now come on, lie down." Danny smiled at her as he led down next to her. "Sleep it off." He whispered as Alice nodded, her eyes fluttered close immediately, but Danny kept his gaze on her, no matter how tired he was he would look after her. He began to murmur quietly in her ear, whispering pointless bits of information as she drifted off to sleep.

_(The next morning)_

Caroline and Dupe were sat in the kitchen with Evan as Nomsa cooked the usual breakfast items. Both were interrogating him about the previous night.

"So are they okay?" Dupe asked pestering Evan slightly.

"I don't know!" Evan stated. "They didn't seem it though!"

"So what makes you say that?" Caroline asked quickly.

"Well I don't know... will you stop interrogating me, I am not a murder suspect! If you're so bothered ask em!" Evan sighed, flopping back in his chair.

"Sorry Evan." Caroline mumbled, "We're just worried."

"I know" Evan smiled as the three began to talk about the elephants. It was at such point that Matt walked in with Zoe. The pair didn't seem their usual selves.

"I'll just have toast thanks Nomsa." Zoe smiled as Nomsa handed her a plate. She thanked Nomsa and sat beside Matt, she nibbled half heartedly on the toast. Truth be told, Zoe didn't really like eating breakfast, she only really did because Caroline was a health freak and she did not want a lecture of her. Matt had decided upon cereal and was eating it quickly, it was like he just wanted to get away.

As Matt finished, he stood up and walked off. Dupe looked at Zoe, who looked away, clearly embarrassed. She stood up slowly.

"Excuse me." She said, her voice held little emotion other than frustration. Zoe didn't understand what was up with Matt.

"Matt!" Zoe called jogging to catch up with him. She took his arm and spun him round. "Matt." Zoe's tone had softened slightly. "Please... tell me. What's wrong?"

Matt looked away and tried to side step Zoe but she took hold of him. She wasn't letting him get away! No chance! He had to spill out whatever was eating him up. This was how relationships went down hill... Zoe grimaced slightly... she couldn't and didn't want to imagine a life without Matt.

"It's nothing Zoe." Matt mumbled looking at the floor.

"You're upset so it's something to me." Zoe replied, her voice was laced in love and affection. "Look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing wrong Matt."

Matt looked up and gazed into her deep blue eyes, the colour they always turned when she was having this sort of conversation, they also had a hint of dark blue to them, the colour they turned when she was angry. He knew in that instant that he couldn't say nothing.

"I can't." Matt whispered.

"Then come on." Zoe whispered, "Talk to me."

"Don't you have to rush off to work?" Matt asked, his slight South African accent was coated with a touch of rejection.

"Nope... I have a rare day off, in fact I have two, one tomorrow as well. Vanessa is hiring another vet and wants to see them work or something. I dunno... I've sorta promised the girls a trip to Jo'burg tomorrow to shop til we drop, but I have all of today with you! We need to sort this mess out." Zoe told him.

"Why?" Matt asked. "Why do you even care so much? Or is that just a pretence?" Matt glared at Zoe. "You just... I never see you anymore! And when I come to see you, you just turn me away, push me away." Matt began.

"Matt... you know it was only cos the first few days were busy! I made an effort last night, I worked so hard I worked my lunch, my break... everything." Zoe replied, hurt at his comments.

"Yeh and you came home and spoke about your job!" Matt replied angrily.

"Well, what the hell do you expect when Alice says, how was your day? To say oh I woke up?" Zoe sarcastically shouted. "You know what Matt, I wanted to spend today with you, but you can forget it, you obviously don't want to spend it with me, and I don't want to spend it with you in this sort of mood. I might as well go to work if you're going to be like this." Zoe shouted, before storming off. Matt turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He knew going after Zoe would be pointless she wouldn't want to listen, so he decided to just get on with his work before he left... tonight.

Alice and Danny walked out to find the atmosphere was tense. Zoe seemed notably angered and upset, and Alice patted Danny's arm as she caught her sister as she went to walk into her room.

"Hey, wait... Zoe's what up?" Alice asked, she still felt absolutely rubbish, but Zoe was her sister, she had to look out for her.

"What isn't up except for the sky." Zoe muttered sarcastically, Alice locked the door and sat beside Zoe on the bed. "I don't know what to do anymore Alice." She threw her head into her heads, as Alice put her arm around her, hugging her step sister in the best way she could, as Zoe's emotions finally caught up with her.

**A/N – Getting more into the story line now! Woo :') x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Danny how's Alice today?" Caroline asked as he walked into the kitchen, Dupe raised his head from the table where he'd been trying to wake up as Evan and Olivia also turned round.

"What was up with mum?" Charlotte asked, voicing everyone's question.

"She didn't feel good last night that's all... she's better today Caroline but still not hundred percent." Danny covered his mouth as he yawned. "Sorry." He mumbled afterwards.

Everyone nodded turning back to whatever they had originally been doing, satisfied that Alice wasn't dying of some raging disease, they were happy to get back to their sleeping, last minute homework or magazine.

"Where is she Danny?" Caroline enquired looking around.

"Oh, she went to talk to Zoe." Danny replied as he buttered a slice of toast. "She'll be fine."He insisted, remembering Alice's earlier claims.

"I know there's something up with him." Zoe sighed as she opened her heart out to Alice. It was something the two had no problem with doing, and quite often the two would be a source of comfort for the other. "I mean I know he doesn't like my job but I'm off work, I've made efforts. Now he's not making any... and I know he's going away tonight but how can we plan for that if he won't talk to me."

"Maybe he's just upset at having to leave you for that length of time." Alice tried to comfort her sister, but she couldn't think of the words to say.

"But he's known it was going to happen." Zoe persisted. "Nothing's the same anymore... it wasn't that long ago we did everything together, now we're lucky if we sit down and eat lunch together! It's like since I've lost my invalid status and my leg's got better, he's drifted further away."

"I'm sure that's not the case Zoe." Alice argued. "Maybe he just wants to give you freedom, he knows how much you hated having to rely on people."

"Maybe... but then why would be not talk to me because of that? I don't even understand what the big thing is about my job. I mean yeh, I work longer hours but he knew that and he still encouraged it. After all, we both agreed that the pay was..." Zoe trailed off.

"Better?" Alice finished for her unsurely.

"Alice... you don't think he's got a problem with the financial situation do you?" Zoe asked looking at Alice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Matt's traditional in some of his ways... and I earn more money than him and have higher qualifications... you don't think he's.. you know..."

"Don't be stupid Zoe!" Alice interrupted. "Why would that make any difference?"

"I don't know." Zoe mumbled.

"Listen, why don't you try and talk to him, really persist... and if that doesn't work I'll tie him to a chair and if he starts use my pregnancy get out of trouble free card!" Alice laughed, Zoe giggled lightly too.

"But..."

"No buts!" Alice interrupted. "Now go and sort it out!"

"Okay, okay!" Zoe grinned giving Alice a hug. "Thanks Alice."

"No problemo." Alice replied.

"Fantastico!" Zoe laughed as the two walked out into the kitchen.

"Very Gino style..." Alice teased as the two stopped near the fridge.

"One thing though... Gino can cook, I can't!" Zoe laughed.

"Ahh yeh, his guests actually survive!" Alice mocked a guest of Zoe's pretending to die. Zoe hit Alice playfully in the arm before grabbing a small piece of card and a marker.

"There you go!" Zoe grinned handing Alice the card. Alice looked at it before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Danny hearing the two in hysterics decided to walk in from the veranda to see what was going on.

"Stand back Daniel!" Alice thrust the card in his face. "I have my pregnancy get out of trouble free card!"

"You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be taken the wrong way or cause this highly emotional woman to cry, or indeed, you may receive a number of slaps due to hormonal issues." Zoe deadpanned. Alice and Zoe once more began to laugh as Danny shook his head at them both.

"You two are barmy!" Danny laughed as Zoe walked off.

"Best way to be." She called as she disappeared.

"So..." Danny said quietly placing his hands on Alice's hips. "This little card is going to get you out of trouble?"

"Yep!" Alice grinned, pretending the card was a warrant card, placing it in the top pocket of her top.

"Ahh, so that little card will get you out of this." He laughed and began to tickle her, Alice wiggled away and began to back away as Danny followed her, she took out her card and showed him it. Danny feigned a look of shock and froze in motion but as she put it away he continued to chase her.

"No!" Alice shrieked, walking away as fast as she could as Danny teasingly followed.

"You know I can stop..." Danny teased. "I just need an excuse..."

"I think I know of one." Alice grinned mischievously walking towards him with raised eyebrows.

Zoe wandered down to the animal hospital. The mood Danny was in, Matt would be lucky to get any help for a while. The minute she walked in she was engulfed in a hug by Matt.

"Hey." Zoe chuckled. "What's all this?" She asked as Matt kissed her softly.

"I guess I sorta shouldn't of said what I said." Matt admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Zoe replied. "But Matt, we have to have some honesty with each other."

"Can't you just accept the apology?" Matt asked, sighing slightly.

"No, I'm not sweeping problems under the rug Matt, it's how problems get caused in the first place." Zoe replied. "If you're busy I can help, but we need to talk before you go."

"You remembered I'm going..." Matt stated, Zoe frowned, she couldn't decide if that sounded nasty or relieved.

"Yes?" Zoe replied, "Matt what is up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me!" Matt replied turning around.

"Well evidently there is!" Zoe argued. "Listen, I'll come back later."

Matt didn't say a word as Zoe walked away but inside he was furious with himself. Why did he push her away like that? All she wanted was for them to be okay but he just hurt her more. He didn't want to do it, it wasn't his idea of fun, but how could he tell her what was wrong when really there wasn't anything wrong except for the fact he missed her?

**A/N – A bit of a pointless chapter but Im uber bored!**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice frowned as she saw Zoe sat with what seemed to be a bottle of beer or some other alcoholic drink. Alice walked up and snatched the bottle away.

"Alice!" Zoe moaned.

"Zoe, it's early afternoon!" Alice protested. "Did you sort things out with Matt?"

"No, they got worse." Zoe mumbled looking down, covering her face with her hair.

"Oh Zoe... but really is drinking going to help?" Alice pestered.

"No, it's just one!" Zoe grumbled.

"Well now it's just a quarter of one! You and Matt are sorting this out! And I am confiscating this!" Alice turned the bottle upside down, allowing the contents to fall into the bushes.

"That's a waste!" Liv gasped walking out.

"Well it's better that being wasted than Zoe being wasted." Alice replied, crossing her arms. Zoe was frowning by this point and looked up as Liv began to pester Alice for money for new shoes.

"If Danny says no, then the answer is no Liv, I'm sorry." Alice sighed. "Why am I being the bad guy today?" Alice asked the pair as Charlotte came out.

"Mum! I need a new notepad." Charlotte began to annoy Alice again. Zoe smirked slightly.

"You're going town tomorrow with Zoe, just use paper." Alice sighed, Zoe laughed, being an adult who was mature and responsible had always been a task for Alice.

The girls sat on either side of Zoe, she noticed Danny walking up slowly, his eyes fixed on Alice that's when Zoe had an idea as Alice began to launch into one of her lectures about how it wasn't her fault and if it was up to her blah blah blah.

"I feel a song coming on." Zoe announced grinning cheekily.

"God help us." Alice muttered rolling her eyes.

"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will...to see her is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella De vil..." Zoe's voice echoed around Leopards Den, it was one of her best qualities and everyone loved it when Zoe sang.

"Zoe!" Alice exclaimed shocked.

Zoe stood up and began to move towards Alice as Charlotte and Olivia giggled uncontrollably by this point Danny had arrived and was standing back watching it all with an amused expression.

"The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare." Zoe quickly ran to Charlotte and Liv resting a hand on each shoulder. "Innocent children, you better beware!" Zoe then ran to Alice, holding her hand in a spider shape and crawling up Alice's arm who hit it off although Alice couldn't help but smile through her annoyance and Zoe's teasing. "She's like a spider, waiting for the kill. Cruella, Cruella De Vil."

"Right Zoe, I get it, I'm the bad guy! You can quit now!" Alice laughed.

Zoe however had no plans of quitting, she walked back up to Alice.

"At first you think Al...Cruella is a devil..." Alice crossed her arms across her chest as her sister continued to mock her. "But after time has worn away the shock, you come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes." Zoe then covered her eyes. "Watching you from underneath..." Zoe proceeded to uncover her eyes in Alice's face who was by now laughing. "A rock!"

Danny shook his head watching them. He was pleased that Alice had a close relationship with Zoe, they didn't only have sisterhood, the pair were best friends and this amount of mocking was something both felt comfortable with. Not many people could mock Alice, in fact he'd only ever known himself and Zoe get away with it and Charlotte occasionally, but this sort of joking is what made everyone's day light up.

"You do know it's sad you know all these words." Alice laughed watching Zoe continue her dramatic display.

"Alice, you are a Disney geek." Danny giggled, Alice turned round in shock, she'd only just realised he was standing there.

"You're meant to defend me in these times!" Alice shouted but with a lightness to her tone.

"This Vampire bat, this inhuman beast, she ought to be locked up and never released, the world was such a wholesome place until... Cruella, Cruella De Vil!"

Zoe bowed as she finished her piece, everyone was in this point in hysterics. Alice was clutching the side as Danny walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Zoe leant back on the veranda as Olivia and Charlotte also laughed. The laughter was erupting around Leopards Den.

"What the bloody hell's going on here?" Dupe demanded looking around at them all.

"The ultimate way to make Alice change her mind!" Zoe announced proudly.

"Well... I was being made out to be the bad guy.." Alice began. Danny started to wind her up by cooing 'aww baby' at her. He gained a number of playful slaps.

"So to try and get me to change my mind, Zoe is relating me to Cruella De Vil! I love you too Zoe by the way!" Alice grinned.

"I love you back Alice. Group Hug!" She announced as everyone dived together, even Dupe joined in although he was a tad scared by the absolutely mad half of Leopards Den.

"Okay... so have you changed your mind?" Charlotte pestered.

"Danny can Liv have money for her shoes, and can Charlotte have one of our spare notepads? And Zoe... you are not having your drink you are going down and talking to Matt... goodbye!" Alice waved as Zoe shook her head.

"I'll think of a worse song next time." She winked as she set off down to the animal hospital with her marching orders.

"Fine!" Danny relented, "But only because you're making Alice suffer, you tight buggars!" Danny laughed.

"Love you Danny!" The girls all jumped on him, Danny laughed as he tried to hug all three at once, but a pregnant wife, a teenage daughter and an almost teenage daughter was quite a squeeze even for someone of Danny's height!

Olivia and Charlotte ran off as Alice sat down, she was exhausted and she'd not even done anything!

"You okay Alice?" Danny asked, fussing over her like a mother hen. Alice smirked at the reference in her mind, but all coherent thought was erased from Alice's mind as she felt Danny's hands resting on her shoulders, his thumbs massaging her shoulder blades. She'd always loved the feeling of his thumbs teasing her shoulder blades; it was one of her sensitive spots and could literally melt when he touched the right places!

"Alice?" Danny pestered stopping momentarily.

"What, uh yeh! Danny please carry on." Alice replied almost breathlessly. Did Danny realise how much he could make her melt?

"You like that don't you?" Danny whispered sitting down on a chair that was nearby.

Alice nodded, the effect was calming, relaxing, it took her mind off the constant back pain she was now experiencing and the horrible feeling she felt. Danny continued happily. He really should be back helping Matt, but he knew that Alice needed him now. Matt had practically ordered him to go and see Alice, and Danny wasn't for arguing. Matt was a fantastic vet, well nearly anyway, he had a way with the animals, and his people skills, well usual people skills were fantastic, Danny smiled to himself happily... his life was perfect.

**A/N – A bit of a filler... wanted to show how Zoe's old demons easily creep back up on her quickly, but how she quickly covers up ;') and it was an excuse for a bit of cute Danice! Hehe!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe bounced down to the animal hospital... she didn't know why she was so happy all of a sudden, she wasn't that much of a lightweight... in fact with her track record, that shouldn't even count for anything. She smiled to herself as she approached the animal hospital before looking back to the veranda where Danny and Alice were sat. She was so grateful that Alice had stopped her in her tracks, Zoe hated her past and it always seemed to haunt her, it was like she couldn't escape it no matter how hard she tried. Then again, Zoe hadn't even told Matt some parts of her past. The pain of reliving it was all too much, but right now Zoe didn't want to think about that. She had Matt to think about. She loved him, it was plain and simple really. There weren't any words to describe it, she adored him! Alice was right (and not just about making Danny gives her a massage!), she had to sort this out, one way or another.

Zoe sighed before walking in, she saw Matt talking to a little cub as he bandaged his legs, as Zoe drew nearer she noticed it was a leopard cub, she smiled as she watched him. He was so natural with animals, even this little fighter.

"That hurt buggar!" Matt chuckled as the little leopard nibbled his finger.

"Need a hand?" Zoe asked quietly walking out of the shadows and breaking the air. Matt shrugged his shoulders before nodding as Zoe took the leopard cub out of his hands.

They worked in complete silence. Neither knew what to say, as they finished on the cub and Matt placed him back, Zoe shifted her weight uneasily.

"You done here Matt?" She asked softly, looking at him. She took in his features and couldn't help but swoon as his green eyes met hers.

"Yeh." He smiled, walking over to her.

"Good, cos I sort of you know..." Zoe looked down, she was always the person who everyone turned to when they had a problem, yet she couldn't help herself with her own problems!

"What?" Matt pestered, as Zoe and he walked out.

"I want to sort out us." Zoe began as Matt went to protest she put her hand in the air. "Matt please... there's something wrong with you... or maybe it is me, I don't know. But I want to sort this out one way or another before you leave tonight."

"Why Zoe? What reason do you have?" Matt argued standing still.

"Because I love you Matt!" Zoe exclaimed raising her voice. She sighed before adopting her soft tone she'd held before. "Matt... is it my job?"

"No."

"Well what is it then? Is it the fact I earn more than you, I'm higher qualified?" Zoe beleaguered, Matt looked at her in shock, shocked that she'd ever think of him in that way.

"What? No way! Of course not, what sort of man do you think I am?" He yelled furious at the comment. Zoe looked away, fear flashed in her eyes as he stood aggressively. The past events of her life flooded back to her. She backed off slowly, creeping into a shell... she became a completely different woman to the woman she truly was.

Matt didn't notice and continued with his rant. He'd understood and listened to her for hours and hours on end, talking about her past, but in this moment he completely forgot it as he advanced on her as she backed away.

"Zoe, we never even discussed me going! And everything's just been so rubbish! And I know you were drinking earlier, at this time of day! I also saw Alice throw it away and you seemed pretty joyous a few moments ago when you were singing and dancing!" He stood still as he finally noticed they were moving, she however kept going until she was distanced from him. "You know what's wrong with you Zoe?"

"Everything." Zoe mumbled incoherently. She wasn't speaking with her usual tone now, she'd adopted a monotone. It was like she was reliving something. Her eyes remained plastered to the floor, fear gripped every inch of her body.

"You can't get over your past! You're running from it, looking for an escape route. The minute you get one bit of trouble in your life you turn to your old demons, rather than using the intelligence you have and you just change Zoe. You can't get over the fact that not all men are like him, and you certainly can't get over the drink problem you have." Matt shouted, he stopped suddenly, realising he'd said the wrong thing. She didn't have a drink problem... he could punch himself, kick himself, kill himself, she'd been forced upon it... forced to drink that stuff by that monster!

Zoe's eyes flashed anger, her head snapped up. Pain was sketched all over her features, she looked vulnerable. Danny and Alice by this point had stopped canoodling as Olivia called it and were watching with apprehension.

"Zoe listen..."

"Don't apologize Matt." Zoe replied bluntly. "You're saying what you mean, I'm sorry to be a disappointment to you, truly I am." She blinked away the gathering tears. "You don't need to worry about it anymore Matt..." She thrust the ring she'd been wearing on her right hand into his. "Find someone who deserves to wear it, find someone perfect."

Zoe walked away quickly, desperately trying to wipe away the tears that were stinging her eyes like a thousand bee's.

"Zoe! Wait!" Matt called, but she continued walking. Alice had stood up on alert as Matt tried to follow her, he placed his hand on her arm but she hit it off.

"Zoe you are perfect!" Matt shouted, his voice echoed around Leopards Den.

"No I'm not! You've just described me, I've been broken too many times, you know what you do with a broken oven Matt? You replace it." Zoe turned back around.

"Not those of sentimental value." Matt argued.

"Leave it Matt..." Zoe cried before rushing off and clambering into her Jeep. She thrust it into gear and drove off as tears spilled from her eyes. She'd just let the best thing that ever happen to her go.

**A/N – I feel so mean! A full chapter of Zatt and they broke up :'(**

**But it is important they do! **

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Danny and Alice watched as Zoe drove off. Both had just witnessed what had happened and Danny had now given up on massaging Alice, instead he was holding her back.**_

"_**But…" Alice began trying to argue with Danny.**_

"_**Alice leave them… I know she's your sister and you want to… well let's not go there, but just be there for her when she needs you." Danny persisted. "Besides you shouldn't be getting yourself worked up!"**_

_**Alice reluctantly nodded and mumbled some form of apology to Danny who had moved to sit in front of her. The pair smiled approvingly at one another as they held hands but the sound of Matt rushing into Leopards Den broke the silence.**_

"_**What's gonna happen?" Alice asked, she didn't aim her question at anyone in particular despite the fact Danny was the only one sat out there.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Danny said calmly.**_

"_**Hopefully… Danny, you know tomorrow." Alice began.**_

"_**Not personally." Danny interrupted grinning cheekily.**_

"_**Ha-ha! Will you take me to the doctors after your surgery in the morning?"**_

"_**What, yeh of course, may I ask why?" Danny asked, his automatic worry taking over.**_

"_**I want to talk to them… this is just like I had with Charlie." Alice told him rubbing her thumbs over hid hands.**_

"_**I'll take you now…" Danny began standing up but Alice kept hold of his hands.**_

"_**No, tomorrow." Alice insisted. "Please."**_

"_**Okay, but you tell me if you want to go before, deal?" Danny asked.**_

"_**Deal." Alice leant forward and kissed him quickly. "And sealed with a kiss."**_

_**x**_

_Zoe drove until she could drive no further. By the time she'd stopped she'd managed to find her way right out into the bush. It was peaceful and quiet, the only sounds were those of nature itself. The odd scuttling here, the odd scratching there, it was all extremely relaxing._

_Zoe sat in her Jeep and rested her arms on the steering wheel before covering her face. She couldn't hold back the red hot tears that were burning through now. Zoe couldn't find the words to tell anyone how she felt… she just felt hollow, empty and lost. The feeling of loneliness laughed at her as she contemplated what she could honestly do. What would she do?_

_Zoe needed Matt, she'd become so dependant on him, but it didn't take away the fact she'd ultimately pushed him away. She hadn't meant to but how could she not judge by her past, she couldn't exactly forget it and she couldn't escape it. All Zoe needed was someone to help her work through it… except the one person who could help her was no longer with her. He'd go out and find someone who truly deserved him. Someone pretty, intelligent, rich, no quirks and perfect history. He'd find a girl who truly deserved him… but one thing Zoe knew? He'd never find anyone who'd love him just in the way she did. But if you love them you let them go right? Zoe frowned, that sounded like a stupid saying._

_She couldn't go back, not until he was gone. He was going in an hour, so she'd just go back in an hour. Yeh that sounded a plan._

_**X**_

_Matt threw himself onto the bed he'd shared with Zoe for the past 2 years. He buried his face in a pillow and allowed his emotion to run out. What a wimp! No wonder she didn't want to be with him, not only was he a number one prize bastard, he was weak!_

_Matt punched the pillow angrily, why had he said all those things? Zoe had wanted nothing more than to sort it all out, to save their relationship. Yet he'd pushed her away just because he felt insecure. Okay, so Zoe had a past and that past led her to not trusting men, but he should be helping her through this not pushing her away. But it's too late, the damage is done and Matt met his old friend loneliness once more._

_He had to see her! But where would he find her? He wouldn't, he'd just have to beg she came home before he left… then again would she want to listen. She deserved better than him, better than what he could give her. She deserved someone who would help her break down the barriers instead of pushing her away at the times she needed him most. Zoe's past hadn't been pretty, in fact it had been darn ugly. But he was now in that past. Zoe would go on, find someone who would spoil her rotten, was better looking, richer… but she'd never find anyone who loved her as much as Matt did._

_Matt suddenly heard a knock at the door. He wiped his eyes quickly and sat up. He had to stop wallowing in self pity and get on with life!_

"_Matt, do you need anything, is everything okay?" Danny asked poking his head around the door._

"_Erm, no thanks Danny." Matt replied quickly._

_Danny sensed that Matt wanted time alone, he nodded before closing the door quietly. He continued to walk straight into the kitchen where Alice was sat talking to Olivia about dresses. Danny rolled his eyes, is that all women think about?_

"_No I reckon your maxi dress with those silver heels!" Alice suggested excitedly._

"_You're right… but have you seen my new pink dress? Cut just above the knees?" Olivia responded._

"_No! What kind of neck, any pattern?" Alice persisted, her eyes lit up."Halter neck, and no real pattern, I'll show it you in a bit but it's the exact same colour as your heels!" Olivia exclaimed._

"_You can borrow em if they go." Alice smiled. "I doubt I'll be wearing them for a while."_

_The two stood up to go to Olivia's room when Alice noticed Danny. She smirked at him as she thought about Danny in heels._

"_Sorry Danny, you don't mind if Olivia borrows my heels, I know how much you love them but…"_

"_Alice Trevanion!" Danny exclaimed under pretence shock, "I can't believe you have let my secret out! Oh whatever will I do!" _

"_Danny you hardly need heels, you're tall enough as it is!" Olivia laughed._

"_It's because I'm a lady!" Danny exclaimed in a dodgy ladies accent that was way over the top._

_Olivia and Alice couldn't help but laugh at him. Danny joined in before grabbing both of them for a hug. _

"_I love my girls!" Danny smiled._

"_We love our cross dresser!" Alice winked kissing him chastely on the cheek. "But we must love and leave you Danny! Fashion calls!" Alice lowered her voice. "How's Matt?"_

"_Not good, I'll sort the animals out now on my own." Danny replied quietly._

"_Okay, let's just hope Zoe's okay." Alice said._

"_She will be." Danny smiled. "Love you."_

"_Love you more." Alice whispered kissing him softly but lingering for a few moments._

"_For gods sake c'mon! Stop whispering to each other and eating each other and get on with your jobs!" Olivia laughed, "Come on Alice!" _

_Danny and Alice rolled their eyes as they finally separated, Alice being dragged excitedly by Liv, as Danny walked down to the animal hospital to complete his chores._

_**A/N - will Zoe return in time… dum dum dum!**_

_**x**_


	10. Chapter 10

The time had come for Matt to leave. His taxi was due to arrive any minute. In a moment of last minute madness he grabbed a pen and paper. He looked around the room, god the times he and Zoe had shared in this room. He felt warm hot tears begin to tall and stain his paper. Stuff it – she can know that I cried.

'_Dear Zoe_

_I don't have a clue what to say... I just... I want you to know all of this before I leave._

_Zoe, you have given me the best two years of my life, and I don't want it to end here. I've never deserved you, I've never deserved what you gave me. I went and proved that._

_You're beautiful Zoe... don't listen to anyone who says you are not. You're kind and caring... You're a fantastic listener, a great speaker too! You're funny, charming... you're amazing Zoe! And don't you ever believe you are not, please. Do that for me, keep your head held high no matter what life throws at you... show them that spirit, show them the Zoe I know and love._

_I realise what I've done to you is indescribable. I know sorry is just a word. But I truly mean it Zoe, I am sorry. Another thing I know, you won't want me back. You deserve a guy who will never hurt you in the way I have. I can't promise you he'll love you more than I love you... I don't know if that is possible. But honestly Zoe, I love you... forever and a day._

_If this really is the end of us, I want you to promise me one thing. Just one thing Zoe. You never put up with any crap. You never give up and you continue on that upwards ladder! You're a princess Zoe not just an anybody. And if life ever gets too much, don't turn to the drink Zoe, turn to the people closest to you, turn to Alice. If you can't imagine me holding you in my arms... because that's what I'll imagine when I'm down, I'll imagine you._

_I'll be back in a matter of weeks I know, well months, but..._

_I love you Zoe... more than my life._

_All my love forever and always._

_Matt xxxx_

_PS. Go in the drawer with all your little bits in, I've left you something in there which I want you to have'_

Matt sniffed before quickly placing the letter on Zoe's side of the bed. He kissed it softly. Before taking a deep breath, he grabbed a photo of him and Zoe quickly before leaving the room.

"Matt." Danny nodded to the taxi. "Thank you for all your service. We look forward to your return."

"Thanks Danny." The pair shook hands as Alice gave him a hug.

Soon the goodbye's were finished. Matt looked to the long road into Leopards Den. Zoe wasn't coming. He got in his cab and took one last look at Leopards Den. This was it for a few months... now he had a time of exams!

X

Zoe thrust the jeep into gear! She couldn't let Matt go like that. She loved him, needed him!

Zoe drove up to Leopards Den and rushed into the house. She noticed Danny and Alice sat at the kitchen table looking at their wedding photos. Both looked up at her with pity in their eyes.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Zoe asked softly.

"I'm sorry." Danny replied.

"I don't want your sorrow or pity Danny!" Zoe shouted. Danny was taken back by Zoe's temper. Alice placed a hand on his arm as Zoe punched the wall angrily.

"Let me deal with this, go on." Alice whispered as Danny looked at her with worry. "Don't worry." Alice insisted she handed him the album.

Danny left the room, Alice took a deep breath.

"Zoe."

"What?" Zoe snarled. "I don't want any of the pity!"

"I'm not here to pity you. I'm here to help you Zoe." Alice said softly.

"I don't need help." Zoe growled. Alice shook her head. This reminded her of someone – herself. Except Zoe was so heartbroken she couldn't even cry, just shake. It was very typical Zoe style. She had a temper that was worse than Alice's. She got angry rather than upset. She'd break down later, after her anger.

"Let me sort that hand out then." Alice insisted. She had to get Zoe calmer. The smallest thing could set Zoe off... and Zoe in a rage was not what anyone needed. She could be petrifying when she was angry. She reminded Alice of someone and for once it was not herself.

"Fine." Zoe sighed sitting down and allowing Alice to clean her hand up. She felt like a teenager again, punching walls. It's what stroppy teens did not heartbroken adults. That's when it hit her. Matt was gone. All of a sudden Zoe burst into tears, she felt alone until Alice wrapped her arms around her. Zoe clung to her sister as she cried into Alice's shoulder.

"Shh it's okay Zoe." Alice soothed her. She knew how this felt. She remembered the pain of splitting with Danny. She hated thinking about that... besides Zoe was her priority.

"No it's not Alice! I love him!" Zoe shouted. Her voice broke as he voice became quieter. "I love him."

"I know you do..." Alice whispered, "I know."

Zoe continued to cry into Alice, telling her every detail. Alice kept hold of her, rubbing her back gently. She decided to let Zoe speak, to answer shortly and softly. It was the best way to deal with this.

"I'm so useless!" Zoe cried.

"No you're not Zoe... not one bit." Alice argued, Danny had decided to come back into the kitchen. Alice had been ages. He came and saw Alice holding Zoe. Zoe couldn't see him but Alice forced a smile and gazed at him softly. He shot her an apologetic look before sighing. He'd never seen Zoe like this. Vulnerable. She was like Alice, you never expected this.

Danny pointed to their room, Alice communicated with him with her eyes. He smiled and nodded before walking off.

"What am I going to do?" Zoe asked.

"You're going to be Zoe. You're not going to turn to drink okay?" Alice began, she felt Zoe nod. "You're going to get up, pick yourself up and get on with your life. You're gonna go out tomorrow and you are going to have fun with the girls!"

Zoe pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"But hey Zoe, just because you're the type of person who needs to carry on with life, it doesn't mean you have to keep it bottled up, talk anytime yeh?" Alice whispered.

"Yeh, thanks Alice." Zoe half smiled before hugging her sister. "Thanks so much. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Same here." Alice smiled, "Night Zoe."

"Night Alice."

The pair went their separate ways. Alice saw Danny lying in their bed, he rolled over as she turned the light back on and groaned sleepily.

"Alice?" He mumbled.

"No, Vivian!" Alice laughed, "Of course it's me."

"Oh okay, hello me." Danny yawned sleepily.

Alice shook her head as she got into her night clothes. She climbed into bed beside Danny before turning their light off. She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes as his arm wrapped around her.

"So, how's Zoe?" Danny asked at a whisper.

"Not good, but she'll be ok... hopefully." Alice added. She felt Danny wrap his over arm around her.

"Hmm. We'll have to help her through it." Danny murmured, his words slurring slightly with sleepiness.

"Yeh, I love you Danny." Alice smiled propping herself up slightly.

"Love you too" Danny replied as the pair kissed quickly on the lips. Alice took a deep breath, content with her surroundings and happily in Danny's chest, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

**a/n – Zoe's sad ;'( **

**Alice to the rescue lol!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

_(The next morning)_

Zoe awoke slowly. She rolled over, half expecting to find Matt still asleep. She sighed... no he wasn't here was he and it was all her fault! She growled at herself when she saw the letter. She frowned, how could she not have noticed that last night? Then again, she was overly tired, she practically flopped onto the bed and was out like a light. She opened the letter slowly, it was written in Matt's hand. She swallowed the lump that had arrived in her throat.

Zoe read the letter slowly, carefully. She felt the tears drip onto the paper. She tried to rub them, just as Matt had done. As she finished the letter, her sobs grew in intensity as she clutched the letter to her chest. She hugged it, it was almost as if she was imagining this was Matt. She sighed, that was impossible, this time she really had messed up!

Danny and Alice were pottering around the kitchen together. Both had awoken earlier than usual and were the only ones up.

"What do you want for breakfast Alice?" Danny asked looking over his shoulder from where Alice was sitting at the table.

"Oh! You are well trained aren't you! Coffee and breakfast?" Alice teased. Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. "But I'm not fussed to be honest, surprise me!"

"Hmm." Danny replied cheekily, Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "How would my lady like a rather superb bacon butty?"

"I shouldn't... but bacon... oh I'll be a devil!" Alice laughed looking through the newspaper. "Oh my god Danny! Look who's in the paper!"

Danny who had just finished putting the bacon under the grill walked over, Alice moved slightly and pointed to the picture.

"Thaboo?" Danny asked, "What's he done?"

Alice smiled and began to read the article out. It was about how they had learnt their lesson and how they'd give something back to the community.

"Thaboo Kani led the previous young offenders to a different life as the troupe finally completed their latest mission on their ladder of success. Led by Thaboo, they have completed a number of community services and even created a new service for young people who have fallen victim to crime."

"So Thaboo's a hero." Danny smiled softly. "Do you think Liv has seen this?"

Alice turned round and raised her eyebrows at him. Danny took a deep breath.

"There's no need to look at me like that Alice! You should be giving me a cocky smile – you won!" Danny relented.

"Okay fair enough... right blah blah blah, we don't want to read about the new service... oh!" Alice gasped then hit Danny on his hand.

"What?" Danny asked checking on the bacon.

"When asked his future plans Thaboo said he would like to return to Leopards Den, a game reserve where he attended a scheme not so long ago. He speaks very highly of the place and the people in it. When asked if there was a young woman there, Thaboo said nothing but did have a rather energetic if not slightly dreamy smile!" Alice finished. "Awww!"

"We best hide this from Liv then!" Danny giggled.

"Oh yeh! Imagine her face!" Alice enthused, "Right, I think we should accidently get rid of this page."

"Ooops, it fell out!" Danny laughed as he took the page out throwing it into his back pocket. He went back to his cooking as Alice sat and contemplated what today would bring.

Zoe pushed a hand through her hair. Right, she had to do what Matt would want and she realised she had to follow Alice's advice. Enough about her! Today was going to be about Olivia and Charlotte and a day full of shopping!

She walked outside into the kitchen, she shook her head as she saw Danny and Alice alone in the kitchen. Both were laughing, love was evident in their eyes, they seemed almost oblivious to the world around them.

"Morning Zoe." Danny smiled as Alice too greeted her.

"Good Morning." Zoe said, spotting some left over bacon that the pair obviously hadn't eaten. "Ah, bacon! Excellent!"

"Quick before Dupe wakes up!" Danny exclaimed dramatically.

"So... you're well trained Danny?" Zoe asked placing the bacon between two slices of bread.

"What, how do you know Alice didn't cook it?" Danny asked in shock.

"Alice takes the fat off before she cooks it, you cook it in fat and then remove it." Zoe winked as she took a mouthful of sandwich.

"As if you notice that." Danny scoffed, Alice shook her head at him although a smile was on her face and Zoe just gave him a cheeky look.

"So Zoe..." Alice began but Zoe wasn't having it.

"Alice please, I am fine. You're right. And today is about Charlie and Liv... not me wallowing in self pity." Zoe said strongly. "I have to get over it and fast."

"As long as you are sure." Alice smiled before turning to Danny who had during their conversation taken her plate and washed it. "Danny are you ill?"

"Lovesick count?" Danny laughed, stars in his eyes.

"OCD." Zoe whispered to Alice.

"Danny... don't forget today your taking me to..."

"I know, which reminds me,I am off to the animal hospital to scrub up. Goodbye my two lovelies!" Danny grinned, he kissed Alice softly on the lips before smiling. He placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder before kissing her cheek playfully. Zoe and Alice both laughed at him as he kissed Alice once more. All three understood the gesture, it had been Alice's birthday and a game of kiss chase had commenced!

"Ever the gentleman." Alice smiled jokingly.

"Of course!" Danny grinned. "Toodlepip!"

"Cheerio!" Alice and Zoe deadpanned as Danny left and began wandering down to the hospital.

The two sisters began to talk in general about every day things, mainly about girly things and in particular when Rowan and Vanessa's wedding would actually be held. The two were engaged but for some unknown reason has postponed the wedding. When asked, Rowan had just shrugged and said they fancied a long engagement. Although with his track record of lies, Alice was beginning to gain a sense, a sense for when he was lying. However, no one pestered, the focus was very much on Alice!

Zoe was thankful for the way Alice was acting as though everything was normal. Last night she'd held her for ages but this morning Zoe was holding herself up. She didn't think she could bear any sorrow or pity for her, she didn't want sympathy, just happiness. Although she wouldn't mind Matt being back in her arms.

Time ticked by quicker than anyone expected, as promised, the highly excited Charlotte and Olivia were ready by nine and were more than eager to get on the road.

"Oright, let's go... and for the millionth time, today is about you not me!" Zoe grinned. The two girls sighed before nodding in agreement. Zoe grinned cockily as Alice gave the pair some money.

"Have fun!" Alice grinned with a wink, Charlotte and Liv both jumped on her at the same time embracing her. Both were careful not to hurt her though as Alice wrapped her arms around the pair laughing.

"Right go on you two get in one of them Jeeps!" Zoe exclaimed. As the pair ran off, Zoe turned to Alice. "Thanks for everything Alice and any problems..."

"Yeh I know. But you know Danny's taking me doctors soon so I should be okay! Although I'm really showing." Alice admitted nervously.

"You'll be fine I am sure!" Zoe grinned, "And just to join in with the craze." Zoe proceeded to lean down and hug Alice. "You throw evil stepmotherism out of the window!"

Alice said nothing but winked as Zoe walked off. She watched the Jeep drive off into the distance, before a stabbing pain hit her in the stomach. Alice frowned before gasping...

**A/N – Sorry it's a cliff hanger!**

**This is a bit of a filler I am afraid! But nevermind ;')**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

No! This could not be hapenning, not now! And everyone was either out or in bed, damn it! Alice managed to muffle a scream as the pain kicked in once more. She grabbed the radio from the side and radioed Danny.

"Danny I don't give a monkeys what you are doing, just hurry up and get here!" Alice shouted into the radio between deep breaths.

"Why? I'm almost done and..." Danny began to reply.

"NOW DANNY!" Alice screamed hysterically, she cried as she felt her waters break just as Danny arrived. He gasped before taking Alice into his arms.

"Alice..." He said her name calmly... "Do you think you'd get into the car, I'll drive you to hospital."

Alice nodded slowly clinging to Danny, he lifted her up as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly grabbed the keys and after placing Alice gently in the Jeep he drove off as fast as he possibly could. Alice had to be ok!

Zoe was driving leisurely down the road with Charlotte and Liv beside her. She had an old CD on, one that she'd had long before she'd met Matt. She'd complied it herself for when she was driving long distances, the songs were a mixture of old classics and some of the moderns from around six years ago. Oasis had made their appearance and somehow Cliff Richard had made his way onto the CD.

"Cliff Richard?" Olivia asked in disgust as Zoe quietly sang in time to the tune.

"I like this song." Zoe defended, "The young ones shouldn't be afraid... to live, love..."

"Oh my god!" Olivia groaned. "I never took my Aunt to be a saddo!"

"Hey! I'll have you know the seventies and eighties were fantastic!" Zoe protested. "I know I wasn't born in the seventies but still a fab era!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Zoe changed the song to one by the Osmonds... about having a party.

"Oh my! I remember seeing the Osmonds in concert in Manchester. Fantastic, rocked the house out! I was so stubborn, refusing to go but I loved it, been a fan ever since!" Zoe grinned.

"Who are the osmonds?" Charlotte asked.

"An old timers band!" Olivia replied.

"Are not!" Zoe argued.

The three began to laugh slightly as Zoe changed the CD to another one. It started with Miss American Pie.

"Now this is one classic I do love!" Olivia grinned as they drew closer to the city.

"Don McLean." Zoe lectured. "I know all the words too hehe!"

Charlotte grinned, she loved this song. Her mum used to play a CD full of old classics on for driving. She remembered the story too. Her mum had got it at university – back in the day, as Alice had laughed. Back then, the songs were all the rage, even if some of them were old. She remembered how her mum used to sing happily along to this one. She thought about a few of the others too, and began to wonder if her mum still had that CD? After all it had been in the white Land Rover they had come to Leopards Den in.

She was torn away from her thoughts by the Jeep stopping. Zoe smiled and pushed her sunglasses on.

"Right c'mon! Don't leave anything on show guys." Zoe told them locking the Jeep after they had clambered out.

"Shopping time!" Olivia squealed excitedly.

"Right come on!" Zoe grinned, "Charlotte... prepare to lose all the sense your senseless mother has tried to install in you! Welcome to the world of shopping with Zoe." She winked putting an arm over Charlotte's shoulder who laughed.

They all walked happily into one of the shops, and began to grab armfuls of clothing, giggling as they pushed them to their bodies. It was then Zoe had an idea.

"Okay, game... we go to the shoe department. You find the most awful shoes and pretend you really want em but can't afford em! It's so much fun!"

"No way Zoe! Mum told me when you and her did this and you both ended up with some seriously dodgy shoes!" Charlotte protested.

Zoe chuckled, smiling as she remembered the shopping trip her and Alice had taken with Danny and Matt. The boys had gone off playing the same games but with ties, Matt had come back with an awful floral tie but Danny has been victorious.

"I'll do it." Liv grinned, "I used to do this with mum..."

Zoe smiled softly at her, comfort in her eyes. She touched her arm before the three ran off to play their prank.

Danny and Alice had arrived at the hospital in record time, the minute they had arrived the doctors had thrown Alice onto a stretcher and started attaching her to bits of machinery. Danny watched as they placed an epidural in her back. He wanted to hold her hand but the doctors kept him back as they worked. Danny had explained the situation and so the doctors were working against time.

"Mr Trevanion, we're going to put your wife under a local anaesthetic, would you like to accompany her as we can allow to be there during the emergency caesarean providing she's under local." The doctor told him.

"Yeh, I definitely want to come." Danny said quickly, walking away with the doctors as they wheeled Alice down the corridor.

"These shoes are just so divine!" Zoe exclaimed before suppressing a sigh. "If only there were a bit cheaper, I just can't afford them. Business is hard and so luxuries must cease!" She cried dramatically to the sales assistant, or who she thought was a sales assistant.

"They are a lovely pair of shoes." The man said grimacing slightly, was this woman deranged? These platforms with two different floral prints and bright yellow laces were possibly the worst and most expensive pair of footwear he had ever had in his shop!

"Ah well, I can dream! At least I have had the chance to buy them! Or if only they were a bit cheaper, I could afford them if they just had twenty percent off." Zoe sighed taking them off.

"Wait a minute, I'll do you a cracking deal. I'll give you fifty percent off but there is no return!" The man grinned.

Zoe's faced almost dropped, but being ever the fantastic actor and show woman she managed to save the twisting face. She had no way of getting out of this now!

"You're the manager?" Zoe managed dryly.

"Yes... would you like a bag with those?" He asked as Charlotte and Olivia sniggered. Zoe glared at them.

"Um... yeh." Zoe replied, she couldn't believe it! She used to be great at this time! Damn it! African people were too keen on haggling!

The minute they were out the shop, Zoe's fake smile quickly disappeared as the two younger girls burst out into laughter.

"This is so not funny!" Zoe growled. "I mean what the hell am I meant to do with them?"

"Save them for Halloween?" Olivia asked.

"They are too vulgar for that!" Zoe exclaimed looking at the shoes in disgust. "Oh well, suppose I'll have to try and explain these to your mother." She sighed looking at Charlotte.

They all laughed as Zoe pulled them into a McDonalds.

"Bon appetite!" Zoe grinned as they all stood in que.

"You say that after you serve the food you doofus!"

Zoe turned round slowly. No way! She hadn't heard that voice since she moved from the old man's physiotherapy clinic. She smiled before hugging the tall man strongly.

"Oh my god! William!" Zoe laughed. "Look at you! You look fantastic!"

"I always have!" He grinned. Olivia's heart almost stopped beating as she gawked at him, even Charlotte's eyes were a little wide. Those soft hazel brown eyes were so... Olivia couldn't even find a word for him. Lush, lush, lush!

"Ah, still got the ego!" Zoe giggled. "How've you been?"

"I've been pretty good, how've you been, hear you've got quite a name for yourself?" William said, Olivia was melting quickly, that accent was so, so, so HOT!

"I'm your one stop do everything woman. I'm working as a vet to be honest, long story but I met up with my step sister, these are her, well daughter and step daughter, Charlotte, and Olivia." Zoe smiled introducting them, she held William's arm. "This is William, we worked together for a while."

"Please to meet you girls." He beamed, he shook Olivia's hand, Zoe smirked as she saw Olivia swoon, even Charlotte was dreamy eyed. "Although Zo, I'm pretty sure we worked together more than..."

"Stop it!" Zoe laughed bouncing off him.

"Oh you haven't got a boyfriend have you?" William asked in mock horror. He stopped as he noticed Zoe grimace. "Zoe?"

"I erm..." She glanced towards the girls. "I erm... it's awkward, I guess I don't anymore..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Zoe, bringing up a sore subject." His apologetic nature evident. Zoe felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt herself melting into him, they were bouncing off each other as they always had... Zoe sometimes wondered, before Matt obviously, what would have happened if they'd not been separated.

"It's okay Will." She replied, slightly shakily. Olivia had a knowing look on her face. Zoe and William had definitely done something more than work together.

"Oh, you best get your order in." William pushed her forward, "In fact, I'll buy it! Call it, the kiss I owe you!"

"Oh my god, as if you remember that!" Zoe chuckled. "God, we were pretty wild back then." Zoe sighed.

"It's a shame we all lost touch. I don't think we should let it happen again. I don't mean this in a bad way. Can I have your number Zoe? I'd like to keep in touch." William scratched his head.

"Of course, I'll give it you when we're all sat down." She smiled, their eyes met, and the smiles grew – Zoe looked away first, there was a reason after all why they had never gone any further than a hot and passionate kiss...

Danny was holding Alice's hand, he cringed as they cut her open, of course he did! But soon they'd have a little baby in their arms! He looked at Alice's face and caressed her cheek with his hand. She smiled and squeezed his other hand. Her eyes however seemed to be out of focus, glassy almost.

Danny didn't know much about the human body except for... best not go there. He didn't know if this was normal. After all, she couldn't feel them cutting her up, maybe it's like your stoned but you're not. Danny frowned, now he wasn't even making sense.

One of the nurses came over to check on Alice, she suddenly pushed Danny away as two nurses ushered him away. He shouted wildy, fighting them. But it was no use as he was pushed into a waiting room. Danny growled. How could they just do it! He began to pace, worried. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"Dammit!" He growled, pushing both arms to the wall and resting his head on them.

He was petrified. Why had they suddenly just pushed him out? What was up? Was it Alice, the baby? Both? Oh please god know! Danny was suddenly thinking the worst. Alice dying, the baby dying. He shook his head and paced madly around the room. He could not lose them! He wanted answers! He was about to burst through the door when...

"Will you please sit down, you are sending me dizzy Danny."

Danny spun round... Maggie Martinez?

"Maggie?" He asked.

"Hi Danny." She smiled, "What you doing here?"

"Alice." He said her name with such love. "Well she's having an emergency caesarean and they just pushed me out. What if..."

"Oh my, I didn't know she was pregnant, congratulations, I'm sure she'll be fine!" Maggie tried to sooth him.

"What you hear for?" Danny asked sitting down finally.

"My first grand-daughter. My daughter's just feeding her with the nurse, I said I'd wait in here." She smiled. "I have to go actually, back to them. Give Alice my best."

"Seeya Maggie." Danny mumbled. The minute she left he threw his head into his hands and began to sob. He only knew one person who could help him apart from Alice.

He found his phone and turned it back on. It was apparently safe here.

"Zoe..."

**A/N – Ohhh is Alice okay? Oh, and what is with Zoe and William eh? Zwilliam?**

x


	13. Chapter 13

"Excuse me a minute." Zoe said quickly forcing a smile to her face. She walked outside and leant against the wall. "What's up Danny?" She asked answering the phone.

She listened carefully and intently as Danny quickly spilt his heart out to Zoe, Zoe felt awkward almost, she could tell Danny was either crying or had been crying.

"I'm on my way." Zoe replied. "Just try and keep calm and positive. Stay in that room!" She paused. "No Danny, No I won't bring them up straight away." Pause. "Yes Danny I know. Listen you idiotic over protective fool let me get off the phone and I'll be with you! In the mean time you continue being your idiotic, over protective, foolish self!"

Zoe clicked the phone off before rushing into the restaurant. She saw William. Shit, How the hell would she fob him off? Hmm, maybe the truth would work, but then... she sighed... the girls would have to find out some way!

"Right I know I don't usually say this but if one of you dies of a heart attack I'm at least on my way to the hospital. Grab your food and get in my Jeep." Zoe ordered Charlotte and Liv, they both looked like they were about to argue, she chucked Liv the keys. "Now!"

Olivia and Charlotte walked off grumbling, they wanted to know what was going on.

"Zoe?" William asked moving closer to her. "Is everything okay?"

"My sister's in labour and something about a caesarean, anyway, I need to get there or my brother in law is going to probably go into meltdown, in fact he's in it, and I think Alice would appreciate a husband!" Zoe smiled. "Listen, I don't have this time to waste, I work at Mara, the game reserve. If you have time pop in and I'll give you my number."

William looked slightly put out, but quickly hid it.

"Right well yeh, you best go, seeya Zoe."

"Bye William and thank you and I'm sorry too!" Zoe said as she ran back to the Jeep, she climbed in the driver's side and took the keys of Olivia.

"Zoe, are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Olivia asked as Zoe drove as quickly as she could to the other end of Jo'burg. She was driving fairly quickly and urgently, and was moaning at the slightest hold up.

"Alice is... well, I couldn't actually get a straight story out of Danny really. Something about she went into labour, something about a caesarean then he got chucked out, I dunno. But I need a favour." Zoe smiled.

"Is mum okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, but I want you two to go to the cafe when we get there, I'll come get you as soon as I know anything." Zoe said turning left.

"No way! We are not babies!" Olivia protested.

"Yeh I wanna know if mum is okay!" Charlotte added.

"Well you'll find out! Please... just do it for me, if not for me, do it for Danny, if not for him, do it for Alice, if not for her, do it for yourself! Just do as I tell you!" Zoe shouted. "Unless you fancy to listening to woman screaming their heads off, babies wailing and a headache?"

"Fine! But you so owe us!" Olivia growled.

"Thank you!" Zoe replied as she parked the car. "Right go on. I'll come get you, here Liv take my personal mobile. Do not answer it if it rings unless it's someone from Leopards Den or at some long shot Matt. And... my works mobile is under Work M. Right, see you two later, here's money!"

Zoe quickly left them and ran up the stairs, she hated lifts, she had been in one that had got stuck and had always hated them since. She stopped at Floor four. She was knackered and froze for a moment. She could hear the sound of distant screaming, muffled crying. Zoe took a deep breath. She looked around and saw the abortion clinic. All of this was in the past!

She walked into the waiting room and saw Danny pacing. The minute she was him she walked up to him and embraced him. She could feel his huge frame wrapped around her as he cried into her shoulder, yet at the same time he felt like a small boy. So vulnerable and scared.

"Hey come on big man!" Zoe soothed. "Where's that macho game park vet, or in Alice's words, macho game park hunk? But I'm afraid Danster you're gonna have to live with vet with me."

She smiled as she heard Danny laugh through his tears. She pushed him away from her and took his lower arms.

"Now come on. Alice wouldn't want you like this. But I do not want to see you in the way she'd like to see you on second thoughts? May I have a normal Danster?" Zoe teased. Although she was teasing him, it was cheering him up, a smile was lighting up his face. It was absolute reverse therapy but it was working.

"Thanks Zoe for everything you do, especially for Alice and..." Danny began but was stopped mid sentence.

"I asked for normal not sentimental!" Zoe grinned with a wink. "Listen, this is about you and Alice and your child! Thank me later. But right now, give me the story?"

Danny and Zoe sat down as Danny began to explain the events in a more understandable fashion.

"Do you think mum's okay?" Charlie asked Olivia as they sat down with a glass of coke.

"I really don't know. I mean, why would Zoe want us to stay here?" Olivia sighed. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I really need to find out." Charlotte sighed.

"The best thing we can do it wait for Zoe." Olivia told her, "I mean, I want to run up there but Zoe said as soon as she knew anything she would let us know. There must be a reason why Zoe doesn't want us up there other than for the sake of our heads. I suspect Danny."

"Hmm, well I'm sure we'll soon find out!" Charlotte smiled. "I just hope mum is okay!"

"And I feel like this is all my fault Zoe!" Danny cried jumping up. "I should have brought her last night!"

Zoe stood up slowly and put her hands on Danny's arms. She stopped him pacing.

"Danny." Zoe spoke softly. "Look at me." Danny slowly averted his eyes from the floor to Zoe. God, it was like looking at Alice, they both had those blue eyes, those magical blue eyes that changed colour with their different moods. Although Alice's were slightly darker. "Danny, this is not your fault. No matter what you think, you can't change what has happened. But this is no way your fault! It's nobody's fault okay? Just..."

Zoe never did get to finish her sentence as the doctor burst into the room. The pair turned round and looked at him expectantly...

**A/N- :o Is our Alice okay?**

**Let's hope so...**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

"Both mother and baby are completely fine!" The doctor exclaimed smiling. "Congratulations Mr Trevanion!" He thrust his hand into Danny's and shook it vigorously. Zoe smiled as she watched Danny's facial expression. No, stuff the smile, she smirked and tried not to laugh!

Danny let out a huge sigh of relief, he wiped his eyes quickly. Zoe shook her head at him as the doctor eagerly led the way.

"Go on Danny... I'll be back in a bit, you two need some time alone." Zoe said patting his shoulder softly. "Go on! Don't you dare leave my sister or my..." She stopped realising they didn't know the gender. "Niece or nephew waiting!"

"Yes ma'am!" Danny grinned and saluted before walking into the room. Zoe sat down on the chairs outside gathering her own thoughts. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Danny was just so sweet! Her mind drifted to Matt. He was so excited for the unborn child. She saw a sign saying it was a phone friendly zone. She gritted her teeth, did she ring him or not?

Alice sat cooing over the small boy in her arms. He was so unbelievably sweet, not to mention cute. She looked up as she heard the door open. Her grin beamed even stronger as she saw Danny walk in. He looked like he'd been crying but she didn't have time to think about it as he pressed his lips to hers and sat on the edge of her bed.

"A little boy Danny!" Alice enthused smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He rested his head next to hers and looked down at their son.

"He's gorgeous!" Danny exclaimed proudly.

"Just like his daddy then." Alice replied, "Here."

Danny took the small baby into his hands. He felt so proud and emotional. This little boy was a creation of pure love, this little boy was just minutes old and lying his arms. Danny couldn't help the tear that escaped his eyes.

"Thank you so much for this Alice." Danny whispered.

"What you thanking me for?" Alice laughed. "Takes two to make a baby... although!"

"And here son is where she goes on her men are useless and the inferior race and how women don't technically need them." Danny chuckled to the small boy. "Alice we need to give him a name."

"Well we had ideas, but none of those suit him." Alice sighed.

"True! Julian?" Danny asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Not a chance! He'll be nicknamed Julias Ceaser!" Alice smiled. "No, I was thinking Lyndon Daniel Trevanion." Alice smiled.

Danny smiled he looked down at the little boy, Alice decided to expand.

"Lyndon's a Scottish name, it's good to remember roots! And Daniel is your name, and if you weren't so stubborn he'd be called Danny Junior!" Alice grinned.

"I think he suits it." Danny smiled. "Hey little man? You definitely suit that name."

Danny kissed the top of his head softly and gently. He handed him back to Alice but continued to play with him.

Alice observed the beautiful little boy. He really did look like Danny but you could defiantly see Alice in him. He had Danny's face shape and his mouth and ears. His expression was also very much Danny! But he had Alice's piercing blue eyes and the hair he had was extremely dark, his nose was also very much like Alice's.

"I love you, both of you." Danny whispered.

"I, well we love you too." Alice replied. She let her head rest on Danny's chest as they watched Lyndon. He was watching them both with his big blue eyes, he was so alert, he wanted to know everything that was going on.

"Hmm, nosey buggar, can't think who he get's that off!" Danny chuckled.

"Oi!" Alice laughed slapping him gently.

"Oh!" Danny sat up causing Alice to support herself. "The sarcasm reminded me of Zoe. She's outside and Olivia and Charlotte are in the cafe."

"Danny..." Alice looked at him as he went to get up. "Why is Zoe here?" Danny's expression changed to a frown, "No no!" Alice realised how it sounded. "I don't mean I don't want her here! I mean... I thought she was out shopping, and how would she know?"

Danny took a deep breath and sat down again, he took Alice's hands and began to explain why Zoe had finished the trip and come to the hospital.

Matt looked at himself in the mirror. God, this flat was the pits! He hated it. He rubbed his cleanly shaven face before walking out of his room. He looked at a picture he had of Zoe. Why did he have to be such an idiot.

"Yo Matt!"

Matt turned round and some Cash standing opposite him. Cash was another student, he was very gangster style but was actually far from it. Matt enjoyed spending time with him, he was good fun.

"Hey Cash." Matt sighed.

"You coming out mate? There's some fit birds." Cash winked.

"I don't want to go on the pull Cash." Matt turned around and walked away.

"Why are you still hung up on her?" Cash pestered. "Man! Girls would throw themselves at you! You could have some good..."

"For god's sake! I don't want fast sex Cash!" Matt looked at the picture of Zoe. "I love Zoe, you know how I feel about her!"

"And you're not together." Cash groaned.

"I am not..." Matt began but his phone rang he picked it up, his eyes widened as he saw who it was. He answered it nervously.

"Hello?" Matt asked.

Zoe took a deep breath, god this was hard! She loved, no she still did love him!

"Hey." Zoe said trying to keep her voice normal but failing.

"Are you um... okay?" Matt asked, god he sounded so stupid.

"Yeh, listen Matt I'm not ringing for anything other than to tell you Alice has given birth. I'll get Danny to ring you with the details." Zoe told him.

"That's great news Zo! Listen..." Matt began

"No Matt! Please don't! Listen, I gotta go bye." Zoe quickly clicked the phone off. She took a deep breath and threw her head into her hands. Why had she just cut him off? She needed to hear that voice! It had meant so much to her! Her thoughts were however interrupted.

"Zoe?" Danny asked observing her state.

"Uh? What, oh Danny!" Zoe said standing up.

"Come on." Danny grinned.

"Ahh yes!" Zoe suddenly became herself and ran into the room excitedly.

Alice grinned as she saw Zoe rush in, Danny laughed to as he saw the two sisters hug.

"Little Lyndon meet your rather scary but lovely in her own way, Auntie Zoe." Alice smiled, she handed Zoe the small baby.

"Hey gorgeous. Aww he is so cute Alice! But very much like his daddy except for the eyes, nose and hair." Zoe smiled. "Oh he is so beautiful! Well done!" She winked at Danny and Alice.

"Oh! I like the name too! You know you should make Danny wear a kilt." Zoe winked to Alice, who laughed before turning her eyes onto Danny.

"NO!" Danny replied.

Lyndon began to cry in Zoe's arms.

"Aww, you wanna go back to mummy, nasty daddy making you cry!" Zoe cooed as she handed him back to Alice.

"I am not wearing a kilt!" Danny argued.

"Alice says you have nice legs." Zoe smiled sweetly.

Danny looked to Alice who was looking away from him on purpose but she did hold a smirk.

"If I say I'll think about it but no promises wil you shut up?" Danny asked Zoe in a tiresome voice.

"For now." Zoe winked. "Anyway I'll leave you two to that gorgeous nephew of mine! I'll go see Charlie and Liv."

Zoe walked out and Danny sat back next to Alice. Lyndon was now fast asleep. Danny looked down at both Alice and Lyndon. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at them. They were both absolutely beautiful! He couldn't describe how much is heart surged with love. He sighed.

He felt a hand on his own and looked down to see Alice. She was exercising her puppy eyes and 'I know if you give this smile you'll do anything' smile.

"Danny, you know how you said you'd do anything for me...?" Alice asked.

"Alice do I really have to?" Danny whined.

"Please Danny! Even if it's just for five minutes!" Alice begged.

"Dupe will slaughter me!" Danny sighed realising he was going to lose.

"He's just jealous cos you have nice legs." Alice winked. "Pwetty Pweaseeeeee?" Alice asked in a babyish voice.

Danny took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a good job I love you." He sighed.

Alice winked before pressing her lips against his. Danny smiled, Alice always got her own way but she always made sure she made it worthwhile for him!

**A/N – They were fine!**

**Sorry it was a bit poop! Im watching Martin Clunes – Horsepower... its a horse geeks heaven :P**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – First of all, sorry for not updating for a while! I've been uber busy, and I got my GCSE results and I had to enrol at college, then I had to celebrate ;) So yeh, anyway, I'm updating now :D I'll give you a um... dairy milk chocolate bar *virtual of course ;) ***

Zoe hurried down to the cafe, she immediately spotted Charlotte and Olivia and rushed over, she sat down excitedly in the seat opposite them, a grin the size of the Antarctic upon her face.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Absolutely fine and baby is too!" Zoe grinned, "A wee laddie! Lyndon Daniel Trevanion."

"Aww wow! Can I go see mum, Danny and Lyndon?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, c'mon, I came down to get yer, think I made things a tad awkward, though I'm sure Alice will get her way." Zoe was smirking as she said this which did not escape Olivia's attention.

"I know that glint in your eye, it's just like the one Alice get's... god, you two are so alike! What did you say?" Olivia asked as the climbed the stairs.

"Well, I liked the name cos it was Scottish, obviously! Then I said you'll have to get Danny in a kilt." Zoe laughed as Charlotte and Olivia also burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, could you imagine?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Aye I know, I said I wouldnae mind seein' 'im in a kilt, wanna see these legs!" Zoe winked pushing on an even stronger Scottish accent than usual.

"I would die!" Olivia exclaimed dramatically! "Besides how would you know if he had nice legs?"

Both girls turned and raised an eyebrow at Zoe.

"Me and your mother do have girly chats you know!" Zoe defended herself. "For god's sake please no! Alice can have him!"

They all laughed as the two girls wrapped their arms around Zoe, Zoe put an arm over each their shoulders before leading the way to Alice's room.

Olivia stopped.

"What you waiting for?" Zoe asked, her blue eyes were clouded by confusion.

"Are they decent?" Olivia asked smirking. Zoe shook her head and rolled her eyes opening the door. Charlotte burst in and grinned as she saw Danny and her mum sat watching over the most beautiful little baby she'd ever set her eyes on. Alice looked up and grinned and Danny signalled for her to come over. Zoe and Olivia stood at the door, they looked to each other and then smiled before watching again.

"He's so beautiful mum." Charlotte whispered, "And so tiny."

"He is isn't he." Danny smiled as Charlotte sat down on his knee watching. Olivia decided now was the time to move forward, Zoe had a huge grin on her face, she stood at the back just observing the happy family scene. She hoped Evan would get here soon. Dupe and Caroline were staying at home with Nomsa. She was the only one who knew how Evan would get here. She grinned as she watched them all talking happily.

"He looks so like Danny but then I look again and he looks like you Alice." Olivia commented, cooing over Lyndon.

"Yeh, he has your eyes and nose mum." Charlotte agreed, "But he is like Danny too."

"Let's hope he's not as stubborn as your mother!" Danny whispered in her ear, she giggled, Alice's face had turned to a mock thunderous. She had defiantly heard. Zoe winced.

"You're a brave man Daniel Trevanion! Right, I will be back in five!" Zoe ran off out the room, everyone looked to one another and shrugged.

"Anyway Trevanion! You can not even start about stubbornness you are as stubborn as a donkey... look a bit like one too, it's the big ears!" Alice teased.

"Oh yeh! Well..." Danny began but was cut short by a voice at the door, he half expected Zoe but this wasn't Zoe's tone.

"CHILDREN!"

It was like a movie, you know the type, the one's where something really cheesy happens and then to add to the cheddar they all move in slow motion (you know that dodgy type when snails move faster and smoother?), everyone turned in slow motion. Danny's face lit up and he jumped out of his seat and embraced the beautiful young girl that stood at the door.

"Rosie!" Danny exclaimed. "But I thought..."

"We timed our visit right." Rosie grinned. "Congratulations!" Rosie grinned at Alice and walked over to hug her. The pair hugged happily as Danny and Evan hugged, Max also hugged Danny, but in a manly way of course!

"He's gorgeous!" Rosie enthused, "So like dad, yet you've got your mark on him Alice! Those eyes will be a killer!"

"I know! Ladies beware!" Alice laughed. "Poor Lyndon, he's only just an hour old and we're here talking about girls!"

"Lyndon! What an adorable name!" Rosie enthused, she tickled him, he'd now woken up and was looking around with wide eyes. He seemed happy enough either way. His eyes set on Danny. Everyone let out a small sound of awe, Danny walked over, he kissed the babies forehead softly.

Everyone began to take a look at the gorgeous little boy. He truly was a beautiful baby, and he so suited his name! Rosie and Zoe were talking at the back, the pair nodded.

"Right come on everyone, let's go home." Rosie grinned.

"Yeh, come on! Give Danny, Alice and Lyndon some time!" Zoe enforced in a voice that said do not argue with me if you want to live. Everyone nodded and Danny, Alice and even little Lyndon were the subject of many kind words and embraces.

_(The next morning at Leopards Den)_

Zoe dragged herself out of bed, she'd been asked to look after the animals plus she had her own work to get on with. Leopards Den and Mara, not easy! Thankfully Vanessa was being lenient today, Rowan had tried to insist the new vet Henry did all the work but Zoe had declined his offer.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, god she felt so tired! She'd tossed and turned all night thinking of Matt. She wanted to say sorry to him, she decided today she'd defiantly ring him! That's if she had the chance, she did have a busy day. She wanted to be calm and relaxed, not tired and snappy. She wanted to talk to him properly.

"Morning dear." Caroline enthused as the door bell rang. Zoe groaned and walked to the door.

"Morning, I'll get it." Zoe mumbled. She walked over and grabbed the parcel, it was addressed to Olivia. She shrugged and signed for it before placing it on the kitchen table along with all the letters.

"I feel like death warmed up." Zoe grumbled.

"Bad night's sleep?" Caroline asked buttering some toast.

"Yeh." Zoe admitted.

"Nevermind dear." Caroline smiled.

"I'm off to work, I'll be back at lunch." Zoe told her, although she didn't know why she told Caroline.

"No problem, I'll be out with Anders." Caroline replied, Zoe nodded before setting off to work.

_(At the hospital)_

Danny wandered up to Alice's room. He'd stayed in a hotel last night. He'd left around three in the morning. Alice had fallen asleep at around midnight but Danny was ever the proud protector, he loved his family. He had sat for hours even after he was convinced both were soundly asleep just watching them sleep. Danny enjoyed this, it was something he really took pleasure from. He had often stayed awake and watched Alice sleep peacefully. Now he was watching both his wife and his son sleeping and it was the best feeling Danny had ever felt.

He walked into see a nurse with Alice, both were laughing as they dealt with Lyndon. He stood at the door watching with his soft green eyes, he had a warm smile upon his face. He sighed before stepping further in. Alice looked up and grinned, their eyes locked and the pair giggled slightly.

"Morning daddy!" Alice chuckled.

"Morning mummy!" Danny replied. "And morning Lyndon!"

"I'll leave you to it." The nurse grinned. "He's asleep finally!"

"Thanks Carrie!" Alice smiled, Carrie nodded before leaving. Danny and Alice kissed deeply and fervently as soon as she had left. They both chuckled after.

"Maybe we shouldn't be kissing this way, ah well everyone's asleep." Danny whispered.

"Hmm... good job." Alice grinned.

"You're so beautiful Alice." Danny caressed her cheek with his hand. "When you smile, there's a ray of sunshine even when it's raining outside."

Alice blushed and kissed him strongly.

"I love you so much Danny." Alice whispered as they fell into a hug.

"I love you too." Danny replied, "Princess." He added at an almost inaudible whisper. She squeezed him tighter.

"Prince Charming." Alice whispered in a teasing yet soft tone.

"What can I say?" Danny asked pulling away and wiggling his eyebrows.

Suddenly Lyndon started crying. Both giggled before springing into action. Their new life!

**A/N – Not the best update but im sooooo tired :/ x**


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe was rushing around like a mad woman. She had to get to Mara at some point today, after all that new vet was likely to be an absolute pain the in the backside for a few weeks! Plus she had a lot to do at Leopards Den. She felt emotionally and physically stretched.

A knock at the door sounded through the hallway. She groaned and went to answer the door. She opened the door and stood staring at a tall woman in her sixties, her hair was a mix of blonde and grey but there was the odd flash of brown here and there. She had green eyes but they were speckled with brown and she towered over Zoe who like Alice was on the short side at only 5'4.

"Hi, can I help you?" Zoe asked, her Scottish accent lingering in the air, but the slightly northern twang trying to fight it's way through.

"Oh are you Alice?" The woman asked in a distinct northern accent. She looked Zoe up and down before turning her nose back up.

"No, I'm her step sister. Can I ask who you are? I mean, we have no guests due to arrive today." Zoe said politely but slightly annoyed by the woman's manner.

"I'm here to see Daniel." The woman announced trying to push past Zoe.

Zoe put her arm to the wall.

"Not until you tell me who you are." Zoe told her. "Besides, Danny's not here."

"Don't play the fool with me girl." The woman rose to her full height but Zoe was not at all intimidated. If this woman wanted to play games, Zoe was happy to play ball!

"For god's sake do you really think standing up tall is gonna make me scared?" Zoe asked boredly.

The woman tried to push past Zoe once more but was impressed by the younger woman's strength as she pushed her back.

"What you gonna do, bite my kneecaps?"

"Stick around and you'll find out won't you sweetie?" Zoe growled. The woman walked away. She wasn't gonna win though! That Scottish freak would pay!

X

Danny and Alice were preparing to leave the hospital. It was a fair drive back and they weren't setting off until this afternoon but still there was a lot to pack. Danny had slyly asked Zoe to take care of Leopards Den, he didn't want Alice fretting at all. No right now, Lyndon was number one.

He was a complete character already and never failed to make Danny and Alice laugh. The way he looked at them and the way he wriggled around made them bask in the cuteness. No two parents could be prouder of him, and Alice was sure Danny would be taking him everywhere when he was old enough!

"You ready Alice?" Danny asked observing his wife as she sat back on the bed watching Lyndon sleeping.

"Yeh, just have to wait for the nurse or doctor or whoever." Alice sighed, Danny sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Alice returned the favour as they rested their heads together.

"Danny." Alice whispered.

"hmm?" Danny asked as he basked in the feeling of Alice's arms.

"I love you." Alice replied.

"I love you too." Danny whispered before kissing her softly. Both grinned approvingly at one another.

X

"Right I'm off to Mara!" Zoe shouted, she heard Caroline acknowledge her and so she walked off. She looked around before climbing into her Jeep. Something did not seem right. Oh shut up Zoe, she spat at herself, you're paranoid!

She sped off to Mara, a backlog of work and David the new vet meant one thing – lots of work.

The woman slowly walked out from behind the tree she'd been hiding behind. There was no way that that woman would keep her away. She might be strong but she wondered if anyone else could stop her. Not a chance!

She knocked on the door once more.

"Hello, is Danny there?" The lady asked sweetly.

"No, I'm afraid he's not, can I ask who's asking, I can leave a message." Caroline replied elegantly.

"It's okay, I'll wait." The woman smiled and pushed past Caroline who ran off after her.

"You can't do that!" Caroline began but the woman settled in a chair in the living room. She was seeing Danny and that, was that!

X

Zoe arrived and was instantly greeted by a young man with Rowan. She looked a bit taken a back as Rowan quickly ambushed her with his rambling.

"Zoe! How's Alice? Danny? Baby Lyndon? Is he..."

"Fine Rowan! They're back home later." Zoe smiled laughing.

"Right, well this is David, the new vet." Rowan smiled. Zoe put her hand forward and he took it eagerly, she shook his hand in her usual way and in the usual manner he looked down at his hand. That hand shake was magic! "This is Zoe, my sister and the other vet."

"Pleased to meet you David, right, a lot to do Rowan so I'll chat later yeh?" Zoe smiled. "Seriously Leopards Den is mental at the minute."

"Don't pretend you don't love it!" Rowan grinned.

"Never said I didn't!" Zoe replied before walking off with David in tow.

X

"Right so you have all the dates?" The nurse asked.

"Yep." Danny replied, he was bored now and Alice's patience was wearing thin. He was eager to get going and get home whereas Alice wanted to listen to everything the nurse said.

"Great, well, I'll see you soon. Bye!" The nurse smiled.

"Bye." Alice and Danny said together.

The minute she left the room, Alice began to lecture Danny.

"You were so rude!" Alice moaned, "God, that was so embarrassing!"

"She was boring!" Danny protested picking up Lyndon.

"And important boring stuff it was!" Alice reminded him picking up her one bag.

"Boring." Danny replied cheekily.

"Oh god, come on, let's get home!" Alice said smiling. Danny didn't reply but grinned happily as the pair proudly walked down the wards of the hospital with Lyndon.

X

"Right, I'll do this paperwork and you can clean up deal?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." David replied enthusiastically, his brown eyes shining. Zoe observed him for a moment, god she'd barely looked at him. She noticed he wasn't too bad looking but not a patch on Matt! Although she could see the ladies in the township would probably be excited, with his dark brown hair that flopped fashionably over his forehead and his skinny frame. He wasn't Zoe's type though.

Zoe was so deep in her work she didn't hear the door open. David had though and led the tall man to where Zoe was. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump. She almost shouted 'Matt' but thought the urge and spun round quickly.

"William?" She asked confused. God, Matt used to do that to her, why did Will do it to her?

"Hey hey." He grinned. "How's your sister?"

"Oh fine thanks. I guess you want that number?" Zoe asked.

"Yeh please." He smiled.

"Here." She handed him her card.

"Thanks, listen Zoe, you fancy a drink tonight?" William asked.

Zoe was slightly shocked. What did she say? Oh, what harm could a drink do? A voice inside her head answered, you could get wasted and revert to your old ways and... oh shut up Zoe thought.

"Earth to Zoe?" William asked.

"Sorry, erm how about tomorrow?" Zoe suggested, she had a lot to do tonight.

"Sure..." William forced himself to stay polite, she should go out with him tonight! Why tomorrow? Either way, he grinned at her as sexily as he could. The grin seemed to have the desired effect as even Zoe swooned slightly. Then again what girl wouldn't? Tall, dark and handsome?

"Great stuff!" Zoe grinned, "See you tomorrow Will."

"See you Zo." William kissed her cheek before walking out.

David who had watched the whole thing noticed Zoe's hand raise to her cheek, it remained there as though she was shocked. All she could think about was Matt.

"Love him?" David asked.

"Yeh..." Zoe replied dreamily as she thought of Matt. Suddenly she clicked into the real world. "No not him I mean..." Matt she added silently.

"Yeh yeh!" David laughed.

"I do not love him! I love Matt if you must know, shame he doesn't love me." Zoe replied sourly.

"Matt?" David asked.

Zoe who had pushed her head into her hands turned to face him. David was shocked, she had tears in her eyes, he didn't expect Zoe to have any tears! He sat beside her as Zoe began to talk to David about the recent events.

**A/N – Oh, who's the woman?**

**Is William good or bad?**

**Is David really interested in Zoe's tears or is it a front?**

**So many questions!**

**Hehe x**


	17. Chapter 17

"So anyone got the joys of you?" Zoe asked David as she wiped her eyes.

"Nope, single!" He grinned.

"Ah, the ladies of the township will be pleased." Zoe replied grinning her classic cheeky grin.

"Doubt it." David sighed.

"Eh?" Zoe frowned trying to think.

"I'm gay." David smiled.

"Oh! I see! Sorry, I made that awkward." Zoe laughed.

"You don't mind?" David asked as though he was shocked.

"Of course not." Zoe replied looking in his eyes. "You like men so what? I like men too!"

David chuckled, he really liked Zoe. She was the first person in a long time who he'd openly told he was gay and she didn't seem to mind at all. He felt like he could place trust in her and she'd never break it. He could see why everyone loved her.

"So any fitties?" David asked.

"Nah, not really! Though if you could flirt with Rowan that would make my day!" Zoe grinned wickedly.

"No problem babes." He replied winking. Zoe chuckled.

"I gotta dash! See you tomorrow David." Zoe smiled realising she was meant to have left thirty minutes ago.

"See you later." David smiled as he continued tiding up.

X

"Danny."

"Yeh?" Danny replied looking across to her, Alice was sat beside him tending to Lyndon.

"You know when you feel like life is perfect?" Alice asked him, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

"Yeh... I have the feeling right now. My beautiful wife sat beside me, my son... my family back at Leopards Den." Danny smiled.

"I feel like that too, but how do you get rid of that feeling?" Alice sighed.

"What feeling?" Danny replied in confusion.

"That feeling something or someone is going to bring everything crashing down." Alice replied as he drove masterfully down the old sandy tracks.

Danny said nothing but pulled the car up. Alice looked at him in confusion but he just smiled.

"Alice, don't think like that. No one is going to hurt us or our family. The world can through terrorist bombers at us, nothing will break us apart. We're stronger than ever." Danny told her holding one of her hands.

"I keep telling myself that but it's just so stubborn." Alice replied sadly.

"Well it is your thought after all!" Danny teased, Alice however just laughed sadly. "Hey, Alice, I mean it, I love you, nothing is gonna break us down, we're a united front!"

"I'm sorry." Alice replied.

"What for?" Danny replied.

"Being daft." Alice mumbled.

"Hey, come here!" Danny opened his arms but realised Lyndon was in the way. "Ah!" Danny climbed out of the Jeep at his side and walked round to Alice's side of the jeep. He wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him too. After one gentle kiss they broke apart and Danny started the motor once more.

"Thanks Danny." Alice smiled.

X

Zoe arrived back at Leopards Den and was singing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse to herself when she was greeted by Caroline. She grabbed Zoe's arm.

"Zoe, there's a woman and she just won't go." Caroline cried. "I've tried all ways."

"Oh, I'll sort it, probably just a... wait! Woman? Let me guess, dodgy hair, like brown, grey and blonde with greeny brown eyes and of course absolutely lanky as a lamppost?" Zoe asked, anger slowly ebbing its way to the surface. Her blue eyes had turned the deadly dark blue. Caroline bit her lip, Zoe was storming into the living room now. That tall lanky...

"Zoe!"

Zoe saw Olivia.

"Not now Liv!" Zoe growled.

"Zoe!" Olivia squealed following her. She gasped as Zoe stopped at the living room and flung the door open. The cringes squeaked angrily but Zoe was beyond angry.

"Ahh, the Scottish freak returns." The lady smiled.

"I told you once, now I don't tell people a second time!" Zoe growled rushing towards her.

"Oh my god!" Olivia screamed as Evan rushed to the door hearing the commotion. Zoe stopped and looked at her.

"Danny's Aunt Mary." Evan gasped, suddenly his eyes turned dark. "What does the bitch want, here to try and ruin Danny's life, and no doubt Alice's?"

"I just want to see my nephew." Mary replied.

"And where's the cow? Sorry I'm insulting the cow's there, where's the slapper? Louise." Evan growled.

"She's on her way." Mary replied standing up. She began to walk towards the kids but Zoe stood in front of them and held her back. "Move you shortie."

"No." Zoe replied simply somehow managing to keep her temper.

"Everyone! Quick veranda!" Dupe called.

Olivia and Evan looked to Zoe. She nodded and waited until they had gone before rushing towards Mary. She pinned the taller woman up against the radiator.

"I've had just about enough of you. Now I'm warning you, you don't even dare try and get inbetween my sister and Danny, because believe me, I'll have you if so much as try anything. And as for your daughter, she best not try anything either, take this as a taster session, have a double dose, your daughter's not here and I hate to deny OAP's their due. Although do remember old age is no excuse for ignorance." Zoe spat before punching her in her stomach. Mary fell to the floor as Zoe left.

"I'm not going anywhere." She croaked as she handcuffed herself to the radiator.

"Give me ten minutes to find an angle grinder... but do give your hand a funeral." Zoe told her walking off.

X

Danny rushed round and opened the door for Alice. She smiled at him in appreciation as she cradled Lyndon. He quickly grabbed the luggage and carefully walked beside Alice. Lyndon was looking around with his huge blue eyes.

"Well Lyndon this is your home son." Danny smiled proudly. "Welcome home sweetheart." Danny whispered into Alice's ear, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Welcome home." Alice grinned, she kissed Lyndon softly. "Shall we get you inside?"

He gurgled happily and both Danny and Alice laughed. He truly was amazing.

"Welcome home!" Olivia shouted running out to greet them. Evan was not far behind and Charlotte was also galloping towards them. "Oh my god, I swear he get's cuter every day!"

"Aww, hi Lyndon." Charlotte grinned tenderly stroking his little cheek.

"Hey Lynd, don't worry, I'll help you live with the sisters, bro's together yeh?" Evan smiled giving his finger to Lyndon who happily squeezed it. "That's a done deal now!" Evan grinned.

Dupe was the next to walk down the stairs. He walked over and smiled, Danny swore he saw tears in Dupe's eyes.

"He's beautiful. Really he is." Dupe smiled, he removed his hat and put it on the baby's head. Everyone grinned and Alice kissed his cheek. "You never cease to amaze Alice." Dupe whispered in her ear.

"I thought that was Danny." Alice chuckled.

"What was me?" Danny asked as Caroline and Nomsa began to fuss over Lyndon.

"Never mind dear." Alice smiled.

Zoe came down the stairs. Alice smiled at her and Zoe smiled back but if there was one thing Alice knew about Zoe, it was when she was angry and putting on a face. Zoe looked absolutely furious, her eyes were extremely dark, her teeth were gritted, her pace was heavy and strong.

"Ahh! My nephew returns! Hey Lyndon!" Zoe smiled tickling him under his chin gently.

"You okay Zoe?" Alice asked.

"There's a situation in the living room." Zoe whispered.

"What kind of situation?" Alice asked causing Danny to look.

"A woman come to see Danny. I've tried to chuck her out, but well you'll see. Which reminds me angle grinder!" Zoe replied walking to the generator room. Zoe picked up the machinery she wanted and began to walk back.

"I'll go." Danny said.

"No!" Alice shouted, grabbing his hand. "United front!"

"You have Lyndon to think about." Danny argued.

"Danny..." Alice began.

"Don't you trust me?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do, but I'm not letting you go in there alone. Especially if Zoe has an angle grinder." Alice argued. "I'm sure Caroline would love to hold her grandchild, well technically anyway."

"Okay okay you win!" Danny relented.

Caroline had eagerly accepted Lyndon. Alice hated leaving him, she wasn't that sort of mother but she had suddenly become immensely protective of Danny. She wouldn't let anyone touch him or bad mouth him! He was her little boy's daddy! She kissed him before they walked into the room hand in hand.

Danny's mouth dropped as his hand froze on Alice's. She squeezed his hand but he just remained still. Alice looked up at him and immediately felt a wave of anger overcome her...

**A/N – **

**Oh why's Alice angry?**

**You all know who the woman is now though ;)**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

Alice's head snapped towards Mary. One look at Danny had infuriated Alice and well, no one upset Alice...

"You better have a good reason for being here and even better one for making my husband look like he's about to implode!" Alice growled staring the older woman straight in the eyes.

"Ah, so you're Alice... the one with extra baggage?" Mary replied calmly.

Alice looked absolutely furious by this point... if she meant what she thought she meant by baggage she was going to get it, regardless of whether she'd just had a caesarean or not!

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Alice asked in tone of voice that would put the fear of God up anybody. Danny suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked down at Alice.

"Well, you know, daughter and now a son too! Suppose he married you cos he got you knocked up?" Mary smiled evilly.

"That's it!" Alice yelled and rushed forward but Danny stopped her.

"Alice no! You've just had a child! You should be resting not fighting." Danny told her.

"Oh so I've to let her call my daughter and our son?" Alice shouted at him, her blue eyes had darkened with anger.

"No... but you aren't going to hit her. Believe me if you hadn't just had Lyndon I'd let you kill her quite happily, but nothing is happening to you Alice! You mean to much too me, please Alice..." Danny pleaded with her, his green eyes gazed into hers. His hands were on her shoulders. She sighed before nodding.

"Ah, good lad protect you're true family." Mary replied coldly.

"You aren't my family." Danny growled.

"Oh, yes we are. You know that I'm now your stepmother and Aunt." She told him.

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed.

"Well your father and I..."

"But you're his sister in law! That is sick!" Danny shouted in disgust.

"Oh it's been going on for some time, in actual fact, it was going on when you're mother was alive. About Louise actually..."

Danny almost roared in anger. He punched the wall angrily. Alice stood watching him, the anger was bubbling away at her.

"Don't get upset Danny, she's always liked you. Now you're even closer." Mary smiled.

"WHAT?" Alice shouted, she knew about this Louise, and she was getting nowhere near Danny!

"Half sister." Mary replied.

"No, no, no!" Danny shouted. "I refuse! Get outta here!"

"Sorry Danny but I'm not going anywhere." Mary replied rattling her handcuffs.

"Don't worry, I'll personally remove you!" Alice growled rushing towards her before Danny could stop her.

"Make that a we sis." Zoe replied bursting through the door with the angle grinder, "Now how to make this pain free... or sorry did I say pain free? I meant pain for free."

Alice nodded and Zoe started the machine up.

"Now where to have the cut off point?" Zoe asked Alice.

"How about here?" Alice asked pointing to the cuff.

"I was thinking more here." Zoe replied hovering the grinder over Mary's wrist.

"Maybe we should get a rough estimation. I remember in wood and metal work you had to saw twice and then you could saw properly." Alice replied.

"Oh yes! I remember, Mr Gerald used to call it, strike twice and row there on." Zoe replied. "Okay, Alice grade me!" Zoe smiled.

Danny suddenly snapped out of his second trance to see Alice and Zoe with an angle grinder. Alice was counting down from five and Zoe was holding the grinder above Mary's wrist.

"NO!" Danny shouted.

Both Zoe and Alice groaned and turned round.

"Daniel! Shut up will you? I had just got my aim for strike 1!" Zoe moaned.

"Zoe you are not cutting her hand off and Alice I cannot believe you are actually agreeing to that!" Danny sighed. "I can't let you hurt her."

"Oh but she can hurt us and not to mention you?" Alice asked him. Mary smiled evilly, her plan was working. Tear Danny apart from wife number three and get him with wife number four.

"She's... she's... my aunt." Danny replied.

"Thanks Danny, well you stay loyal to your deranged Aunt then!" Alice shouted angrily.

Zoe shook her head as Alice stormed off.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"Family first eh Danny?" Mary piped up.

"You can shut up. If you don't shut your trap, I'll shut it for you remember who's on the floor." Zoe growled at her.

"I dare you." Mary spat at her.

Zoe could never resist a dare, she raised her foot and kicked her in the teeth.

"And that's what you call a kick in the teeth." Zoe told her.

"ZOE!" Danny shouted.

"You're unbelievable Danny." Zoe shook her head angrily and walked off, he went for the grinder but Zoe picked it up. "You ain't having this, she wants to live with a radiator let her carry on!"

Danny sighed as he heard the door slam... some united front he had there with Alice. All she'd been doing was standing up for him, but he couldn't exactly let her saw his Aunt's hand off and he couldn't chuck her out could he?

"You can stay in the guest lodge, but you don't come to the house unless I say you can." Danny replied. "That's if you somehow get out of the cuffs."

"You know Danny, that Alice, she doesn't seem to treat you right, I mean shouting in your face. Seems like she's trying to take you away from your real family... making you choose her or us. You deserve so much better." Mary sweet talked.

"You're wrong, it's Alice who deserves better." Danny replied walking away.

X

"Alice come on, open up." Zoe tried to coax Alice to unlock her door but it was failing. She sighed, Danny was in so much trouble! "Lyndon wants his mummy." She replied looking at the little boy in her arms.

Alice slowly opened the door. Zoe smiled and handed her Lyndon who began to sleep happily once more. Zoe walked in and locked the door. Alice had obviously been crying, well judging by the blotchy skin, red eyes and running mascara anyway!

"Why did he protect her?" Alice asked. "Okay so we weren't gonna cut her hand off really but... why did he protect her? I know she's his family but he hates her Zoe! He's meant to love me!"

"Alice you know Danny loves you, he'd lay down his life for you." Zoe told her, she took her sister's hands, "You have way too much together for him to give you up to his crazy aunt. Look at your little boy sleeping, you and Danny created his life out of nothing but pure love. Alice we both know Danny's an idiot but he's the idiot who's madly in love with you. And for the record, I was gonna chop her hand off, she's had a kick in the teeth, rather literally."

"Good, bitch deserves one!" Alice replied. "I just... what if she tears us apart?"

"She won't... and if she tries I'll kill her." Zoe replied. "Now come on, chin up." Zoe moved Alice's chin up. "Wipe away the tears." Zoe handed her a tissue. "And come here for some Zoe lovin'" Zoe grinned embracing Alice in a tight hug. Alice laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks Zoe." Alice replied.

"Right well I'm off..." Zoe said.

Zoe walked outside and saw Danny. She walked up to him furiously.

"I'm telling you now Daniel, I love you as my brother but if I find Alice in the state I just found her in again you are a dead man. Now you get in there and you sort it out. I'm not asking anymore, I'm ordering... and another thing... consider protecting her against your damned Aunt, not protecting your Aunt against us."

Zoe stormed off, she had work to get back too. But her threat had stalled Danny's engine. He was unnerved. Zoe never made idle threats, and she had never looked so angry at him ever. What state was Alice in? He took a deep breath and entered the room quietly...

**A/N – Uh-oh... Zoe's angry, Alice is upset, Mary's still handcuffed to the radiator and Danny's just an idiot lol! **

**x**


	19. Chapter 19

Alice had heard him come in, she knew who it was, well no one but Danny could walk in without knocking, only Dupe but he's loud and chooses totally inappropriate times. She continued to ignore him.

"Alice..." Danny said softly.

Alice ignored him, she was annoyed with him, plain and simple! He didn't even like the woman, he detested her. Why was he so okay with the whole Aunt Mary and his dad thing too? Surely he'd be fuming? Unless he already knew...

"Alice please..." Danny begged.

"Why Danny? Why should I listen to you? Don't you have your precious Aunt or step mum whatever she is to protect and love and take care of? Don't worry about me, I'm sure I can live." Alice mumbled angrily folding the clothes that needed putting away.

"Alice, I know I've been stupid... but I want to make it right. I just saw you and Zoe threatening to cut her hand off what did you expect me to do? Let you do it?" Danny asked.

"Oh, thanks Danny so you actually thought we'd cut her hand off? What do you take me for Danny?" Alice asked him, her blue eyes had a glisten to them, a look of hurt and anger.

"No of course not." Alice raised her eyebrows. "Alice! I... I love you, I know you wouldn't do it, it was just snapping out of a trance and seeing you two there... I had to protect her."

"That's your fathers job." Alice replied moodily.

"And mine too in his abscence." Danny said.

"What about protecting your actual family Danny? You know your wife, your kids. Evan and Olivia hate her... for god's sake Danny she badmouthed my daughter! An innocent child who's ten!" Alice's voice was full of emotion.

"I will protect you!" Danny argued. "Always have and always will!"

"You didn't protect me when she said that the only reason you married me was because you got me knocked up, or the baggage comment or... you let her say it." Alice's eyes welled with tears, they were swimming in emotion. "You don't know how much that hurt Danny..." Alice began to cry as her voice broke.

"Oh Alice." Danny murmured as he took her into his arms. She clung to him and cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I just... you know what there's no excuse but I'll make it better yeh?"

"You promise?" Alice whimpered.

"I promise." Danny smiled. "Pinky promise." He grinned holding out his little finger, she smiled and half laughed as they connected them, "And sealed with a kiss." Danny smiled as he took her face in his hands and kiss her with a tenderness and passion that told Alice unspoken just how much he loved her... even if he was a bit of an idiot at times.

Alice wrapped her arms around him. She loved him so much, she couldn't even explain, she felt like she was going to explode with this amount of love.

"Danny can I ask you something kinda well i suppose it's personal." Alice mumbled in his chest.

"Of course you can" He replied they sat down together, Alice sat and watched a sleeping Lyndon before taking Danny's hand and looking into his eyes.

"Does it not bother you that your dad sorta you know..."

"I already knew, I have since I was twelve." Danny looked down sadly, Alice looked at him in confusion, he knew? Alice squeezed his hand as he wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"Danny?" Alice asked.

"My dad, he forced me to lie... I was scared Alice, scared of what would happen to me. It seemed easier to keep his secret than tear the whole family apart." Danny sighed. "It was horrible Alice, having to lie to my mother, to my friends, having to pretend that it was all hunky dory. He lived a double life and it was horrible, because I had to live his life, both of them. It took a lot out of me... and he still didn't feel any pride in me. Some days I'd just want to bring his world down... tell mum but how could i?" Danny's tears fell hardly, Alice was also crying... she knew it was bad but not this bad. "I just... I feel trapped like that twelve year old boy lying all his teenage years."

"Danny, I'm so sorry." Alice whispered as she hugged him tightly. "That wasn't fair on you... but it makes me understand now... but hey. "Alice cupped his cheek in one hand. "You are amazing Danny Trevanion and you don't need to hide anything. She's jealous Danny, jealous of what you have."

"Which is what?" Danny asked.

"People who love you more than anything in the world, a thriving business, a brilliant job, children who adore you and a home Danny." Alice replied softly.

"I love you Alice Collins." Danny smiled looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Alice replied smiling as the pair leaned in towards one another and kissed softly. Alice pulled away and looked at the clock, "Ah, somebody is due their feed!"

She walked over to Lyndon and picked him up, he was wide awake now and was happily looking around.

"Ah, good sleep little man?" Danny asked him as Alice sat beside him.

"Hmm, hungry man." Alice giggled looking down at him.

"Like his mummy then!" Danny remarked cheekily.

"No, his daddy!" Alice argued smiling.

"Mummy and daddy actually." Danny agreed, Alice nodded and laughed. That was actually true.

X

Zoe was sat in the kitchen when the phone rang, she got up and answered it in her usual bored way.

"Hello, Leopards Den."

"Zoe?"

Zoe smiled, Rosie!

"The one and only!" Zoe grinned, "You want your dad?"

"If possible... Alice an'all!" Rosie replied excitedly.

"Gimme half an hour to prise them apart with a crowbar..." Zoe replied seriously and dramatically as Rosie laughed.

"DANNY, ALICE!" Zoe shouted. No reply. She rolled her eyes as she heard giggling.

"You have five seconds to seize any bad action, five, four, one." Zoe opened the door and saw them feeding Lyndon, she smiled. "So for once innocent giggles." Zoe replied softly.

"Yep, what's up Zoe?" Alice asked.

"The moon and the stars." Zoe replied wittily, "Oh I'm so funny! No Rosie's on the phone."

Danny grinned and went to stand up when he remembered Alice. He looked at her.

"Go on Danny." Alice smiled.

"No, she wants you both, well all three of you I'm guessing." Zoe told her.

"Gimme five,"

"You have thirty minutes, I told rose i'd need half an hour to prise you apart with a crowbar." Zoe grinned manically.

"Fantastic." Danny replied sarcastically.

"Please Daniel you'll make me blush!" Zoe grinned wittily.

Danny and Alice laughed and walked off together, Lyndon was in Alice's arms as she cooed over him. He was so beautiful! Perfect. They walked into the study and closed the door, Danny put the phone on speaker and grinned.

"Hey Rosie!"

"Big sister Rosie." Alice interrupted.

X

Zoe was smiling, they'd sorted it out. Good, oh crap, she'd forgot about Mary! Oh well... suddenly the door bell rang she answered it and stood staring at a shorter woman. She had deep brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Like hey, um, is this like Leopards Den where Danny lives?" The girl asked, she seemed to have an American accent.

"Um yes, who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, I'm Louise! That's L-O-U-I-S-E. This place is totally wayout!"

"Well yes it is in the African bush." Zoe replied sarcastically but with a light heart.

"What?" Louise replied. Zoe smiled, she heard a hint of northerner in that voice! She guessed this Louise had spent considerable time in America for some reason. Ah well, good for her! She looked around mid twenties, Zoe's age... she must be pretty well off.

"Come on." Zoe sighed. "African nights are cold... but it's Danny and Alice's decision what happens to you."

"You're not Alice?"

"No, I'm her sister." Zoe replied, here sit down.

"Where's my mom?"

"Ah." Zoe replied. "Well... you'll find out." Zoe replied, gulping. Shit, the daughter wouldn't be too pleased with her. Ah well, may as feed her Zoe thought as she helped Nomsa dish out the food. Chicken wrapped in bacon with roast potatoes. Heaven!

**a/n – ahh a bit of cute danice...**

**What's the deal with Louise though? **

**And does Mary ever get off the radiator lol!**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeh yeh, see you later Rosie." Danny smiled into the phone as he and Alice rung up. Both were stood up and began to coo over Lyndon.

"You going to daddy?" Alice asked him, he gurgled happily as Danny took him into his arms.

"Hello little man, shall we go and see what everyone's eating?" Danny asked him in a singsong sort of voice. Alice smiled watching them.

They walked slowly into the kitchen, they saw Zoe ushering a woman into a room. Danny gasped but Zoe turned round and told them to get round the corner. Both did so, Lyndon began to cry loudly. Alice rolled her eyes at Danny and pushed him into their room.

"Thanks son." Danny laughed, "We'll make a spy of you yet."

"Thought he was going to be a footballer?" Alice asked grinning.

"No cricketer." Danny replied, "He's on his way to a fantastic career in commentary or even just a spectator with that amount of noise!"

Alice chuckled. Danny never failed to make her laugh, that was one of the millions of reasons she loved him. Danny was just everything she had ever wanted. Okay, so he wasn't the handsome, rich, dark movie star but he was so much more than that. He was everything to Alice, her morning, her evening, her sunshine, her moon and stars.

"Think the coast is clear?" Danny asked breaking Alice's thoughts. He was playing with Lyndon who seemed quite happy to be with Danny.

"We'll found out." Alice smiled.

Alice nodded and saw Zoe sat at the kitchen table. She seemed to be thinking, or just monging anyway.

"Oi mong." Alice smiled sitting down across from her, Danny sat beside her, still cradling Lyndon proudly.

"Louise has arrived. She doesn't know about cuckoo waltz yet. I got her to go to bed before she face planted the table, she's in a guest hut." Zoe sighed, she stood up and pulled two plates out the oven. "Some food Nomsa made, some sort of meaty thing."

Alice laughed, "You mean a stew?" She smiled looking at it.

"Whatever." Zoe replied.

Alice smiled and looked to Danny who was staring ahead. Alice looked at him and took Lyndon off him. He didn't even notice. Zoe and Alice shared a look of confusion before shrugging.

"Danny?" Alice asked.

"What uh?" Danny replied quickly.

"What's up?" Alice enquired stroking his arm. She put his plate in front of him.

"I'm not hungry." Danny replied standing up and walking away.

"Danny! Don't walk away... you need to eat... united front." Alice shouted at him.

He continued walking away.

Alice stood up and rushed after him she grabbed his arm. Zoe watched, a careful eye on the pair. Danny best have taken that warning seriously!

"Danny, you can't just walk away. That goes against everything." Alice told him, Danny wouldn't meet her eyes. "Danny! Look in my eyes."

He refused so Alice quickly cupped his face in her free hand and pulled him to look into her eyes. "Danny, I want to help you, I love you and do you see happiness here? Happiness that you're upset, look in my eyes. It hurts to see you upset Danny... tell me."

Danny looked down and nodded. He sighed and kept hold of her hand, he looked at Lyndon.

"I... just, why did some bad have to come? I mean everything was perfect. We had each other, our family, our friends and now Lyndon... then they came and ruined it. Louise comes across as nice but she's just so..."

"I know Danny, you don't need to say it, but don't you dare walk away from me and Lyndon, lose sleep or not eat. Lyndon needs his daddy just as much as his mummy, and Danny, I need you... I can't do this alone." Alice replied.

"Why are you always right?" Danny asked smiling.

"Because I'm a woman, and I'm your wife, I am ALWAYS right, even when wrong, I am right." Alice smiled smugly.

"And I'm glad you're my wife." Danny smiled kissing her forehead softly. "What would I do without you?"

"Erm... you'd end up doing all the paperwork, you'd have iron your own clothing! You'd have to... actually I'm not even going there!" Alice replied grinning at Lyndon. "Little man is innocent."

It was around two hours later when Danny and Alice flopped down on the sofa. Lyndon was sleeping happily in their room. Alice placed the baby monitor on the side. Alice was exhausted, she should really be resting, but she never did anything by the doctor's orders. She curled up into Danny who smiled and held her around her shoulders. Mary was glaring at them painfully, still attached to the radiator. Zoe had her feet up on the chair watching the X Factor on ITV, which they had had put in specially. Olivia and Evan were in their rooms and Charlotte and Nomsa were long in bed. Dupe and Caroline were also happily sat on one of the sofas.

"Tired?" Danny asked Alice softly.

"Exhausted." Alice replied closing her eyes as she rested happily on Danny's chest.

"Aww poor baby." Danny began to coo cheekily. Alice smiled and slapped his chest playfully without opening her eyes.

"She must be tired, usually she'd be kicking my arse." Danny laughed.

"Language." Caroline scolded him.

"Arse? Okay Ass." Danny replied.

"As bad." Caroline replied.

"Donkeys" Alice mumbled.

"I'm glad you agree Alice." Mary snarled.

"I might be tired, but I'll still wake up and beat you to the ground. Have fun sleeping on your radiator." Alice replied back, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Come on you, to bed with you!" Danny smiled pulling her up, she groaned, opening her eyes, she smiled at him. "No!" Danny laughed realising how it sounded.

"Night everyone but radiator hugger." Alice smiled as she and Danny walked off hand in hand.

_(The next day)_

Alice was awake and feeling fully re-freshed, she'd only woken up once due to Lyndon crying and Danny had been sorting it. She smiled, daddy doing the nights sounded good to her! Although they had agreed a long time before that they would share as much as possible.

She began to get changed when Zoe knocked on the door. Zoe walked in after announcing it was her. Alice continued with what she was doing.

"Alice." Zoe began...

"What?" Alice asked suspiouscly.

"I dunno what to do." Zoe sighed sitting on the chair in their room.

"About what?" Alice replied.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Alice questioned.

"I'm having a drink with William!" Zoe spurted out.

"Well that's good." Alice replied. "Although if you get wasted I'll seriously damage your health."

"I won't... don't be stupid... but it's not good Alice, I dunno I just..." Zoe sighed.

"You miss Matt and you still love him?" Alice asked.

"Well yeh." Zoe replied looking down.

"Look Zoe, I know I can't say much, I know how it feels to lose the one and only man you love" She sighed looking towards Danny, "But, Zoe you are young, full of life. You live for a good party, this isn't the Zoe I know, the Zoe I know would be going out there with the intention of having fun. You don't need to do anything you know, a drinks a drink. It doesn't mean a drink and then sex." Alice told her.

"You're right, I should just enjoy it." Zoe replied.

"Well off you go to work, I'm sure you don't mind perving on David either. Ladies of the township will be pleased." Alice grinned.

"Not really, more the men, well maybe they'd be mortified." Zoe added thinking about whether the men would be pleased.

"Eh?" Alice replied completely confused.

"He's gay." Zoe laughed.

"OH!" Alice laughed as she realised how slow she had been.

Zoe smiled, before hugging Alice. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem, what are sister's for yo?" Alice winked.

"And now I leave before she turns hyper! I am sooo not getting the blame for that!" Zoe smiled as she walked out of the room. She took a deep breath. Alice had given her some confidence, and she felt in a way refreshed, like she knew what she was doing. Zoe had been busy, kept busy by happenings but it hadn't changed her feelings inside, she'd just had an excuse to hide them. Now it felt like she had to find a way to hide them from the world. Zoe had endured sleepless nights and nightmares, she'd cried herself to sleep at some points. She missed Matt, but that chapter of her life was probably over for good ,she'd treated him like shit on the phone, and she'd forever owe him that due.

**A/N –**

**A bit of a filler!**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

_(Later on – Zoe meets William at the bar)_

Zoe sat fiddling with the ring she was wearing. It was one Matt had given her and she absolutely adored it. She felt closer to him when she wore it, and it was a memory. A reminder of the best times of her life.

William arrived and looked around. He spotted Zoe sat by the bar talking to Fatani. Wow, he thought to himself. She scrubbed up well! For the first time since forever she had worn her thick curly hair down and had left it natural, something Zoe never did. She hated her hair natural and called it her personal long afro failure, usually it was straightened or straightened and then curled, not left naturally curly.

"Hey hey good looking." William grinned walking up to her.

"Hi." Zoe replied hugging him before kissing him on each cheek. William ordered their round before the pair went and sat at a table.

"You look gorgeous Zoe." William smiled taking in her appearance. She wore little make up, and had a beautiful blue dress on with black tights and patent high heels.

"Thanks." Zoe mumbled. "You look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks." William smiled. He had opted for a dark shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He wore a crisp white tie that hung loosely and had one diamond earring in his ear. Zoe sighed as she remembered the lyrics to a song.

'_He was everything I'd waited for, a miracle._

_And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new..._

_It could never be the way, no it will never be the way..._

_I loved you.'_

Zoe sighed... why did some songs fit your life so perfectly. William really was the man she'd dreamed of from being about twelve, but now he was here, the only one she wanted was Matt and she couldn't give that love to anyone but him.

X

"We really need to get her off the radiator you know Alice." Danny sighed.

"I know, you best go sort it." Alice smiled as she fed Lyndon.

"I'll do it in a bit." Danny smiled sitting on the bed.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Cos I wanna watch." Danny replied.

Alice said nothing but grinned happily.

"Oh, wee man's hungry." She cooed softly.

"He wants to be big and tough!" Danny grinned, "Like his daddy."

Alice had to swallow a laugh, but still sniggered to herself.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Big and tough?" Alice teased.

"Shut up." Danny laughed as Alice finished with Lyndon. She handed him to Danny who began to talk to him softly.

"Right... where is it?" Alice mumbled to herself searching through her drawer.

"Where's what?" Danny asked.

"The camera." Alice replied.

"Why you want that?" Danny asked.

"For a cute picture of you and Lyndon." Alice replied, "And to take one of Mary."

Danny sighed and shook his head. Alice found it and turned the camera on.

"Big smile!" Alice grinned.

Danny did as he was told as Alice took the picture.

"Hmm good one for facebook." Alice grinned.

"You have facebook?" Danny asked.

"Yeh, Liv made me join, I have one hundred and sixty five friends so far!" Alice grinned proudly.

"Oh my god! I wanna join!" Danny replied. "And I want a picture of all three of us."

"Well you have longer arms so you can take it." Alice replied.

He nodded as Alice took Lyndon, leaning into his chest. They smiled happily.

"Like teenagers." Alice laughed "taking pictures of ourselves."

"You, make, me, feel, like we are living a, teenage, dream..." Danny began to sing.

"That's quite true, come on! Let's make you a facebook!" Alice grinned as they placed a sleeping Lyndon down, Alice flicked the baby monitor on before walking off hand in hand with Danny.

X

"Singstar DISNEY!" Charlotte smiled as she, Olivia and Evan tried to decide on what game to play on the Wii.

"Okay!" Evan grinned.

They were all ignoring Mary. She was trying to get their attention but all three blanked her.

"Cruella De vil seems a fitting tune." Olivia smiled sweetly but glaring at Mary.

All three began to belt out Cruella De vil as Mary cringed. All three were being purposely awful but decided it would be fun to annoy Mary knowing she couldn't move.

X

"Okay so now upload a picture." Alice told Danny.

"But there's loads of pictures." Danny moaned.

"Well just choose one." Alice laughed.

"What's yours?" Danny asked.

"One of me and you on our wedding day." Alice replied.

"Oh! I know!" Danny grinned.

He scrolled through all their photos. Alice was sat on his knee and Danny was peering at the computer scene from behind her.

He finally found the one he wanted. It was one of his favourites. It was taken when they'd just found out Alice was pregnant, and was taken at their anniversary. Danny was stood behind Alice and had his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was over her shoulder as he leant down. Alice was looking at him slightly and had both her hands on his. Both were grinning at one another as they gazed into the others eyes.

"Aww, I love that picture." Alice smiled. "We look all happy and loved up."

"Are we not now?" Danny asked.

"Well yeh, and believe me if I wasn't on the strictest orders I'd be proving the love part... but like... we look care free almost." Alice tried to explain feeling uncomfortable and getting her words mixed up.

"I know what you mean. Well I'll always love you Alice." Danny smiled.

"And I'll always love you more." Alice replied kissing him before he could argue.

X

The night was coming to an end for Zoe and William. Zoe had had fun for the first time in ages and William had also enjoyed himself.

"Thanks for tonight Will... it's been long overdue." Zoe smiled softly.

William nodded. Long overdue... he thought about her words, wondering what she meant...

X

Danny and Alice walked into the front room ready to let Mary off when they saw their three children serenading her. Danny looked at Alice who shrugged realising they had singstar on.

They were singing She's a Tramp to Mary who was growling at them.

"Shouldn't that be He's a tramp?" Alice asked, "Come on you lot, stop it."

"But it's funny mum!" Charlotte moaned.

"Please turn the song to something else and play over there." Alice told them.

They all groaned and mumbled evil mother/step mother. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She placed the baby monitor on the side and nodded to Danny who began to carefully remove Mary from the radiator.

X

William decided he had to do this! She wanted this! He knew it, she always had.

"Zoe..." He said in a low voice, Zoe frowned at him. In a quick movement he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her towards him bowing his head towards hers, his eyes flickered close but re opened sharply as his face was stung by Zoe's hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Zoe exclaimed backing off.

"I thought it was what you wanted." William whispered.

Zoe said nothing but ran off clambering into her Jeep and speeding back to Leopards Den.

**A/N – Was Zoe harsh on Will?**

**What's gonna happen to Mary once she's off? And Louise?**

**Ohh its all exciting now :P**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

"Sit down." Alice said sternly as Mary stood up rubbing her wrists. Alice had her arms folded across her chest.

"Or what?" Mary taunted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're asking a wild life vet or what? Has it occurred to you that there's lions in cages?" Alice sighed in a bored manner. Mary grunted before sitting down.

Evan, Olivia and Charlotte were watching.

"You three can scram as well!" Alice ordered them, however her voice was light hearted.

"Evil." Evan teased.

"Evan dearest boy, you do realise I can treat you like you are five years old?" Alice winked but enforcing her meaning.

"Well, it would only be rude not too..." Olivia began as all three shouted JUMP. Alice laughed as all three tried to hug her.

"Go on, away and play with your pet aliens." Alice smiled as all three walked off grumbling. Alice forgetting about Mary, sighed and shook her head before laughing silently to herself. Danny was also smiling pretty dumbly.

"Ahem." Mary interrupted. She had purposely interrupted; she couldn't help but watch with envy as she witnessed the close bonds the family held. She couldn't help but envy Alice. Her daughter and step children absolutely adored her.

"Ahh, yes... mustn't forget Daniel!" Alice smiled pretending to remember.

"Ahh yes quite right Mrs Trevanion!" Danny replied grinning. His face turned more serious. "Right, I have to decide what to do with you? What you after?"

"Oh very Laird-ish!" Alice mocked, "Scottish Lord sort of." She expanded as she looked at two blank faces.

"I need time away... I wanted to tell you the truth." Mary sighed. "I just... I don't know. Life isn't easy, for me or Louise."

Danny nodded.

"I want to have a family again." Mary told them, it was the truth after all.

"And Louise? What's she want?" Danny asked.

"A new challenge?" Mary suggested looking at them shiftily.

"Right, well you can go get some food, and I'll talk to Alice." Danny told her.

"Eh?" Mary asked.

"Alice is my wife. I want to talk to my wife about what we do. We both make decisions together." Danny explained passionately gazing at Alice adoringly.

"Well most of the time." Alice added jokingly to tease Danny who laughed understanding all the little inside jokes.

"You aren't so bad Alice." Mary complimented Alice, she had to get her guard down.

"I know I'm excellent." Alice replied winking. "Listen, life's too short for arguing and I have more important people and commitments in my life." Alice offered Mary her hand who took it and nodded.

"Right come on Pickle." Danny smiled at Alice.

"You have five seconds to run." Alice smiled forgetting about Mary and completely focussing on Danny.

"Come on then pickles!" Danny said sticking his tongue out. Alice giggled before running after him. Mary sighed, this was gonna be hard!

X

Zoe punched the steering wheel angrily as she sat outside Leopards Den. She needed some time to get her head around this. What the hell did she do?

She knew the man she loved with every inch of her heart was miles away. Matt wasn't here but it didn't mean she didn't miss him. He was everything she wanted and more. She couldn't believe she'd been such an idiot! But now, he'd never be interested! God, why was she such a fool! She missed his green eyes in the morning, that dazzling smile, his cheeky kisses and his long romantic hugs. She missed entwining her hand with his and walking around with him proudly. She missed the private jokes, she missed everything. The truth was she knew she'd always love him.

Then there was William. Sure he had a past, but people grow up don't they? She had a past, okay so not like his. There were of course reasons why she'd not gone with him before, but maybe she was wrong? After all, he can't think of her as easy after all these years? Should she have kissed him? What if she let him slip by? Let that happiness slip through his fingers? That would be stupid, but then what about Matt? She felt guilty. And she'd feel guilty if she went with William and didn't give him 101% of her loving.

Zoe growled and moaned to moon. All this made her head hurt!

X

"So, you think that's for the best?" Danny asked Alice for the millionth time.

"Yes. Danny, as long as she doesn't hurt the family and stays out the way I truly do not care!" Alice replied.

"Okay let's go tell her then." Danny smiled. He frowned as Alice continued to sit on the bed. "Alice?"

"I want a kiss." Alice replied.

"Fine." Danny smiled kissing her quickly.

"You think that is gonna make me move? Nope, I want a proper kiss, you know a 'I love you more than anything in the world Mrs Alice Trevanion kiss'?" Alice replied smiling at him sweetly.

"Ahh! Well why didn't you say so?" Danny replied grinning. He leant towards Alice and wrapped his arms around her, she responded and kissed him passionately. They were close to losing it completly when Danny pulled away leaving Alice breathless.

"God, we need to not do that!" Danny exclaimed panting slightly.

"I know... 6 weeks... I'm going to die!" Alice dramatically stated. "And even then we've to be careful. My body won't be fully recovered for a year! See this is your fault." Alice told him smiling.

"MY FAULT?" Danny exclaimed! "Hah! Do not think so!"

"Erm yeh I do!" Alice replied as they walked out of their room. Danny had his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders and her arm was around his back.

"Oh right go on, good reason why this is my fault!" Danny requested smiling.

"Erm, let's think oh yeh! You impregnated me! And..." Alice looked around to check no one was about, she lowered her voice. "You're far to irresistible..." She stood back and looked at him. "Yep defo to handsome!" She kissed him softly and smiled as he responded. "And far to good at kissing, NOT that I'm complaining."

"Oh it's fine, I'll restrain!" Danny nodded as they returned to their original walking position.

"PAH! You could never restrain!" Alice laughed.

"Yes I could!" Danny argued,

"Fine! You aren't allowed to kiss me, hug me, hold me or touch me or anything else like that for a full twenty four hours!" Alice replied smugly. "That means you can't respond to my kisses and all my advances!"

"What!" Danny shouted. "NO WAY! That is so unfair."

"Thought you could restrain." Alice smiled smugly.

"I know you!" Danny replied "You'll make this painful!"

"Would I?" Alice innocently asked him.

"Yes you would!" Danny laughed.

"Anyway it starts now!" Alice smiled.

"No, I want to retract!" Danny argued.

"désolé, je ne comprends pas" Alice replied.

"Oui vous le faites, et en parlant en français ne va pas vous aider Mme Trevanion parce que je peux parler français aussi!" Danny laughed raising his eyebrows.

"You both speak French?" Mary asked, Danny and Alice snapped out of their own world, they hadn't realised they'd subconsciously found her.

"Ma, naturalmente, si può anche parlare italiano." Alice replied laughing.

"Anyway, we've decided you can stay in the guest lodgings for another couple of weeks." Danny told her. "But I'm sure you understand what happens if you get in the way or cause trouble?"

"Of course." Mary replied. "Thank you both so much." She stood up to hug them but both stepped back.

"No." Danny replied. "Dupe will move all your cases and take you up later."

Mary nodded as Danny and Alice walked off. Alice heard Lyndon crying and both she and Danny walked in.

"Ahh hello wee man! " Alice cooed over him gently.

"Smelly LITTLE man." Danny grinned.

"Is daddy going to make himself useful?" Alice asked setting Lyndon down.

"Suppose he is?" Danny asked.

Alice said nothing but smiled at him seductively as she struggled to contain a smirk at Danny's frustration. She began to coo over Lyndon and was cleaning him up when Danny returned with a pack of nappies.

"Huggies." Danny mumbled reading the packaging. "Oh for god's sake!"

"You are so funny when you're all frustrated." Alice laughed, as she picked Lyndon up and began to snuggle him gently.

"Glad you find it so funny." Danny joked smiling as placed Lyndon's dummy in his mouth as he began to clean the room up.

"Okay so I'm not allowed to laugh at my husband with a dummy in his mouth?"

"Where else am I gonna put it?" Danny asked.

"On the side, or even better... you could give it to Lyndon!" Alice replied as though she was a genius. Danny rolled his eyes.

"He has one." Danny mumbled.

"Yeh but you have his favourite." Alice replied.

"There's no winning with you is there?" Danny asked.

"I'm your wife, you are the husband, you my dear will never win a battle against me ever again!" Alice smiled smugly.

X

Zoe stormed into the house. She was sick of life it was so damn unfair.

Louise walked out and saw her storming through the corridors. She saw Zoe reach into the fridge and take a long drink of water.

"I'm gathering something went wrong?" Louise asked.

"And what's it to you?" Zoe asked cruelly.

"Oh so you're not drunk, but well... not surprised, suppose you're a lightweight." Louise replied, Zoe hated the tone of her voice.

"Are you being funny?" Zoe asked wondering if she knew something about her? I mean that's something only someone knowing her old problems would no.

"Are you laughing?" Louise asked sweetly.

Zoe spun round.

"Don't push your luck with me... I don't give change." Zoe growled.

"I'm shaking." Louise laughed.

"I'll show you shaking..." Zoe spat.

Alice heard her sister and walked out. She'd left Danny playing with Lyndon and had come to get them both a glass of water.

"Zoe?" Alice asked.

"Go away Alice." Zoe mumbled.

"Zoe what's the matter?" Alice pestered.

"What's the matter? You were wrong! A drink doesn't mean a drink at all! A drink means sex! Get your facts straight Alice." Zoe spat at Alice before walking off and slamming the door to her room.

Alice stood dumbfounded... something bad had obviously happened, and now she felt guilty, she'd told Zoe to go for it and have fun. She sighed, she knew her sister better than that. Zoe was just angry, upset and confused. She was trying to choose between Matt and William. Alice rolled her eyes... Why couldn't she just ring Matt for god's sake?

"And I thought you two were close?" Louise laughed.

"I'll show you close, close to the fist sandwich." Alice threatened. "Watch yourself." Alice turned round with two bottles of water leaving Louise. She wanted Danny. She felt upset even though she knew Zoe was only venting off her emotions, and the best cure for sadness? A Danny hug!

**A/N – Oh Is Louise really like that? Is Mary really nice? Will Zoe and Alice make up? Will Danny hug Alice haha? x**


	23. Chapter 23

Alice put the water down and sighed, she looked at Danny who smiled back at her. She took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside him.

"Danny, can I have a hug?" Alice asked him sadly.

"Thought I had to restrain." Danny teased realising Alice was upset about something, he was trying to cheer her up.

"But I need a hug." Alice replied.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Danny asked cheekily.

"For god's sake Danny, is it rocket science to see I don't exactly seem too happy?" Alice moaned. "Or do I look like an emotional wreck all the time?"

"Ahh, excellent performance!" Danny laughed.

"Oh stuff you." Alice moaned turning over, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey," Danny whispered softly. He pulled Alice to him. "I was only joking, come on."

Alice smiled at him apologetically and melted into him. She held him close and let her head rest on his chest as his fingers worked their way through her hair. Every now and then he would press a kiss into her hair or the side of her head. Alice sighed as she felt all her troubles float away.

Danny had remained silent just holding her, he knew she'd open up to him if she wanted to and in her own time. As he predicted Alice began to tell him.

"I've made a slight mess Danny." Alice sighed. "Zoe's angry with me and Louise, well if she doesn't get murdered by Zoe she's definitely heading that way with me. It's like she purposely made a comment, it's like she knows everything about us!" Alice melted into Danny further as he wrapped his arms even further around her. "It's Zoe though, William made a pass at her I think."

"What's that got to do with you Alice?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I told her to go out with William, I told her a drink meant a drink not sex, and well you can add the remainders up Danny. God Danny, I was such an idiot! It's all my fault." She cried sadly.

"No it's not... I'd of said exactly the same. You weren't to know he'd do that. But I know that you know Zoe better than that and that you two have an amazing bond! Don't forget she's probably half drunk, she's just venting, tomorrow she'll be apologizing and you two will be back being your foolish selves. She's obviously just not ready for another man yet, after all she and Matt adored one another." Danny finished by kissing Alice's head softly.

"I suppose you're right as usual." Alice smiled. "Thanks Danny."

"No thanks needed." Danny grinned.

"No, there are." Alice continued. "You're always here for me and you always know what to say when I'm sad. Your hugs make everything better. I just want you to know how much I appreciate it Danny. I love you more than my life you know."

Danny smiled and kissed her deeply, the pair lingered, as they pulled away Danny pulled Alice in for a bone crushing hug, she responded by squeezing him just as tightly.

"Alice, you do exactly the same for me you know. I want you to always remember that I'm here for you, no matter what! I love you way more than the realms of reason!" Danny whispered his hot breath hit her neck, Alice closed her eyes and nodded against him. "Come on, let's get some sleep, I'll do the night feed tonight."

"No! You did it last night!" Alice argued.

"I like doing it." Danny replied.

"You need your sleep Danny." Alice moaned.

"You need it more, besides I get a sneaky peak at my sleeping beauty!" Danny grinned kissing her lovingly.

"Hmm... what about me peaking at my sleeping prince in not so shining armour but a pair of shorts?" Alice laughed. "Oh that reminds me, something Vanessa told me!"

"About shorts?" Danny questioned.

"No men's boxers." Alice replied "Although I swore to secrecy so don't bother."

"Dayum!" Danny laughed. He and Alice were now led happily together.

Alice was just about to fall asleep when she remembered something.

"Danny." She mumbled sleepily.

"hmm?" He replied.

"Restraint contest continues after tomorrow's good morning kiss." Alice muttered.

"Til dinner." Danny tried to haggle sleepily.

"k." Alice mumbled, before pulling herself closer to him and closing her eyes.

X

Zoe woke up, her head was thudding. Urgh! She pulled herself out of bed, Vanessa had let her have this morning off, and good job too and not only because she was hungover.

She owed Alice a huge apology! She couldn't believe she'd been like that to her. Not only had Alice just had a baby and didn't need the hassle, how would she know that would happen? Alice always supported her and Zoe had done nothing but thrown that back in her face. She got ready quickly and walked out to find Alice working on some paperwork. Danny was behind her playing with Lyndon, aeroplanes it seemed.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOM! And Loopy Lyndon encounters an attack from Danger Daddy... rawwwwrrr." Danny snuggled Lyndon's neck, Alice was watching her back to Zoe, she gasped when she saw Lyndon's face.

"DANNY!" Alice exclaimed jumping up. "Sh...shugar." Alice corrected herself as the papers went flying. "Look his first little smile aww!"

"Ahh!" Danny grinned. "Daddy has the knack! But what about Magic Mummy..." Danny pretended to zoom him through the air where Alice blew a raspberry on his face. He smiled again.

"Seems mummy has the knack too... hey daddy?" Alice replied. "But mummy has daddy's paperwork to do!" Alice replied. Alice settled back down quickly as Danny continued to coo over Lyndon. Zoe finally emerged from the shadows.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Zoe asked.

Danny quickly made his leave and took Lyndon to see Granddad Dupe. It was a decision he and Alice had found fitting, and it seemed only right that Caroline and Dupe were his grandparents. It was in Olivia's opinion a backhand way for Danny and Alice to tell Dupe and Caroline they saw them as parent figures.

"Sure..." Alice replied placing her pen down.

"Listen, I'm really really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have..." Zoe began but Alice interrupted her.

"Zoe it's fine, I understand." Alice replied.

"No! It's not fine Alice! I shouldn't treat you like that, I should support you like you always support me! I can't believe I behaved in that way, and I'm sorry Alice." Zoe told her.

Alice smiled at Zoe.

"Aww c'mere!" Alice laughed as the two sisters hugged. "You know Zoe, I respect you for admitting your wrongs, not many people can do that."

"I'm used to it." Zoe laughed, but Alice understood the meaning behind it.

"Hey, come on! Any more talking down about yourself and you can do the paperwork! By the way any ideas on how to annoy Danny into frustration?" Alice asked as she began to jot numbers down.

"Frustration?" Zoe asked.

Alice laughed and began to explain about the whole scenario, Zoe cracked up laughing and began to find ideas. She handed Alice a pack of condoms!

"That's tight." Alice admitted feeling a tad mean.

"Fine! I'll do it and write it from you!" Zoe announced.

"No! It's too far. I mean, that's actually frustrating for me!" Alice laughed.

"Aww! Bless!" Zoe smiled hiding them in the cupboard. "Right okay okay... Oh my god! Is that a kinder egg?"

"YES!" Alice exclaimed pushing her finished paperwork aside.

"Should we steal it?" Zoe asked.

"No one's looking, we'll blame... Danny!" Alice smiled, "He won't mind."

Zoe and Alice began to split the chocolate up they ate it quickly before looking at the yellow capsule.

"The toy..." Zoe announced trying to open the box... "Ah."

"Oh they are so stupid, hold on." Alice smiled, she stood on the box and grinned as it opened. "Wallah!"

"It's an aeroplane I think! Let's make it!" Zoe giggled excitedly.

It was ten minutes later when they'd finally assembled it. Alice was knelt at one end of the kitchen and Zoe was at the other.

"Colpoint Airways – Flight 001 to Zepointway is departing from Alicedonia in approximately five minutes." Alice began to say in a flight attendants voice.

They waited five minutes, neither noticed Danny and Dupe walking in.

"Flight 001 is about to depart, please fasten seatbelts... oops too late." Alice exclaimed as she threw the plane on its maiden flight.

Zoe caught it and grinned.

"Flight 001 has arrived at Zepointway." Zoe grinned, she looked up and saw Danny and Dupe standing with bemused looks upon their faces. She turned bright red and began to laugh. Alice began shouting what until she turned round. She smiled sweetly as she felt her face flushing. Danny nodded and handed Alice the baby monitor.

"I won't even ask... hey where's MY kinder egg gone?" Danny exclaimed.

"It was yours!" Alice asked laughing.

Danny began to shift from one foot to the other.

"Um, no!" Danny replied.

"HAH! IT SO WAS!" Alice laughed.

"For god's sake." Dupe muttered walking off.

"Morning all, good morning Danny." Louise smiled at him sweetly.

"Morning." Came the reply of Zoe, Alice and Danny who were more interested in the kinder eggs.

"Right wifey you ate my egg! That means you need a forfeit!" Danny laughed.

"Or a compromise." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Alice Trevanion!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Zoe!" Danny and Alice replied in unison.

Zoe threw her hands in the air.

"I was merely going to say goodbye I'm off to work!" Zoe replied walking off with a wink.

"Slave for the day." Danny announced.

"Nothing too strenuous then!" Alice smiled, patting her stomach.

"I see you have an excuse for everything." Danny said softly wrapping his arms around her. Both had forgotten about Louise who had walked off after observing them.

"You just failed."

"Failed what?" Danny asked perplexed.

"RESTRAINT!" Alice laughed as she pulled his head to hers to share a passionate kiss.

**A/N – A bit of a filler – but what's with Louise? She's a bit mysterious ;)**

**Anyway! Thank you to everyone who reviews x**


	24. Chapter 24

_(5 weeks later)_

Sunday at Leopards Den, usually hectic and fun filled was for once the day of rest it was always intended to be. The beautiful and picturesque house was silent and sleeping, only the slight tweeting of the birds breaking the silence. Outside upon the green and luscious grass stood Alice's giraffe, slender neck long, chewing away at the grass and keeping his name as their personal lawnmower.

Even inside the house there was not one sound emitted. Not one footstep ringed through the halls and not one clatter of plates had sounded. It was almost a miracle.

It was this peace that Alice was currently savouring. She was wrapped up in Danny's sleeping arms, protected from the harshness of life. His gentle yet rhythmic breathing soothed her and kept her completely calm.

Alice looked towards Lyndon, her beautiful son. He looked more and more the picture of Danny everyday yet Alice's mark was most certainly stamped and clear for all to see. His temperament was a combination of the pairs tempers and his personality was very much holding aspects of both parents. He was sleeping happily, he'd awoken two hours ago and both she and Danny had woken up to tend to him.

Slowly, Danny came to his senses. He smiled as he felt Alice in his arms, most obviously awake but savouring the moments. He could feel her warm flesh next to his, and he was engulfed by her beautiful scent. The sensation of Alice being so close to him overwhelmed him and slowly he began to plant kisses along the top of her shoulders and up the back of her neck.

Alice jumped slightly before falling into Danny's charm. She grinned happily and looked up at the calendar before she lost her senses. Today was the day... she was past the six week mark.

Slowly she turned round to face Danny and kissed him with an urgency that held familiarity, but also with a tenderness and softness that emitted a greater meaning. Both smiled approvingly at one another before giving away to their ultimate and never ending desires.

Zoe rolled over only to be greeted by the wooden table she had at the side of her bed. She groaned and swore in anger before rubbing the spot on her head she had hit. Her eyes connected with a picture of her and Matt. She picked it up and gently stroked his face. She was missing him dreadfully. She'd made friends with William, it was just a mistake, nothing more and nothing less. She was still in love with Matt though, it wasn't fair to do that to William.

Alice had been on at her to contact Matt but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to, but didn't find the strength within her. She sighed... he'd be back soon anyway. Maybe she could write! Yes! That's a fantastic idea! No it's not... she'd bottle out at the post office and never ever send them.

Zoe sighed and got out of bed silently and began to get ready... she had to nip to work anyway to do the medication .Finally ready, she walked past Danny and Alice's room and rolled her eyes, trust them... Alice was one day over the safe six weeks and they were at it! Zoe smiled to herself, at least they were happy.

As she walked outside she saw Louise wandering up mysteriously. She seemed to be acting strangely, she looked shifty even.

"Louise!" Zoe called. "What's up?"

"What, um... nothing! Danny about?" She asked sweetly.

"I know where he is... but I would not disturb him." Zoe smiled. She'd barely seen or spoken to Mary or Louise, Danny and Alice had forced them to remain as separate as possible and even if they did come to the house, they were often shunned.

"I need him." Louise pestered.

"I've walked in on a lot of happenings between my sister and Danny, but walking in on that is one thing I do not want to see... I'm trained a physiotherapist not a mental health therapist! I'd be traumatised!" Zoe exclaimed dramatically. "Just come back later."

"You don't have any right to boss me around." Louise shouted.

"You don't have any right to be here but you are." Zoe retorted.

"Who's gonna stop me going in there?" Louise asked smirking.

"You're Aunt Mary not taught you anything?" Zoe asked sighing.

"Not told me a thing! You don't look much." Louise continued.

"Try me." Zoe threatened.

Louise walked up to her and squared up to Zoe. Zoe remained in the same position, she didn't respond the squaring up, but still held a firm and strong position against her. Louise was taunting her but all Zoe could do was laugh.

"Why aren't you responding?" Louise asked in annoyance, she hid it quickly. "Scared?"

"Petrified." Zoe deadpanned, laughing. "God, you're pathetic."

Zoe began to walk off when Louise jumped on her from behind. Zoe taken aback swung around but managed to stay on her feet. She felt a pair of teeth sink into her back, that was it!

"Right, you asked for it!" Zoe shouted pushing her off her and to the floor. Louise tried to rush away seeing Zoe's face when Zoe pulled her up by the scruff of her neck.

Zoe didn't realise Olivia standing on the veranda, she'd seen Louise jump on her from behind and was impressed by Zoe's strength. She winced as she saw Zoe hit Louise before throwing her out of her way.

"Hey Zoe." Olivia shouted.

Zoe turned round mortified that one of the kids had seen her display of violence. Alice would kill her!

"Give her one from me." Olivia continued.

"She's had enough." Zoe told her.

"Can I come with you?" Olivia pestered.

"How old are you?" Zoe laughed.

"16 going on 6." Olivia grinned jumping in the seat beside Zoe.

They drove in silence. Zoe was driving carefully as she rubbed her knuckle whilst driving.

"You seriously hurt her you know Zoe." Olivia said, breaking the eerie silence.

"I don't want you to say anything to anyone." Zoe told her.

"Why?"

"Because no one should see that violence. Alice was murder me if she knew I'd done that, never mind you seeing!" Zoe sighed as she pulled the vehicle to a halt. "To be honest Liv, I'm pretty disgusted at myself for it."

"What! But she attacked you!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm meant to be mature for pity's sake!" Zoe cried. She got out her Jeep and walked to the clinic.

Olivia sighed and followed her. Zoe was angrily pushing needles together before regaining her calmness to inject the animals. She began to right down on the board when Vanessa walked in.

"Zoe phone call." Vanessa said handing her a phone.

"Thanks." Zoe mumbled. "Hello, Zoe Point."

Olivia watched Zoe's face change. She couldn't even pick out an emotion it was such a mixture.

"M...Matt?" Zoe stumbled.

Olivia nodded and walked away.

"Zoe, how, how are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm erm... I'm fine. You?" Zoe asked awkwardly.

"Yeh yeh, great." Matt replied.

Silence...

"Listen Matt, I'm sorry for my rudeness." Zoe told him.

"Me too Zoe." Matt said softly. "Dammit! I gotta go, I'll ring you later. I have something I need to say to you!"

"Bye Matt and I..." The phone went dead, his phone had died. "I love you," she added softly.

Zoe sighed... hearing his voice... it made her realise just how much she needed him.

X

Danny and Alice were giggling as they walked out their room. They were loved up more than ever and Danny had his arm wrapped around Alice. He stopped in the corridor, kissing Alice softly. They both smiled before walking into the kitchen joined by the hip quite literally!

"Hey hey!" Danny grinned sitting down. Alice placed the baby monitor on the table and sat beside him. Playing with his fingers and twiddling his marriage ring.

The recently installed television in the kitchen was turned on. Danny asked if anyone minded if he flicked it to the news. No one minded and so he did. Both he and Alice let out a gasp as everyone turned to them. Alice was pale white and Danny's expression was one that showed he was mortified.

"The 2nd Hall of the university is completely blown out and there's doubt over survivors. All the other halls are being held hostage. So far there are 34 casualties and a large number of deaths." The television blared.

"No..." Alice whispered.

"I don't get it." Evan sighed.

"That's Matt's uni!" Danny told him panicking. He stood up and rushed to Matt's documents. "Oh my god! Alice..."

Alice stood up and walked to Danny who gave her the document his hands trembling.

Everyone watched as Alice's eyes filled with tears and her face turned completely blank, almost scared. Zoe would be devastated!

"This has to be wrong." Alice gasped a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What?" Dupe asked. "He can't have been on..."

"2nd Hall... room 203." Alice read her voice trembling.

Caroline took the paper off Alice... Danny wrapped his arms around her as all the rest tried to comprehend what had happened. Danny was at a loss... he had to find out if Matt was...

Suddenly the door swung open Zoe and Olivia walked in cheerily.

"Hi..." Zoe grinned, before stopping and looking at the tearful faces and observing hte lingering devastation in the air.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

Everyone remained silent...

**A/N – Is Matt dead? Is he injured? Is he even affected?**

**And who's gonna tell Zoe? How is she gonna react?**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

A deadly silence hung over the room all eyes were on Zoe. Alice's failed attempt to tell Zoe the problem had prompted Danny into telling her. Zoe's face had gone completely blank as all the shine and sparkle in her blue eyes disappeared, leaving them dull. She began to shake as it all began to hit her and make a puzzle.

"No! NO! Not Matt! No, that's not right... he was on the phone to me about an hour ago, he had to go! He was gonna say something when..." Zoe stopped and fell to the floor as realisation hit her. "Oh my god." She whispered as she broke down upon the floor. Tears flooded from her eyes.

Everyone was frozen in motion until Danny walked off.

"I refuse to believe it." Danny said softly as he picked up the phone. "Hello... yes I want to enquire about my son." Danny lied hoping it would sound more professional. "He was in the university..." Danny had obviously been cut off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SAY!" Danny roared into the phone. He swore in anger and slammed the phone down.

"Can't tell me and then put the phone down!" Danny growled pacing. Alice walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Danny stop... that won't help." Alice told him. "Right Zoe, you're his next of kin yeh?"

"Yeh." Zoe replied quietly still rocking back and forth, heart wrenching sobs taking over her body and mind.

"Well they'd have contacted you by now if he was..." Alice couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Unless he's blown to ten thousand pieces." Zoe cried. She stood up, Alice hugged her softly whispering in her ear. Danny watched them, he saw Zoe nod before walking away.

"She's in bits Danny..." Alice told him sadly. "What about you? I know you two were close."

"We don't know it's true though." Danny told her, he took her hands. "I don't want to think negatively Alice."

"Okay, come on, let's go see Lyndon. He's due to wake up soon." Alice smiled as they walked away hand in hand, a solemn look upon their faces.

X

No this had to be wrong. Zoe had her face in her hands. He was not dead. He was fine. God, she'd spoken to him not that long ago! He was fine! His phone had just ran out of power. Yes, that was right.

No matter how much Zoe told herself this and tried to thump it into her head, her sobbing continued! How the hell had she lived without Matt? She realised in that moment she had to find him and tell him! Unless it was too late.

X

Alice and Danny were sat in the living room. Lyndon was in Danny's arms. Happily smiling in awe at his dad, and playing with his shirt. Fisting it in his tiny hands. Alice was leaning on Danny slightly, she felt herself falling to sleep. She kept her focus on Lyndon to keep herself awake, he was so cute, and he looked more and more like Danny every time she looked at him. He was smiling and laughing as Danny tickled his chest softly.

The family scene was broken by William walking in. Alice had forgiven him for his advances to Zoe, after all people make a mistake. He just misjudged it. Alice knew they were friends now and that was fine.

"Hey, is Zoe about?" William asked he came over and smiled at Lyndon and tickled him under his chin. Lyndon frowned at him, Danny struggled to contain a sputter of laughter and looked down sharply.

"Yeh, but she's upset, you seen the news?" Alice asked.

"No way, Matt wasn't there?" William asked, Alice began to explain as Danny watched Will like a hawk with Lyndon. Both had a frown upon their faces, Danny had a feeling Will was putting it on a bit, but hey! Who was he to decide?

Will walked off and Alice turned to Danny and Lyndon who were both frowning as they watched him walk off. Alice chuckled causing both to turn round with blank looks on their faces.

"Oh good god! Could you two look any more alike?" Alice giggled. "It's like seeing double!"

"Poor lad! Nah, I see both of us in him." Danny said. "If you look at him properly, he has so much of you in him Alice." Danny commented.

"He's perfect." Alice grinned as they both watched him fall asleep. He was an extremely big baby, but then again, Danny was like a giant!

X

Zoe walked into the living room. She had nodded at William and to take her mind off Matt, he was going to take her for a few quiet drinks.

Alice had nodded and agreed that maybe it would help if she had her friends around her. Of course, Zoe had naturally invited her sister but with the pressures of work, family and of course Lyndon, Alice had kindly rejected the offer, as had Danny.

It was three hours later when Zoe arrived the bar to see William standing there. He waved enthusiastically and greeted her with a hug and their usual kiss to the cheek.

Time passed and Zoe was drinking more and more. The taking her out to take her mind off it hadn't worked. She'd grown depressed as she'd had one small drink and continued to drink. William hadn't tried to stop her, he wanted her at least half off her face. She was currently telling him all about how she loved Matt. He smiled to himself... he's dead though!

The time came for them to leave. Zoe was completely out of it and didn't even know who was who.

William grabbed her leaned forward, she laughed hysterically. In her drunken state she thought Will was Matt! He slowly bowed his head towards hers until he felt her lips connect with his. He smiled, they were warm and hot.

Zoe kissed back until she came to her senses. She suddenly realised this wasn't Matt and pulled away. She looked in horror as she saw William smiling.

"NO!" Zoe shouted. "I don't want you, Matt... want... I'm sorry!" She screamed running off. William stood annoyed, why was she hung up on a guy who was most likely to be dead?

X

"It's too hot." Alice whined kicking the plum purple silk covers off her body. She groaned as she looked at the empty bottle of water she had by her bed, throwing it disapprovingly into the bin.

"It's that time of year again." Danny sighed rolling over to face her, he stroked her face tenderly with two of his fingers.

"Hmm... I'm a tough Glasgow lass! Not used to this!" Alice chuckled. "I'll go grab some water, you want another bottle?"

"Can we not just get water dispenser?" Danny laughed before nodding.

"We'd need about six!" Alice continued, slowly climbing out of bed, she glanced at herself in the mirror and shrugged. Most of the members of this household had seen her worse! I mean, there was the times she and Danny had been drunk, a rarity but a rarity everyone enjoyed. She smiled at Danny before ambling off she bumped into Evan who seemed to be having the same idea.

"See if I was an evil stepmother I would scold for not being in bed, but I cannot do this!" Alice smiled.

"Why?" Evan asked, he was obviously tired and not really concentrating.

"Cos you have the same idea as me and Danny!" Alice laughed. "Night Evan."

"Killer this time of year, Night Alice." Evan smiled walking off, closing his door behind him.

Alice fished around in the fish, angling through all the different variety of waters and food they stocked. She found some 'Drench' which she and Danny had bought at KFC but decided they wanted Pepsi after all. She smiled, perfect... the best water too out of what they had left! She grabbed them and shut the fridge door. She heard an almighty slam. She frowned, okay so she was tired, but she did not slam the fridge door. She watched as she saw Zoe rush in obviously distressed.

"Zoe?" Alice exclaimed rushing up to her. Zoe was breaking down; large, drawn out tears fell continuously, she was gasping for breath, her eyes were wide and distressed and her whole manner was one of panic.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow." Zoe managed to splutter. "Not tonight!"

"Okay, okay, tomorrow." Alice agreed, rubbing her back. "It bad?"

Zoe nodded and Alice hugged her. She felt Zoe cling to her and cry into her shoulder. They stood there for what seemed an eternity. Alice took Zoe to her room, realising she was past drunk, before ambling off back to her and Danny's room.

"Zoe back?" Danny asked peering at her with one eye open.

"Yeh, drunk." Alice sighed. She passed Danny his water. He opened it and drank half the bottle instantly, Alice imitated him, both set them down at the same time.

"Come here." Danny smiled, Alice did as she was told and Danny wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her, lingering slightly before pulling away. "Thank you my darling wife."

"Thank you my dearest husband!" Alice replied grinning. She returned to her side of the bed and held his hand happily. Alice closed her eyes and began to mull over the events of the day and all the thing she had to do. She had the night feed tonight, which would be in about three hours. She had to sort Zoe out. She had Lyndon all day tomorrow as well, Danny had a big surgery to do, Evan was going to try and assist him. Alice smiled, they had such a fantastic relationship.

Alice soon heard Danny's soft breathing, he was most obviously asleep. She smiled, he was still clutching her hand.

"Love you." Alice mumbled before closing her eyes again.


	26. Chapter 26

_(The next morning)_

Zoe slowly awoke from the land of the dead. Oh god, last night had been hell and she was certainly paying the price this morning, not just physically though.

The thought of her kissing William under the idea he was Matt revolted her. Sure, he was good looking, sure, she'd always fancied the pants off him when they worked together but she's had Matt... he was her one and only.

Matt... she lulled on that thought, the thought of Matt. One minute she would be seeing his happy, smiling face, remembering their good times, the next she'd be having the horrifying visions pounding her throbbing headache into submission as she saw him being blown to pieces. She cringed and felt tears gathering. God she wanted a good cry right now!

X

Danny and Alice were up bright and early. Lyndon had awoken twice during the night, with Alice getting up both times. They were sat happily eating their usual breakfast of toast when a knock at the old wooden door came. Alice groaned, slowly standing up announcing she would get it.

Alice opened the door and looked around... no one? She frowned, that was wierd. She wandered back to the desk and began to moan to Danny about the knocking. Danny suggested a bird maybe flew into it repeatedly, however his explanation did not humour Alice as her paranoia set in.

"What if it's a trick! I'm getting Lyndon!" She announced.

"Alice, honey it's probably nothing." Danny tried to sooth her, but he knew better than to argue with her, especially when she went into over protective mother mode.

He watched her walking down the corridor, admiring the view when he saw Alice stop suddenly outside Zoe's room. He could tell without even seeing her face something wasn't right and slowly and quietly got up, making his way towards her.

"Al?" He asked at a whisper.

"Listen..." Alice said softly.

X

"William?" Zoe shrieked "What the hell?"

"I just wanna see you babe." William told her, looking at her like she was his, his possession. He unnerved Zoe... this wasn't happening!

"Well I don't want to see you goodbye." She said shakily turning away from him.

Suddenly she felt him grab her roughly and push her against the wall.

"Oh but baby, I think you do." William's tone held a threatening message to it.

Zoe tried to push against him but he was too strong and no matter how much she resisted she got no where. She began to panic wildly as he pushed her onto her bed, her and MATT's bed. She began to cry, begging him to stop, pleading with him. To little avail.

X

"Danny! It's locked!" Alice panicked pulling a hair pin out of her hair. Both had heard the sounds and had agreed something was not right.

"Stand back." Danny said, Alice continued messing, so he pushed her gently out the way. She was about to go back when his foot burst through the door.

X

Zoe thought it was too late. She could feel him against her, his body against hers. She'd kicked, bitten, hit him, called him every name under the sun but his strength was too much. She knew this was going to happen no matter what... what would that leave her? Dirty... his prescene on her. Matt would never want her.

She knew it was coming... she felt him prepare... her eyes clammed shut. She wanted to die! Die, die, die!

Suddenly she heard a huge crash and in an instant William was off her. She felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping around her.

X

"You bastard!" Danny shouted dragging William off Zoe and pushing him against the wall. He punched him once before moving his hand further up his throat to choke him.

Alice had rushed to Zoe's side and wrapped her arms around her. Thank god she'd thought of getting Lyndon! Poor Zoe! She wanted to kill William, in fact she would!

Alice felt Zoe's arms wrap around her as she cried into her. Alice whispered in her ear, anything and everything to cheer her up. But all Zoe could mumble about was being dirty and Matt.

Alice looked up momentarily to see Danny raging like a lion, it was almost as if froth was about to poor out his mouth. He was furious as his fists pounded into William, the punchbag.

"Did he?" Alice asked Zoe.

"No... nearly though.." Zoe managed.

Alice nodded before returning to comforting Zoe. She put her eyes onto Danny who was dragging William out by the scuff of his neck. Alice smiled, Danny knew what to do!

"Hey Zoe... you wanna watch William scream like a girl?" Alice asked.

"What?" Zoe asked.

Alice smiled and took Zoe's hand pulling her outside.

X

Danny had tied William to a tree and was tormenting him. William was spurting all sorts of abuse at Danny but all it did was amuse him. Danny played with the duct tape in his hand, throwing the roll in the air, up and down.

He noticed Alice and Zoe walking over.

"Ah, my two lovely girls. Now, for his torture... see, we can't allow him to do this can we?" Danny grinned.

"No no..." Alice agreed, suddenly she had a brainwave. "Oh my god, Danny!"

Danny rushed over and Alice and Zoe bowed their heads to his.

"Here's the plan... we duct tape him to the tree, Zoe you want him tortured yes? Course you do, go get a big piece of white card. I'll go get a pen and a rose out of the bunch Danny bought for me and I'll steal Olivia's chocolates. We trick Louise into thinking William fancies her and wallah! Torture! But we do warn him if he doesn't do as he's expected he'll be hurt by... Jana!"

"Love your thinking!" Zoe grinned walking off, she didn't realise it yet, but Danny and Alice were taking her mind off self pitying herself. Yes that had been traumatic, but Zoe had to keep strong.

Danny kissed Alice briefly before duct taping William to the tree, Alice and Zoe arrived back and began to make their masterpiece.

Jana had followed Alice happily, she always followed Alice at this time in the morning, she was hungry! Alice gave Danny the card reading 'I love you Louise!' which he taped on, and thrust the flowers and chocolates into William's hands.

"Now fail to comply and Jana here may turn nasty." Danny smiled, as Jana walked forward. Zoe smiled as she saw William squirm and his face turn to horror. She only just realised he didn't know about Jana. She laughed! Jana wouldn't hurt a fly!

Alice suddenly ran off, Zoe and Danny both frowned before grinning in delight. Danny threw the roll of silver tape as far as he good as Alice dragged Louise, who had been going for breakfast down to William.

This was going to be good!

**A/N – Poor Zoe, but Danice are making sure she gets revenge mwahaha! But how will Mary react? How will lou and will react? Is Matt alive :O**

**Keep reading to find out...**

***Theme tune music***

**;)**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

"For me? But I thought he liked Zoe?" Louise exclaimed in shock as Alice dragged her down.

"I know like totally wayout!" Alice replied naturally, teasing Louise without her even realising. "Anyway look he's here."

Alice went and stood with Zoe, her arm around her shoulder. Danny was glaring at William, Jana sat by his feet as though even she understood the wrongs he had committed.

"These are for me?" Louise asked giggling, obviously flattered. Zoe and Alice exchanged a look of disgust. She'd never even spoken to him properly, yet here she was throwing herself at the man.

"Desperate." Alice mumbled to Zoe who nodded. Alice squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. She knew that Zoe would probably remain quiet for a good few days. She also knew that in about an hour or possibly two Zoe would break down. Right now, it hadn't sunk in.

William didn't answer, Danny gave him a warning and threatening glare. William quickly agreed they were. He responded curtly as Louise kissed him.

"He likes torture and games." Alice winked. "We'll leave you be."

Alice pulled Zoe's arm but Zoe was frozen to the spot. Her eyes had lost emotion, they were momentarily cold and hard until anger ebbed its way into her hard features. She pulled away from Alice's grip and appropriated her foot with William's crotch. Unable to double over he began to wail in pain. Louise looked on in shock.

"Carry on... you're lucky I haven't castrated you." Zoe replied coldly walking off with Alice.

Danny watched them walk off. He turned to William.

"You know the score." Danny told him, "Come on Jana."

Danny walked off powerfully, Jana at his heels. He smiled, Jana seemed to know that William was a bad guy! He chuckled to himself, he really was cracking up!

He walked in and gave Jana some feed before walking off to find Evan, he still had that operation to sort out! He found Evan listening to his IPod in the kitchen... typical!

X

Zoe was finally having her breakdown as the reality of the situation hit her. Alice sat with her hugging her firmly as Zoe cried into her. Alice had managed to move to the privacy of her and Danny's room, she knew Zoe would not want everyone to see her like this, she wouldn't even want anyone to know, and Alice could understand that, she really could.

After an eternity Zoe had calmed down, slow tears still fell but in comparison to her earlier outbursts, this was nothing. Zoe was now mumbling about Matt, stressing how much she loved him, how he couldn't be dead.

Alice sighed, how could she comfort Zoe for this? No one knows if Matt's alive or dead. She hoped with her whole heart he was, she truly did, but she couldn't break her step sisters heart further by getting her hopes up. She decided to do the only thing she could, try and ring the hospital.

"Hello, yes I was wondering if you could give me any information. Do you have a Matt Dillion? We're afraid he may have been in the university..." Alice was cut off. Zoe looked up at her. "What kind of way to find out is that?" Alice growled. "Right fine." Alice mumbled grabbing pen and paper. "Goodbye!" Alice slammed the phone down.

"Go on the website! How..." Alice stopped and decided to shut up and get on with it. "They only have the list of..." Alice stopped. "The ones who have lost their lives, the list of injuries won't be on until tonight."

Zoe just nodded, Alice asked her if she was ready or if she wanted to do it alone. Zoe had told her she was ready and no, she wanted Alice. Alice had agreed and typed in the link. She clicked the enter button as apprehension gripped the room.

Alice scrolled down to D.

Adrian Dakio

Gaynor Deen.

Hamish Defe

Frederick Doon.

Matt wasn't dead!

Zoe burst out into tears as Alice, although not religious thanked every God in the universe. She scrolled down and prayed the disclaimer was not relevant to them.

'DISCLAIMER: These are only bodies accounted for.' Alice read it slowly before scrolling up.

"But where is he?" Zoe asked softly.

"I don't know Zoe." Alice told her softly. She heard a knock at the door.

"Me and Evan are off to operate Alice, Lyndon's being lovely and loud!" Danny grinned handing Alice their son. He kissed his forehead softly and shook his small hand gently. Alice smiled softly watching them both.

"See you later." Danny smiled kissing Alice softly.

Zoe looked to Danny but Alice shook her head. The minute Danny was out the room Alice explained her motives.

"He's murder for getting distracted..." Alice smiled she was cooing over Lyndon.

"Hmm." Zoe was extremely quiet, lost in thought. She just wanted Matt.

X

_(6 hours later)_

Danny and Evan walked in wiping their brows. Alice smiled as she saw them, judging by their gigantic smiles they had been successful in their operating. Lyndon was currently making plenty of noise trying to capture the world's attention.

"Oh been working hard?" Alice teased smiling as they walked in. Evan laughed and walked off to shower and change.

"But of course!" Danny replied kissing her softly. He tickled Lyndon who happily lapped up all the attention from his daddy.

"Hmm... oh Danny, I had a look online about half an hour ago just to check, and Matt's name is not on the death list." Alice had lowered her voice considerably.

"That's great news." Danny replied.

"There's no guarantee Danny, his body may not have been accounted for. Let's hope he comes up on one other lists!" Alice said keeping her calm and neutral head. She didn't want to get her hopes up to have them crushed. She didn't want that for anyone.

"I know but... it's a start right?" Danny suggested sitting down, he took Lyndon from Alice and began to tickle him gently, smiling at him softly.

"Yeh." Alice mumbled standing up and grabbing yet another drink from the fridge. "I'm gonna go check on Zoe."

"Okay dokay... I'll try and get little man to sleep then daddy can go and have a shower! Here, baby monitor, I'll turn it on when, if he goes to sleep." Danny grinned.

"Thanks Danny." Alice smiled walking off, she knocked on Zoe's door and let herself in. She saw Zoe sat on her bed, staring out of the window. Her knees were to chin, a crumpled tissue was held in her left hand.

"Hey." Zoe's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Hey." Alice replied, she sat down beside Zoe and rubbed her back gently. The two began to talk quietly.

X

Danny chuckled at his son, he was refusing to fall asleep and so as Danny battled his way through his emails, Lyndon was gurgling happily in his father's arms.

"Hmm... I've just had a brain wave!" Danny smiled at Lyndon. "Daddy will get you to sleep in no time, but don't tell mummy how we've done it. Magic if she asks? Our secret?" Danny gave him a thumbs up sign before going onto Youtube, he found a lullaby and let it play quietly. He soon felt Lyndon relaxing... he was a serious genius!

The minute Danny felt safe Lyndon was asleep he put him in his cot and turned the baby monitor on. He quickly rechecked his emails when he remembered what Alice had said about the lists. He decided a quick look would do no harm.

'Injuries List... D;

Gina Dam

Zack Damian

Sam Dibita.

Matt Dillon'

Danny gasped. So Matt was alive, but injured. A million questions spun around his head... Was Matt seriously injured? Just a broken arm? Danny had to know but first...

He ran through the hall and burst into Zoe's room.

"Zoe,Alice!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny?" The sisters questioned at the same time.

**A/N – Sorry for lack of updates, got loadsa essays to do :'( x**


	28. Chapter 28

"But that's fantastic news Danny!" Alice exclaimed. "Well it's not but it means he's not..."

Alice stopped her sentence midway as she heard some scuffling behind her, she looked to Danny who was watching Zoe, Alice slowly turned round and saw Zoe stuffing her back with a number of clothes.

"Zoe?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to the hospital, who knows how long I'll be gone?" Zoe asked. Alice sighed as heard the sound of anticipation and the ring of excitement and relief in her tone.

"Zoe..." Alice began.

"Don't try and stop me Alice!" Zoe replied in a tone which told Alice immediately that she would not back down. Danny sighed to himself, could those to be any more alike.

"Well you are not going alone!" Alice exclaimed. "You're not thinking rationally."

"I'm fine." Zoe replied shortly zipping up her bag. She grabbed a pair of keys off the side and began to walk to the door, Alice stood in her way. "Alice, move." Zoe said lowly.

"You are not going alone." Alice replied. "If Matt's seriously hurt, you need someone, I know you Zoe."

"Oh, really? So you're an expert on me? You study me?"

"I don't need to study you Zoe... you remind me of myself." Alice replied, she grabbed Zoe's arm. "Take Liv with you."

"No she's too young." Zoe replied. "I'll be fine."

Danny stepped forward, he'd been a bystander for too long.

"Zoe you need someone to go with you and let's face facts there's only one person in this world who can offer you the support you need." Danny looked to Alice.

"But Lyndon..." Zoe and Alice began at the same time.

"Will be fine. He's weaned so I don't need to bring Caroline in, oh god imagine..." He paused as Zoe and Alice burst out into laughter. "And there's plenty of help not that I need it cos I am super daddy!"

Alice still looked unsure she looked between Danny and Zoe and sighed.

"Alice, honest we'll be fine." Danny smiled. "Well Lyndon will be, I may die of not having my beautiful wife beside me and not getting my goodnight kiss! I mean how will I survive?"

"Okay okay! And well... I can think of ways to..."

"Oh for pity's sake please keep it to yourself, we leave in two hours Alice. So for pity's sake get it over and done with!" Zoe said, she seemed serious but everyone could see the glint of teasing and sarcasm in her eyes.

X

Alice and Danny were in their room, Alice was packing quickly blasting Danny's ear off with a thousand things he had to remember to do for Lyndon. Various feeding times which Danny already recite off by heart, and various creams and oils and medicines he was to have.

"Alice... stop worrying." Danny smiled.

"I'm a mother, it's my job!" Alice replied grinning. "You know, I'll never get over how good it feels to say that."

"Hmm, and I'll never believe that you are mine and the mother of my child. Now that is amazing." Danny replied standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

Alice gazed up at him awe and kissed him sweetly, tender yet restrained. She held onto him tightly and smiled on his lips, he could be so sweet when he wanted to be, even without trying!

Alice looked over to Lyndon, well he was asleep...

X

Zoe sat tapping her fingers, Alice had five minutes.

"ALICE! Five minutes!" Zoe shouted from the kitchen.

"Hold on, I need to get dressed!" Alice called back.

Zoe shook her head, thank god she was in this kitchen alone! Her mind had been consumed with Matt for the last two hours and she had so much to tell him. But questions played on her mind, questions about whether they could salvage their relationship, whether he'd want her, what he wanted to tell her.

Alice finally emerged, Danny was carrying her bags. Both were in a completely clashing conversation. Danny asking Alice if she'd remembered things and Alice reminding Danny for the millionth time about every little detail of Lyndon's care. She'd said a reluctant goodbye to her sleeping son and promised she'd be back soon.

Zoe led the way to the car as Danny and Alice continued to try and talk over the other. Zoe laughed at them as they began to argue over who's points were more important.

"For pities sake will the pair of you shut up?" Zoe exclaimed chuckling, "Come on get your smush out the way!"

Danny walked over and hugged Zoe telling her to keep safe, Zoe nodded and kissed his cheek before climbing in the car, tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Alice was taking ages as usual, she looked in her rear view mirror.

"Right you, take care and do not take any risks. I want a phone call at least three times a day!" Danny told her, she was wrapped in his arms.

"You take care of you and Lyndon and you will be getting a phone call more than three times a day!" Alice grinned.

"God Alice, I'm gonna miss you." Danny sighed tightening his grip on her.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Alice replied, "Both of you." She grinned.

"See you soon yeh?" Danny asked kissing her deeply, the pair lingered for a few minutes before grabbing one another for a bone crushing hug.

"See you later Danny, I love you." Alice told him squeezing him even tighter.

"I love you too." Danny replied smiling, he kissed her once more before allowing her to go with Zoe. Alice held his hand for as long as possible and looked back to him with a huge smile on her face as she climbed into the car. Danny held the smile and gazed at her. Alice wanted to kiss him once more, but she knew that one more kiss always led to about six!

As Alice shut the door, Zoe started the engine, she waved to Danny before driving off, half watching Alice as she waved to Danny for as long as they were visible.

**A/N – Bit of a filler... Alice and Zoe are off to see Matt? What will they see?**

**Sorry for lack of updates had ridiculous amounts of essays to write and other homework!**

**x**


	29. Chapter 29

There had a been a silence lingering for the last five miles. Alice was sat watching the bus go by as one blur of green, brown and yellows. Her mind consumed with thoughts of Danny, Lyndon and Charlotte. Oh god! She hadn't said goodbye to Charlotte. She sighed guiltily. What kind of mother was she? She'd promised herself when she got pregnant Charlotte wouldn't be affected but thinking back on it she had. She reached over for her mobile.

"What's up?" Zoe asked, her eyes still fixed on the road.

"I need to ring Charlie." Alice replied finding her phone. She turned it on and rang the Leopards Den number. She sat tapping her fingers impatiently on the dashboard. Take your time!

"Hello, Leopards Den."

Alice's heart skipped a beat as she heard Danny's beautiful voice. But she wasn't here to daydream!

"Hello?" Danny became impatient.

"Hi Danny." Alice replied quickly.

"Bloody hell Alice, I know I said call but you can only just be out the bush and have signal!" Danny chuckled.

"Ha-ha so funny!" Alice said sarcastically. "Can you put Charlie on please?"

"Sure." Danny replied. "Why?"

"I didn't say goodbye." Alice replied quietly and guiltily.

"I'll go get her, but hey Al, don't kick yourself yeh?" Danny told her but his words annoyed her.

"How can I not Danny? For god's sake I had two hours to say my goodbyes and I forgot my daughter! I mean don't get me wrong... what happened was magic but... it doesn't stop the guilt does it? I promised that I would not let Charlotte suffer when Lyndon was born... but I couldn't even keep that promise could I?" Alice was on the brink of tears now. Zoe continued driving, but listening closely to the conversation.

"Alice..." Danny began.

"Danny don't Alice me! Just get my daughter!" Alice raised her voice as her hysterics began to overcome her. She heard the phone land on the table and Danny calling for Charlotte. She sighed, she hadn't meant to be cruel. God she couldn't get anything right! If she wasn't neglecting her daughter, leaving her practically newborn son and screaming at her husband, she was doing something else completely stupid.

She heard the phone pick up.

"She's here Alice. I want to speak to you after though." Danny tone was slightly bitter. Alice sighed of course he would be annoyed.

"Okay." Alice replied quietly. She heard Danny pass the phone to Charlotte and some mumblings, but they were incoherent.

"Hey mum!"

Charlotte's cheery voice could still enlighten Alice's day, take her out of any bad mood, make any situation better, no matter how terrible it was. Alice's heart surged with pride as she thought of Charlotte.

"Mum." Charlotte mumbled again, interrupting Alice's thoughts.

"Sorry sweetie, hi." Alice replied.

"You're such a daydreamer!" Charlotte giggled.

"Am not!" Alice argued.

"Are too!" Charlotte replied.

"Am not!" Alice argued back once more. "I was just thinking of how proud I was of you."

"Urgh, please mum..." Charlotte snorted in disgust.

Alice chuckled softly down the phone.

"Charlie, I just wanted to say sorry. I'm going away for well a day or two and I didn't say goodbye. I know it's a bit rubbish over the phone but I love you... and be good!" Alice added at the end jokingly.

"It's cool mum, Danny told me why you went. You did the right thing."

Alice grinned, her daughter was maturing so beautifully. She was losing the little girl shell and becoming a young woman. Of course to Alice, she would always be her baby and would always be her Little Charlie. But the way in which she understood her reasons was amazing to Alice.

"You're amazing you know that?" Alice asked her softly.

"It's been said." Charlotte replied before laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You are spending way too much time with Danny!" Alice told her giggling. "You're coming out with me when we get back!"

"Really?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Most certainly." Alice replied.

"Thanks mum, I miss going round with you." Charlotte mumbled in embarrassment.

"Things will change Charlie." Alice replied. "But right now, I'm sure you meanna be in bed! So night night, love you and sleep tight! Can you put Danny back as well Charlie please?"

"Sure, night mum, love you too." Charlotte replied before running off to get Danny.

Alice sat holding the phone as close as possible to her ear. She looked to see where they were. Only about an hour away now! She sighed. She felt Zoe's hand reach other and pat her hand.

"You're a good woman Alice." Is all Zoe said before she returned to driving, practically ignoring Alice as Danny picked the phone up.

"Danny?" Alice asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Alice." Danny replied.

"Listen Danny, I'm really sorry I went flippo on you. I just... I guess my emotions just got the better of me." Alice sighed looking down to her engagement and marriage rings.

"Alice, you're so amazing, a beautiful and perfect wife, an amazing sister, friend, woman and most of all your a fantastic mum Alice. And that's why I can't let you put yourself down and get yourself into a state. Alice your god damn perfection in my eyes!" Danny sounded so passionate as he said it all to Alice. He was slow yet sure, his message clear.

Alice was speechless for a moment.

"Alice, you've never broken a promise to me or the kids."

"I just felt like, I've abandoned Charlotte a bit. But I know now, I can make it right." Alice told him shyly.

"That's my Alice." Danny grinned. "You know I'm missing you already."

"Aww, I miss you too." Alice replied smiling.

"And... when you get back you are so gonna have to give me like triple helpings." Danny hinted, lowering his voice.

"Danny, don't you think you've put on enough weight?" Alice teased.

"Hey!" Danny argued. "I have lost weight!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't resist." Alice giggled.

"Cheeky." Danny muttered.

"Why you love me!" Alice deadpanned.

"Hmm, that's true." Danny smiled softly. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too, but I'm about to lose signal, so love you and leave you. See you soon Danny, love you more!" Alice smiled.

"No you don't! I love you more. Seeya Alice." Danny said it just as the phone disconnected. He placed his own handset back before standing up. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat by now.

He walked back into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Liv playing with Lyndon. She grinned up at Danny as he came and sat beside her. Lyndon began to smile when he saw his dad and wriggled towards him.

"Daddy's boy." Liv mumbled jokingly.

"Ahh, he loves his daddy, but doesn't love him enough to go to sleep!" Danny chuckled. Liv smiled and watched as Danny held him closely, cuddling him gently. She couldn't help but grin listening to him sing a lullaby to him.

"You're an amazing father you know Danny." Liv whispered as Lyndon began to drift off.

Danny just smiled at her unsure of what to say.

"I wish you were my biological father. But it doesn't matter." Liv smiled. "You're my real dad."

Danny felt tears prick his eyes. He hugged her, adjusting Lyndon appropriately. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Danny stood up and walked over, Lyndon still in his arms, now sleeping soundly.

Danny opened the door. He grinned as he saw the young man before him, and hugged him welcomingly, ushering him into the family home.

**A/N – Who on earth could be back?**

**x**


	30. Chapter 30

"I'll let you go in on your own." Danny whispered winking at the young man beside him. The brown eyes glistened and a huge smile broke out across the tall teenagers face. Danny nodded to him before silently sloping off into his and Alice's room.

He sat for a few moments absent-mindedly stroking Alice's pillow. His eyes scanned the room for all traces of Alice. He smiled softly, the room was full of Alice. Pictures were all around the room. Her clothes were perfectly arranged in their wardrobe and drawers, and yesterdays clothes were thrown carelessly in a pile. Her mascara and other make up objects sat on the side, along with her hairspray and hairbrush. To the right of him sat Alice's bed side cabinet. He smiled as he saw her lamp, sporting a completely outstanding for all the wrong reasons pink lampshade. Her book was placed just under it, and a bottle of water was sitting carelessly by the edge. In that moment Danny realised something that he knew could help him through the time he would be separated from Alice... she surrounded him, no matter where she was.

X

Olivia was sat, engrossed in the glossy teenage magazine, sporting images that would disgust Danny but amuse Alice, gossip that Georgina would happily converse about all day, beauty tips that her Gran would no doubt say were wrong. The games that she and Charlie would easily complete, and the music news that Evan would either moan or groan about.

It was for this reason, more than ignorance that she did not see the young man walk into the kitchen. He stood for a few moments, leaning his tall frame against the wooden frame of the door. His deep hazel eyes gazed at her, full of amusement yet at the same time admiration. Slowly, with an ever increasing smile spreading across his face, her cleared his throat. He chuckled as he saw Olivia jump out of her skin.

"Thaboo!" Olivia squealed jumping out of her seat and rushing up to him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled and returned the favour.

"Hey." Thaboo grinned.

Olivia pulled away but still held his hands, she was bouncing with excitement.

"Why didn't you?"

"Thought you liked surprises." Thaboo replied intercepting her sentence.

Olivia grinned but said nothing, instead she leant up to meet his lips, and rewarded him with a heart melting kiss.

X

Zoe and Alice were just pulling into the hospital. Alice was bored and irritable, whereas Zoe was apprehensive, on edge. She quickly parked the car and jumped out.

"Zoe, you need to pay." Alice reminded her.

Zoe grumbled and quickly got a ticket. She began to power walk as a tired Alice wandered behind her.

"Alice will you hurry up?" Zoe pestered turning round.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." Alice admitted yawning. "Sorry."

"Well we all know why." Zoe stated walking to the reception. She stopped in front of the desk and tapped impatiently as they waited for service.

Alice was about to tell her to stop it when a young and rather handsome doctor walked up to them. He had soft green eyes and blonde hair. Alice nudged Zoe who turned round.

"Can I help you?" The doctor asked smiling. God that was perfect too, and the South African accent... woah. Alice smiled to herself as she thought of Danny and what he would be saying to her, actually more what he would be doing to her. He'd probably be holding her, showing off his wedding ring, kissing her head, proving to the world she was his and no one else's. She smiled, now that was one thought she would never get tired of.

X

Danny was led in bed, watching TV. He sighed and looked over to Alice's side of the bed, it felt weird her not being there. It felt strange not laughing at all the failing on the TV, not teasing each other, not holding one another close. It felt weird reading his book with no Alice in his chest reading her own book. It felt so wrong not having any arguments over the covers.

His hand slowly moved to his phone. He decided to send her a quick text... she'd probably be in the hospital so no point ringing.

'_Hi Alice, hope you've got there ok. Just texting you to let you know I'm missing you and I love you so so much! It's so wrong not having you here, stealing my covers. Love you and make sure you keep safe, D xxx'_

He hit send before shoving the phone into his pocket, he decided to go see Olivia and Thaboo, it was lazy of him to go to bed now. He put a pair of jeans on quickly before walking out.

X

"If you could wait here, I'll get his doctor to come and see you as soon as possible." The young doctor smiled.

"Thanks." Zoe replied, she sat down head in her hands. She'd seen the doctors face when he'd been checking the system. If this was simple he would have definitely just told them.

Alice sighed and looked to Zoe with softness. She sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, Zoe don't think like that." Alice soothed her.

"How can I not Alice?" Zoe cried. "You saw that face!"

Alice couldn't reply to that one. She sat silently, sending comfort to her sister through the hug Zoe was currently engulfed in.

Zoe pulled away and walked over to get some water. Alice watched her with worried eyes. She reached for her phone whilst they were in a mobile safe area. She smiled as she read the text off Danny. God, he could be so sweet at times!

Alice was about to text back when the door opened and two doctors (not quite as handsome this time) walked in. Both Zoe and Alice stopped in motion before slowly rising to their feet and standing united in front of the doctors. Alice held Zoe's hands as the doctor's signalled for them to sit down.

**A/N – **

**It was Thaboo – Evan already here.**

**But what's wrong with Matt?**

**I apologize if this is crap but I lost one of my horses today, so I'm not really interested in proof reading it.**

**R.I.P Lucy :'( xx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Matt's seriously ill Miss Point... as a professional I'm sure you understand the implications Matt's injuries could have on his everyday life." The doctor told her. She sobbing silently, of course she knew what he meant. Alice was sat trying her best comfort her, but struggling as Zoe's whole body shook with the emotion running inside her.

"Can we see him?" Alice asked looking up.

"Yes. Although not for long periods of time. We'll also have to ask you to clean your hands every time you enter the room, and we would prefer it if the only physical contact would be the touching of hands." The other doctor replied before standing up. Alice stood up also and shook their hands.

"Thank you." Alice smiled at them. As they left she turned to Zoe.

"He's dying Alice." Zoe mumbled into her hands. Alice looked at Zoe sadly, with sympathy. It hadn't been put that way to them. They said he had a twenty percent chance of pulling through, and only a two percent chance if he did pull through he'd ever recover fully. Zoe of course, being professional took this as a death wish.

"Zoe..." Alice began but Zoe shook her head.

"Let's just see him." She said, intercepting Alice.

Alice led the way to Matt's room. 304. They walked nervously through wards and wards of injured people. Some were in casts, others led unconscious. Some were sat up. Others full of blood, seeping through the white of their bandages, staining them with the poison of the solider. Zoe grimaced as she saw them all.

They finally reached it. Alice looked to Zoe who just stood staring at the door. She was observing the numbers, 304. 304. Suddenly it hit her why that number was so important to her. 30-4. she'd first met Matt on 30th April. Her lip quivered but she refused to cry. Strength.

Alice opened the door and walked in. She stopped a gasp falling from her mouth. She stood aside and allowed Zoe in.

Zoe froze. She stuck to the ground like a glacier. She stared at the man that lay before her, she didn't even recognise him. He was covered in bandages, all red with the blood that was slowly sleeping through. He had a number of tubes connected to him and wires were hooked all around him, it was as though he was a human electrical circuit. His once golden skin was pale and lifeless, his green eyes hidden away behind tired looking eyelids. His hair matted together with blood, and the remains of the ground where he had fell was still evident.

"No." Zoe whispered hoarsely. Her hand flew to her mouth and she began to back into the door. Tears began to escape quickly as she sank to the floor. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it! This was a mistake, this was not her Matt!

Alice too was stationary. She didn't move a muscle, just kept staring at Matt. This was so unlike Matt. She wiped away a tear quickly and turned to Zoe. She was slumped by the door.

"Zoe come on, get up." Alice whispered.

"NO!" Zoe cried. "What's my life without him?"

"He's not gone yet!" Alice argued. "You're the one who can get him through this."

"He's dead to the world Alice." Zoe spat sourly.

"Then awaken him!" Alice replied, hoisting her sister up. "Zoe you cannot give up on him! Okay so the bomb got him, he's had internal bleeding and still has a little bit, but the doctors are sorting him Zoe! But he needs you to get him through this!"

"He won't wake up for ages." Zoe whined. "And they said he could have amnesia! Then he wouldn't even know who I am!"

"Zoe!" Alice spoke sternly. "Look, I know this is hard for you ok, I know how it feels to see the man you love lying dead to the world, having that feeling they are gonna die. But you cannot give up hope. So Zoe, you get in that chair and you talk the randomness' crap you can come up with. I'm gonna go ring Danny and let him know the news, and when I get back I want to see you talking to him!"

Alice walked off leaving Zoe stood in the room with Matt. She looked to him softly... maybe Alice was right...

X

Danny was sat talking to Olivia and Thaboo. They were all laughing when Danny's phone rang. All three people stopped talking for a moment as Danny looked to the caller display.

"It's Alice." Danny announced standing up and answering the phone, he walked to their room and closed the door.

"Hey good lookin'" Danny grinned into his phone.

"Hey."

Danny noticed Alice's voice held sadness, was downcast.

"What's up Alice?" Danny asked softly.

"It's Matt." Alice croaked, Danny sat silently. "He's only got a twenty percent chance of living and a two percent chance of making a full recovery. Danny, the bomb hit him. He's in one piece but god, Danny, he's a mess. It's... it's horrible."

"Oh my god." Danny was shocked. No way! Not Matt!

"Zoe's in bits." Alice commented. She looked around her, in the memorial garden of the hospital. She put her head into her hand.

"I bet she is." Danny sighed. "God, I hope he pulls through Alice."

"Me too." Alice replied.

There was a short silence.

"Alice, Thaboo's here." Danny told her.

"Finally." Alice smiled to herself.

"Alice, I think I may drive over." Danny announced suddenly.

"But Danny the hosp..."

"You, Zoe and Matt are more important. I'll speak with Dupe now and then I'm coming okay what room?"

"304" Alice reluctantly told him, she decided not to argue with him, it was pointless in his current state.

"See you soon Alice, love you." Danny told her passionately.

"See you soon, love you too." Alice replied before clicking her phone off. She took a deep breath and walked back into the hospital.

X

Danny rushed back into the house. He began to root around the house. Olivia, Thaboo, Dupe and Caroline all watched him with anticipation. Evan stood up slowly.

"Danny?" Evan asked.

"I'm going to the hospital. Dupe will you sort the animals out for me?" Danny didn't really ask it, he more ordered it, but Dupe just nodded.

"Is Matt that bad?" Olivia asked.

Danny said nothing but shot her a look that told a million words. Danny walked off into his and Alice's room. He re-emerged in record time with a hold-all full of clothes. He quickly grabbed his wallet and keys.

"I'll be back tomorrow. See you all soon." Danny mumbled before quickly making his exit. He jumped into his jeep and turned the ignition, he had to help Alice and Zoe!


	32. Chapter 32

Danny took the key out the ignition as he saw the baby chair beside him. God what the hell was he doing? Lyndon, he'd nearly drove off and left him. He was such a rubbish father! If Alice found out about this she'd murder him!

He quickly ran back into the house.

"That was quick." Olivia commented, Danny sighed in relief as he saw Lyndon in her arms. He smiled happily when he saw Danny.

"I realised I'd forgotten Lyndon." Danny admitted sheepishly looking down. Olivia handed him over to Danny who smothered him in a number of gentle of kisses. He cuddled him gently.

"There's no need to feel bad Danny, your minds everywhere." Olivia announced.

"But it should be focussed on my kids. Anyway, I'm gonna bring him with me." Danny quickly went and grabbed a couple of bags.

He strapped Lyndon in all safe and sound before kissing his head softly, Lyndon began to drift off to sleep as Danny drifted off. Danny was glad he'd gone for the old Land Rover with the roof. The nights could be so cold! Lyndon was already coated in a thousand blankets and Danny was still paranoid about him getting cold.

X

Alice walked back into Matt's room to see Zoe holding his hand and talking to him. Tears still trickled slowly from her soft blue diamonds. Alice sat down near the back away from them, she felt the need to give them privacy.

Zoe spoke for a bit longer before turning to Zoe.

"You get through to Danny?" Zoe asked.

"Yeh, he's coming over."

"With Lyndon?"

"Oh god! I don't know!" Alice exclaimed, absolutely horrified at herself. As if she hadn't asked him this.

"Alice, you don't need to feel bad, he's with his daddy and even if he did stay he's in safe hands."

"But I'm his mother..." Alice let her voice trail off as she sat in thought.

X

Danny arrived in record time at the hospital. He quickly placed Lyndon in his carry chair grabbing his bags, he walked and walked until he saw room 304. He saw Alice stood near to Zoe. He couldn't decipher whether she was talking to Matt or Zoe, but Zoe was speaking with her eyes on Matt.

He opened the door quietly and walked in. Zoe smiled at him and turned back to Matt. Alice walked over and kissed him deeply. She began to fuss over Lyndon, she decided to keep the idea that she'd not asked away from Danny. He'd hate her!

Alice quickly made Danny wash his hands. She was whispering to him quickly over all the conditions. Danny nodded. He walked over and sat in a chair next to Zoe. Alice sat beside him, leaning into him. Danny put his other arm around Zoe.

"He'll pull through Zoe." Danny whispered.

Zoe nodded and tried to wipe her eyes. She looked down to Lyndon who was at the feet of Danny and Alice in his little chair. All strapped in safe and warm, innocent to all the evils of the world, sleeping peacefully.

A doctor opened the door he looked across them all.

"Time I'm afraid." The doctor said, he waited outside for five minutes. Danny and Alice mumbled goodbyes, Danny picked Lyndon up, leaving Zoe to have the remaining time to say goodbye to Matt.

"I love you Matt, please don't leave me. See you tomorrow." Zoe spoke with such a soft tone, love laced every syllable. She looked back once before walking out. She nodded at the doctor before walking off Danny and Alice.

X

Back at Leopards Den everyone was in the front room. Dupe and Caroline were huddled together and Olivia was curled up next to Thaboo. Evan and Charlotte were playing some form of game. Nomsa was sat repairing some clothing.

"So Thaboo what you gonna do now?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"I was hoping I could stick around. I wanted to speak to Danny and Alice but obviously..." Thaboo didn't finish his sentence.

"I'd love it if you stuck around!" Olivia grinned.

"I'd love it too." Thaboo smiled. "I can't afford to go university yet or anything so you know... if I could stay round here and work, would be great."

Olivia nodded before settling back down.

X

Danny pointed over to the hospital hotel. Alice nodded and Zoe followed. Danny walked in first, he walked over to the receptionist as Alice and Zoe lurked near the waiting area. Alice was giving Lyndon his feed.

Danny strolled back over, he handed Zoe a pair of keys before picking up everyone's luggage. Alice took their keys off him as they all attempted to pile into the lift.

"I hate lifts." Zoe and Alice mumbled together at the same time.

"Wimps!" Danny grinned smiling at them.

"Says he who's got a lift because he doesn't want to carry four bags upstairs." Alice chuckled.

"Like to see you try!" Danny retorted back.

Zoe stood silently, staring at the corner of the lift. She was deep in thought. Re-assessing her life, her situation, Matt, her family.

"Right, here you go Zoe." Danny handed her the bag that belonged her, Alice began to whisper to her before rubbing her arm gently. Danny smiled and wished her goodnight as he and Alice trudged two doors down.

Alice opened the door and held it open for Danny as he managed to squeeze in with all the bags. Danny forgetting Lyndon was asleep let the door bang, loudly.

"Danny!" Alice hissed in a hushed tone. "He'll never go back to sleep if he gets woken up."

"Sorry." Danny whispered symphetically. Alice rolled her eyes at him as she began to concentrate on getting Lyndon sorted out for the night.

X

William looked at a sleeping Louise, thank god! He quickly gathered his stuff and ran as fast as he could, he was out of here, and he was never coming back!

X

Alice walked out the bathroom after her usual half an hour self pampering session to find Danny topless. She smiled to herself before letting out a small wolf whistle. He looked up, slightly startled before relaxing and grinning at her. He was sat on their bed lazily leaning against the backboard.

Alice walked over and pulled the covers back. Danny smiled and moved so she could join him, she did so pulling the covers with her, lying down and resting her head in his lower chest as he wrapped one arm tightly around her. His hand on his spare arm gently ran through her hair. Both sat for a while, a beautiful silence hanging in the air, both enjoying the closeness and protection of one another.

Danny broke the silence first.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" Alice asked, so relaxed her words came slightly slurred.

"Do you think Zoe will be ok?" Danny asked tentatively.

"Dunno." Alice mumbled. "She won't do anything stupid." Alice added.

"Yeh you're right." Danny agreed.

"Hmm..." Alice pulled herself closer to him. "Danny, lie down and relax, you're really tense."

"I can't help it Alice... I'm worried." Danny admitted whilst sliding down to lie next to Alice he wrapped his arms around her, she murmured pleasurably.

"Better, why worried?" Alice stifled a yawn afterwards.

"Well Liv with Thaboo." Danny whispered.

Suddenly he felt Alice wake up. Damn, he hadn't told her.

"What?" Alice asked lifting her head. "Thaboo?"


	33. Chapter 33

"I was going to tell you tomorrow. Thaboo turned up. I was gonna talk to him and stuff, like you said, but well you know what happened." Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"Danny, you best not have been how you were before." Alice lectured him, he grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't..."

"Good, but... Danny, did you sort out anything before you left?" Alice asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked trying to skirt away from the subject.

"You know what I mean." Alice replied looking into his eyes.

"No." Danny finally admitted.

Alice nodded. She did have a thought playing on her mind. But she had to get rid of it! It had been a one off, it was not going to happen again! After all they might not even be sharing a room. Alice sighed.

"I know what you're thinking Al, it's why I can't relax." Danny whispered. "I trust her, I do, but..."

"I know what you mean." Alice agreed, she did trust Liv, and she was old enough but... it didn't make it... Alice mused for a word... right? No... Alice gave up looking for a word.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Danny sighed, Alice nodded and rested herself back down against him. Danny smiled and kissed her cheek softly, settling down himself as he wrapped his arms around her.

X

Zoe paced continuously. She could not sleep. She reached for another can of red bull. She refused to sleep. What if Matt woke up? No, Zoe stop kidding yourself. It's in case you have the nightmare.

Zoe had been having 'the' nightmare since she'd seen his name of the register, and with seeing him it could only get worse. The horror of him being blown to pieces by a bomb. She groaned. This was not good. She sat on her bed and leant her head against the back wall.

She grumbled, not a good idea... sounds like next door were having fun. Zoe pushed her head between her knees. Her mind began to backtrack to her times with Matt. A silent tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered with a devout fondness the love they had shared. He could not die, just couldn't! She needed him like she needed the air to breath. Needed him, loved him, wanted him.

X

"Thaboo I think it's for the best." Olivia sighed as they stood outside her room.

Thaboo looked down. He understood, he really did, but it didn't mean he didn't feel down hearted. Absence had only made his heart fonder. He adored Liv. He realised he was in love with her.

"Thab, if Danny and Alice were here then yes, but... I can't... they won't trust me. It'll be going through their minds." Olivia elaborated.

"It's cool, I understand." Thaboo smiled, Olivia grinned too. Both kissed strongly before heading their separate ways.

X

Alice was up and about the next morning, dashing here and there in their room. Sorting Lyndon out whilst finding stuff in her bags, and also having a general tidy up. She looked at their hotel room, spotless. She grinned, picking up Lyndon happily.

"Ahh, wee man, shall we give you your bath? I bet daddy forgot didn't he?" Alice asked him giggling.

"No I didn't." Came a muffled reply from what sounded like Danny's pillow.

"Ahh, but mummy does a better job doesn't she?" Alice cooed. "Mummy gets up instead of lying face down in a pillow!"

"Hmmph!"

Alice laughed walking over to Danny. She placed Lyndon down momentarily grinning widely. She wandered over to Danny.

"Danny..." Alice started as she put her hand on Danny's shoulder who was pretending to snore. "Wake up..."

Danny continued, she rolled her eyes kissing his neck playfully. "Come on or you're gonna be wearing a scarf."

He shrugged and so she continued to wind him up. Just as she was about to tease him further she quickly moved her hands and tickled him. He shot up laughing.

"Right sleepyhead now you are 'awake'... please will you watch Lyndon whilst I do this bath?" Alice asked him giving him a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Of course I will." Danny grinned taking Lyndon out of Alice's hands. "Come to daddy."

Alice smiled and stood momentarily watching the father and son bonding. She smiled, Lyndon was going to be Danny's shadow! She sighed gleefully before wandering off to get on with what she was actually meant to be doing.

X

It was 3 hours later when Zoe, Danny, Alice and Lyndon next met up again. They had all agreed that they were going to go to the hospital and see Matt. The doctors said they would give them full information today which would of course help them all prepare for the future.

Zoe walked in front as they all ambled towards the hospital. Alice was pushing Lyndon in his pram, Danny's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Both kept looking at Lyndon and grinning, he was so perfect. So cute, so beautiful, so everything perfect in their eyes.

Zoe immediately found a doctor. She wanted to know before she saw him. Danny and Alice had both tried to say see him first but Zoe refused and so with the support of her family, she sat in the small white room with two doctors.

Alice grabbed Danny's hand, she was tense. She hated hospitals, and she knew exactly what this room was used for... bad news. Okay, so maybe not always, but this room had been a family consultation room, the room where she'd been told her mother was dead. She fought at the tears that threatened her eyes. Danny had noticed and squeezed her hand softly. Alice grabbed Zoe's hand with her spare hand.

"We have no doubt he's going to wake up. It's more when... at an estimate we predict about six months to a year."

"But... no... how can that..." Zoe began but silenced.

"He may also lose the last 2 years of his memory." The doctor continued.

"You mean, he could go back to, Danny and Alice getting married? That's practically us two getting together." Zoe gasped.

The doctor nodded.

"I'll give you all five minutes."

The doctor left, but Zoe just continued staring at the white walls.

"Zoe..." Alice asked.

"2 years... 6 months to a year." She whispered. She turned to face Alice with tearful eyes. "I can't take it Alice." Zoe admitted. She burst out into tears and collapsed straight into her sister. Danny immediately dropped Alice's hand as she wrapped her arms around Zoe.

They'd spent ten minutes in the room. Zoe finally felt half composed... she walked out. Alice had her hand on her shoulder. They stopped outside Matt's room.

"You two go first..." Zoe told them.

Danny and Alice nodded. Zoe looked after Lyndon whilst they went in, they knew this was going to be hard, this was essentially a farewell, not a goodbye... just a farewell. They didn't have a clue about Zoe but they couldn't stay here with him, no matter how much they wished they could.

Zoe smiled as she bounced Lyndon on her knee. God, he was one beautiful baby, and that was not just a bias point of view. Those piercing blue eyes which were all Alice's, the dark hair that also came from his mother, but his undoubtedly Danny features shining through. All of his looks coupled with his cheeky and inquisitive personality made him one little charmer. Zoe grinned, ladies beware!

Zoe watched him fall asleep in her arms, she sighed as she pondered about if she wanted kids. Matt had suggested it a year ago but Zoe had refused, her career was just setting off and coupled with the events at the time it seemed an irresponsible thing to do. Matt had of course understood but Zoe still had other reasons, reasons only Matt would ever know... reasons why Zoe fought for abortion... why she believed in certain situations it was necessary. She sighed, enough of that. But now she was thinking, did she ever want kids.

Of course she did. Just one problem – the father to her kids was lying unconscious in that room.

Zoe then laughed at herself, she wasn't even with Matt, this could be unrequited! She made a decision right then. She was going to go home, come back at weekends. She couldn't spend her life here, she didn't have any right to.

Danny and Alice emerged, Alice wiping her eyes as Danny kept his hand on her lower back. Alice immediately took Lyndon, kissing her sleeping son softly.

"I'm going to stay all day, you two can go home if you like... I know you need to. I'll be back later." Zoe promised.

Danny and Alice reluctantly agreed, ambling off together.

Zoe took a deep breath... this was not going to be easy...


	34. Chapter 34

Zoe arrived back at Leopards Den around four hours later. She pulled her weary and drained body together, both physically and mentally before clambering slowly out of the Jeep. She took one more deep breath, she didn't want the pity or the sorrow of everyone, she wanted life to carry on, after all if Matt dies she's gonna have to get used to it. Zoe leant on the back of the Jeep as tears threatened her eyes, that sentence had sounded heartless, in fact it sounded like the end of the world.

Caroline was sat on the veranda when she heard a pair of steady footsteps approaching, coupled with heavy breathing, she sighed, poor Zoe. She immediately remembered what Alice had told everyone, do not overload on pity and sorrow. Caroline pondered for a moment, surely it would seem heartless, but then again Alice did know Zoe better than anyone else, Caroline decided following Alice's wishes would probably be much easier than arguing or upsetting Zoe.

"Hello dear." Caroline smiled as Zoe walked up the stairs.

"Hi." Zoe grinned in a false cheeriness, she was confused... okay, Caroline was the one she most expected to rush up to her. She shrugged and continued walking forward as she watched Caroline go back to reading her book.

Zoe walked through the hallways, the deserted hallways. She felt like the walls were watching her, the floor was daring her to make any mistake. She shook the thoughts from her head, what was she on? Now she was imagining the house was threatening her. She groaned... she needed sleep.

Dupe was walking through the house when he saw Zoe reading a box of tablets.

"Popping the pills?" Dupe chuckled as he walked into the kitchen as Zoe took two out.

"Oh yes of course!" Zoe smiled.

"Ahh well, good night's sleep will do you good!" Dupe smiled softly.

"Is that some form of insult?" Zoe giggled in mock anger.

"Oh yeh, you're getting green skin, pink eyes and yellow lips." Dupe winked.

"That's the look I wanted!" Zoe exclaimed, both she and Dupe laughed as she took the pills.

"Well, I gotta run see you later." Dupe smiled. "Caroline is dragging me shopping, you should try it you won't need those things!" He grumbled.

"But I like shopping Dupe!" Zoe replied.

"Ach women!" Dupe mumbled walking off. Zoe smiled to herself before walking to her room... she needed sleep.

_(Moving it on a bit – 8 months later)_

"Dada." Danny grinned at Lyndon, "Dada!"

"Danny he's just looking at you like you're a retard... then again you are a retard." Alice giggled.

"He said it last night." Danny argued.

"And he said mummy this morning." Alice winked, as she watched Danny set Lyndon down, he immediately began to crawl off. Alice laughed at him as he went straight for his Thomas the tank engine game, he looked at Danny expectedly.

"The things you make me do." Danny chuckled as he climbed down onto the floor. The game was all about answering questions and making a smaller version of Thomas go round a little circle. It sang as well which of course amused Lyndon, however all he really wanted to do was catch Thomas and stop him going round. It could keep him entertained for hours, the only problem was someone had to answer the questions for him.

Alice watched Danny playing with Lyndon as she filled in the mountain of paperwork she had. Lyndon had grown enormously and at nearly ten months old he was already above average height. He was intelligent too and had reached many of milestones before the average baby. She smiled, she and Danny were so incredibly proud of him. He was very much a mini Danny though, he might have her blue eyes and dark hair but everything else was pure Danny, except his feisty attitude, that was definitely Alice! He was their shadow and went almost everywhere with them.

Zoe had been doing a lot better, she'd been getting on with life and had been keeping up her regular visits to Matt. It hadn't been easy, in fact it had been a constant struggle. At times, it had felt like she was fighting a losing battle but she out there to prove she was a winner at a losing game, and she'd proven it. The family had supported her and Alice in particular had pushed her on and raised her up when she fell to the floor in despair. Lyndon, although only young had also helped, Zoe adored him and was determined to be the best Aunt she could be to him.

Thaboo had stayed at Leopards Den after finally plucking up the courage to ask Danny and Alice to give him a job. They had agreed and so Thaboo had become a grounds keeper. It had been Dupe's suggestion that they gave him a proper name, he felt he had the skills and it would give him a sense of responsibility. It had worked too, the grounds were in impeccable condition and the fences were strong and secure.

Evan walked into the study. He froze at the door, and placed his hand on the frame to steady himself. Alice turned away from her paperwork.

"Evan?" She asked.

"It's... it's...it's the phone..." His voice shook, shuddering with each syllable.

"Who is it?" Danny asked whilst still trying to entertain Lyndon.

"Th...The... h...h..hospital." Evan stammered, "They wa...wanted Zoe."

"Don't worry Evan, I'll sort it." Alice smiled patting his shoulder.

Danny nodded at Alice who smiled softly back, Evan joined Danny on the floor and played with Lyndon.

Alice knocked on Zoe's bedroom door. She had only come home to get changed, she heard a muffled come in. Alice took a deep breath.

"Zoe, the phone's for you... it's the hospital." Alice was quiet.

Zoe rushed off to the study. Alice sighed, she hoped with every hope that this was good news...

"Hello?" Zoe rushed her words slightly with apprehension... she took a deep breath as she awaited the voice at the other end...


	35. Chapter 35

Zoe slammed the phone down and immediately jumped up from her seat; her mind was in turmoil, her body in auto pilot. She had to get to that hospital!

Alice had returned to Danny, Evan and Lyndon and was sat on the floor, carpeted with toys, all awaiting their next unsuspecting toe or foot. The rumbles of their laughter as Lyndon began to try and climb up Evan, it was for this reason that not one of them noticed Zoe run out of the door.

Zoe quickly started the Jeep and set off, dust spurting up in every direction as she sped away... however it seemed her hopes of getting away unseen has been scuppered unbeknown to her.

"Alice?" Olivia interrupted the happy family scene.

"You okay Liv?" Alice smiled as she stood up, her eyes set on Liv.

"Zoe's just drove off like a maniac..." Olivia said slowly. "She's driving like she's gone mad."

"Danny!" Alice exclaimed. "Jeep keys!"

Danny reached in his pocket and threw her the keys, Alice caught them and patted Liv's shoulder before jogging off. Danny looked to Evan and then to Liv who both signalled for him to follow Alice.

"We'll watch him a minute." Liv confirmed as Danny began to sprint to catch her in time.

"ALICE!" Danny shouted as he reached the Jeep as she climbed in.

"Danny... I have too..." Alice began but was interrupted by Danny.

"I know, I just want to say... drive carefully yeh, and here you're phone." He handed her mobile to her, before kissing her swiftly but installing every ounce of meaning. "I love you."

"I love you too, see you later yeh?" Alice smiled as she started the Jeep, Danny nodded and stood back so she could drive off. He waved before walking back to the house, his eyes on the Jeep... well Alice didn't need to change her driving style. He chuckled, she was always on mad woman mode!

Zoe was speeding, she knew it, but she had to get there in time. If she didn't, she knew she would never ever forgive herself. Danny would so kill her for driving the Jeep like this but it was the first set of keys she'd come too. Damn, that reminded her, Mara were expecting her back. Well they'd have to wait...

Rowan looked around in confusion... still no Zoe? He spotted David in the clinic... right where was she? She was due back thirty minutes ago. Rowan grimaced, he would have to ask David. He cursed under his breath, why couldn't Vanessa do this... she knew he didn't like speaking to David. It wasn't that he didn't like him, more he was convinced David had a crush on him... of course that wasn't the case, and everyone but Rowan seemed to have sussed out who was behind the constant flirting he received from David.

"Zoe about?" Rowan asked.

"No, I was about to come and ask you about her... although now we're alone..." David lowered his voice, he struggled to keep his laughter contained, Rowan eww as if, but he didn't fancy Zoe on his case, and Vanessa, Alice and Danny also seemed quite amused.

"Erm.. I'll go to Leopards Den." Rowan said far too quickly before running off. David chuckled to himself at the horror on his face. Poor guy...

Alice gritted her teeth, Zoe must be going at some crazy speed to be this far in front. Alice looked at the speedo, she couldn't risk going any faster, she had family to think about, children, a husband, and she wasn't prepared to risk her life. She just prayed Zoe felt the same way.

Rowan walked through the halls of Leopards Den and noticed Zoe's jeep parked outside, but two Leopards Den jeeps missing. He shrugged before looking in all the rooms.

"Dad please..." He heard Charlotte whine.

"You'll have to ask your mum." Danny replied. Rowan was in shock for a moment until he remembered Charlotte did tend to call him dad now. Sometimes she still said Danny but mostly it was dad. He smiled at the warmth and love, Alice and Charlotte had finally found.

"Danny?" Rowan asked walking into the kitchen to see Charlotte holding up a party invitation and Lyndon happily perched on Danny's hip.

"Rowan... you oright?" Danny smiled as Lyndon began to giggle and smile at Rowan.

"Erm, yeh, I was just wondering where Zoe is...?" Rowan asked as Danny handed him Lyndon who was itching to get into his uncles arms. "Hello wee man." He directed at Lyndon.

"Well, there was a phone call from the hospital and she just sped off, Alice has gone after he so, when she finds out we find out." Danny shrugged as he filled the kettle. "Bru?"

"Go on then." Rowan smiled. Danny nodded and flicked the kettle on, he smiled as he saw Rowan with Lyndon.

"He loves his Uncle Rowan." Danny smiled.

"Of course he does!" Rowan exclaimed tickling his belly.

"Do you not wish you had kids?" Danny asked softly, "You are great with them."

Rowan looked down, smirking... he had to tell someone he was going to burst.

"Danny... you keep a secret?" Rowan asked smiling.

"Sure." Danny replied without turning round as he stirred their drinks.

"Vanessa's pregnant." Rowan exclaimed proudly.

"Woah! That's fantastic news. Congratulations mate." Danny grinned shaking Rowan's hand. "So that is why the wedding has been postponed?"

"Yeh... we're gonna announce it soon but I felt like I was going to burst!" Rowan smiled, he handed Lyndon back to Danny as Danny placed his coffee down on the side.

The two men began to talk about fatherhood, engrossed in their conversations neither noticed Mary and Louise sneaking into the house.

Alice arrived at the hospital... Bingo, Zoe's Jeep parked up, she scanned the doors as she climbed out her own Jeep, Bingo once more, there she was running in. Alice quickly crossed the road running after her. She finally caught her at the reception desk.

"Zoe!" Alice called as she reached Zoe's side.

"Jesus Alice." Zoe exclaimed dinging the bell impatiently.

"What is it?" Alice asked panting for breath; she made a mental note get fitter!

"Matt... he might..." Zoe was cut off as the receptionist asked her query.

"Matt Dillon." Zoe smiled.

"Moved to room 345 on Ward 8." The receptionist grinned.

"Thanks" Zoe grinned as she set off, Alice in pursuit.

"Zoe will you explain what's going on?" Alice asked through exhaustion.

"Matt's been moved up to a ward..." Zoe exclaimed.

"And that warrants this because...?" Alice pestered.

"Think about it..." Zoe announced.

Alice just followed frowning slightly... surely that must mean... a smile broke out across her face but would the doctors previous fears be confirmed?

**A/N – Another cliffhanger... I'm actually waiting for you all to murder me...**

**Anyway... is Matt gonna wake up (well I think I gave that away...), doctors fears confirmed? And what are Mary and Louise up to? Dummm dummm dummm!**

**x**


	36. Chapter 36

"Look all you we have to do is find out something that we can use against her." Mary whispered as Louise stood awkwardly in the room.

"But surely it's wrong..." Louise began, doubting her mother's crazy ideas. The truth was she was slightly scared of the family, she'd seen them upset and how strong they could be against one person, she just didn't want to be in that position.

"Listen, you want security? This is where it is? All we need to do is get rid of the Scottish woman and hey bingo! But first we need to get rid of her stupid sister because she will defiantly stop us." Mary hissed. "Now get looking through those drawers."

Louise sighed and began to rummage, she frowned as she came across a key, she pulled it out and stared at it before looking across the room, she saw a small box wedged between the wardrobe and the wall. She walked over and picked it up, carefully placing the key inside.

Click, it opened. She sat down timidly on Zoe's bed and began to take out the contents. It seemed like a box where she kept anything she cherished. There were all sorts of stuff in here.

She first came across what seemed to be a series of love letters, all ending with _All my love, yours forever, Matt _and then a thousand kisses. She quickly flicked through them all, she slowly came across a number of pictures. There were about ten but three stuck out to her. One of her and this Matt, both looking in complete and utter love, smiling widely, Louise felt a pang of sympathy for Zoe but also jealously, jealously of what she had, or had had. She moved on to the next picture, it was one of her and Alice, a joking one. Zoe had her leg raised and Alice was pretending to be shocked despite the fact she was laughing, in the background she saw Evan running across with a love heart sign made in his hands. She finally moved onto the final picture. She frowned, this didn't make sense. It was almost like a family portrait... a man, a woman and Zoe with two other boys, but where was Alice and Rowan? She turned it over.

'_Keep strong Zoe, You were never meant to get hurt, I know you'll understand one day... Mum xx'_

What had Zoe been through? She shook her head... this was so wrong. But what would Mary do if she found out she thought that... she shuddered as she opened a box. It seemed to contain a ring... a well worn ring too. A note slipped out.

'_To my dearest Zoe,_

_You know what eternity rings are though so why would you want a leaflet on that... so here's a note *insert kiss here* ;) Anyway... I'm not writing this to joke about because I didn't buy this ring as a joke... Zoe I love you forever, from now until my dying day and I want this ring to be yours for all eternity, because this love is to last a whole eternity._

_And before you ask you nosey thang you... (Don't even ask me what the joke is cos you know!) I got blue stone because it's the most beautiful colour, just like your eyes... I love you Zoe Point. M xxx'_

Louise felt even heavier with guilt... she looked at the contents... looked to her mother, then looked to a picture of Zoe and Matt... was this fair? To do this to a woman who had the love of her life lying in a hospital bed? She gulped... she had to do what she had to do...

"Mum... I've found this." She squeaked, her nerves and guilt hidden by her fake enthusiasm.

Alice and Zoe reached his room and saw his doctor standing over him. Alice stood back a little as Zoe rushed in.

"Miss Point?" The doctor asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes." Zoe replied as she shook his hand.

"He's waking up... I presume five minutes he'll be awake, now as you know... the risks are well he won't remember much... so we'd like it if you could try and spurt his memory if he struggles with things. Do you have anything?" The doctor asked.

"Not much on me... but I'll bring our box even if he does wake up." Zoe smiled, flushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Excellent, I'll leave you too it." He smiled, as he walked out, Alice walked in.

"You know, maybe I should..." Alice began.

Zoe turned round and looked Alice in the eye, for the first time she looked vulnerable. "No Alice, no don't leave me."

"Okay, okay I won't." Alice replied patting her shoulder.

"I'm sort of nervous you know Danny." Rowan admitted as he and Danny continued to talk. Lyndon had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder, clutching his shirt tightly as though it was his favourite teddy bear. "I don't know how to be a dad."

"It's natural Rowan." Danny replied. "It's like... I dunno, there aren't even words for it. Like when I look at any of my kids, including, Olivia, Evan and Charlotte, I dunno I just feel so proud, the love you feel for them is unconditional and being a dad, it comes naturally." Danny shifted slightly, he was winging it a bit here.

"I think Vanessa's worried to you know." Rowan added looking down.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked frowning; Vanessa had had a child before? So she knew how to be a mum...

"I don't know... I want to announce it but she keeps saying wait..." Rowan looked away.

"Hmm... maybe she just wants to check everything is ok?" Danny suggested as he struggled for words.

"Maybe... but she said this weekend." Rowan smiled. "I can't wait to call Alice, Auntie Alice!"

"Ah yes, I'm sure Alice will be pleased." Danny laughed.

"You know you're gonna be Uncle Danny." Rowan chuckled.

"Hmm, I don't mind and neither will Alice she'll be over the moon." Danny smiled softly.

Rowan smiled as he saw Danny's far away expression and dumb love struck grin. He sighed with a slight smile, he was truly happy Alice had found Danny. He never liked to think of where Alice could be or who she could be with if she wasn't here...

"I'm glad Alice met you..." Rowan said before he could stop himself. He noticed Danny's attention turn to him. "You love her the way she deserves to be loved... thank you Danny."

Danny smiled awkwardly, Rowan continued.

"I think I owe you a lot Danny... you saved my sister from a life of moving round, I hate to think about where she might have ended up or who with if she hadn't found you... and you helped me get a relationship back with my sister, after all I did to you..."

"Rowan stop." Danny said softly. "You're family, yes it hurt... and you hurt Alice, you've hurt Zoe, but that is family Rowan, it's about forgiveness... and as for owing me a lot... not true. No one owes me anything. I'm the one who's lucky to be with Alice, I mean how did someone so amazing fall in love with me? I just wished I'd told her before I had hurt her so much." Danny looked away, he was slightly red with embarrassment.

Both men smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks." They both mumbled at once... they then laughed, Danny reached over and turned the TV on.

"Come on Everton... don't let Man U beat yer!" Danny moaned.

"Erm... No! Man U all the way." Rowan argued.

Matt felt disorientated. God, where was he? He groaned... He felt a slight breeze and a soft hand grab his own... hmm that hand felt familiar.

"Matt?" He heard a beautiful voice...

"Zoe?" He mumbled slowly prizing his eyes open, his energy was drained. He forced a smile as he saw two blue eyes looking down at him.

"Oh my god Matt, I've been so worried." Zoe exclaimed, kissing his lips softly forgetting the doctors warnings, he kissed her back with all his strength.

As she pulled away she realised what she had done... "Shit!"

"What?" Matt mumbled frowning.

"The doctors warned me!" Zoe growled. "You might not even remember me... let alone the past two years!"

"Zoe what are you on about? How could I forget you... and our last two years... the only thing I don't get it why I'm here, I remember taking my exams." Matt was frowning.

Zoe sat down smiling, tears were falling now.

"You remember." She whispered, grinning, she hugged him gently. He chuckled slightly with effort. As she pulled away he spotted Alice.

"No hello Alice?" He asked hoarsely.

"You and Zoe deserved your moment... but since I'm in such demand." She grinned. "It's nice to have you back." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"So who's gonna explain why I'm here." Matt asked.

"There was a bomb... anyway... you go to sleep... you need your rest." Zoe told him stroking his face gently she didn't know if he remembered their split...

"Bomb?" Matt asked, his eyelids drooping, his voice sounded scratched.

"Sshh honey, go to sleep." Zoe whispered, she kissed him softly.

"Zoe's right Matt." Alice added.

Matt smiled... he grabbed Zoe's hand.

"I'm sorry for what happened between us... I love you Zoe Point..."

Zoe didn't reply as he fell into a deep sleep...

"You've done well Louise." Mary grinned wickedly. "We'll soon have rid of her... then this will be ours one day!"

"Yeh..." Louise replied, until she clicked, Leopards Den theirs? "Ours?"

"Well you'll soon get rid of Danny..." Mary added.

"Pardon?" Louise asked confused. "The kids?"

"They're not a problem... and you'll get rid of Danny... for good." Mary added.

Louise nodded her head... but deep down she knew this was wrong... but she was faced with the biggest dilemma... did she go along with this madness?

**A/N – Oh so now you know what Lou/Mary up too... mystery :P**

**Matt's awake... but will he and Zoe save their relationship?**

**And Rowan and Danny are chatty haha!**

**Thanks to people who review :') xx**


	37. Chapter 37

"Right well if I get the box..." Zoe mumbled as she and Alice jumped out their separate jeeps and walked towards Leopards Den. "God Alice, I can't tell you how much that man means to me... I'm so glad he's awake... thought I'd lost him." Zoe said quietly with genuine meaning.

"Hey, come on, Matt's always been a fighter, and I think you mean a lot to him too judging by the way he kissed you." Alice winked.

"Oh god... step sister bullying." Zoe chuckled. "I feel so guilty though y'know. I wasted so much time being petty and childish and I never stopped and thought about him."

"We all make mistakes Zoe." Alice smiled. "Embrace life now... I mean, you and Matt, make you guys work. You obviously love each other way beyond the realms of reason. I mean, I thought it was you who walked in on sickly displays of romance not me!"

"Hey!" Zoe chuckled, she only just realised they'd been stood at the same spot since she'd mentioned bullying. She glanced across to Louise, she seemed shifty... Zoe smiled and turned her attention back to Alice as Louise rushed inside the house. "Right I know this breaking off from Matt, but what the hell is she up to?"

"Dunno... she keeps looking at Danny weird though." Alice frowned. "Which reminds me I really need to go tell Danny and Rowan about Matt!" Alice quickly made her get away, leaving Zoe to get her treasured box.

(X)

"She's here!" Louise called to her mother who was stroking the precious box, she had a lighter in her hand flicking it on and off. "Her boyfriends just woke up, she's coming to get the box to help stimulate his memory." Louise explained. She felt a pang of guilt, she so did not agree with this but she had to do this. Had to. The consequences meant money. She liked money.

Mary sat on the bed, Louise uneasily by her side. They waited...

(x)

"That's great news honey!" Danny exclaimed as Alice told Rowan and Danny the news.

"Yeh! You know when he'll be home?" Rowan added.

"Not sure if I'm honest." Alice replied walking over and sat on Danny's knee, gently kissing a sleeping Lyndon.

"So where's Zo?" Danny asked stroking Alice's thigh gently.

"Gone to get some sort of box... I dunno." Alice shrugged.

"Listen, I'm gonna get off, give my best yeh, oh and Danny... thanks." Rowan smiled. Danny smiled back, and almost immediately Alice knew they had a secret.

"Aww brotherly love?" Alice asked giggling.

"Pardon?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You and Rowan have a secret." Alice stated.

"How do you know that?" Danny exclaimed before he could stop himself. "Damn."

"So you do have a secret, oh and just consider me all-knowing!" Alice chuckled.

"Hmm... You'll know all about it soon enough AA." Danny replied kissing her gently, he watched as Lyndon began to stir, he was due feeding anytime.

"AA?" Alice questioned standing up to go sort Lyndon's feed.

"You'll see." Danny winked proud of his logic.

(x)

Zoe ran her hand over her hair, she would say through but considering she had it tied tightly back that would have been difficult. She rubbed her chin gently as well before smiling. Matt was going to be fine.

She opened the door to her room, grinning like a maniac, she didn't notice Louise or Mary sat on her bed as she closed the door.

"Glad you could join us."

Zoe turned round slowly, she knew that voice, she detested the owner of that voice and her good for nothing rat of a daughter too!

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Zoe growled, the coldness in her tone was evident, her blue eyes darkened to an almost black shade with anger. Even family knocked before they went in.

"We have a proposition for you..." Mary smiled.

Zoe raised her eyebrows, this she had to hear!

"You leave Leopards Den... You never come back... You find a lovely big house... let Alice know where you are... we pay you thirty four thousand rand." Mary grinned.

"Are you out of your mind, over my dead body!" Zoe exclaimed. "Get outta here!" She yelled.

"Don't be so hasty Zoe..." Louise added.

"Yes... see, we're not out of our minds, your boyfriend could be though... over his dead brain would you leave?" Mary laughed which caused Zoe's anger to rise, her fists clenched. "Now..." Mary revealed the box, Zoe gasped. "We have the one thing you need and one of the most precious things in the world to you... want to reconsider?"

Zoe was at a loss for words, she was torn. Matt meant everything to her, and she needed that box, but why did they want her out of Leopards Den? She just stared, anger rising, questions springing up in her mind.

"Just give me the box please." Zoe said calmly walking towards them.

"You going to leave?" Mary asked, "I'll post it to your new address."

"No way god dammit! Matt needs that!" She screamed but Mary and Louise just laughed.

"Poor poor Matt." Louise cackled. "Dunno why he's with a dirty bitch like you anyway."

Zoe's eyes turned to slits, she tried to reign in the temper. She'd noticed the lighter in Mary's hand.

"I mean, god... you're like the fucking low of the low... then again, suppose he can be a bastard huh? You'd know about bastards and all those son of a bitch rapists and wifebeaters."

"SHUT UP!" Zoe shouted.

"You'd know about murder too... you know... that kid you aborted, what a cruel bitch you are." Louise shook her head for effect.

"How the hell do you know that?" Zoe asked, that had thrown her completely, she had to be quick, she quickly noticed the lighter was in Mary's left hand, she was right handed. She just managed to mask her grin.

"What's up loverbitch not know? Or is it you're whore of a sister?" Mary asked, suddenly Zoe's head dropped, they didn't know much about her. She moved slowly towards them her hand held out.

"You giving in?" Mary asked as Zoe approached. Zoe's eyes fell to the lighter. She opened her mouth.

"Yeeeee'over my dead body." Zoe growled punching her right in the jaw and grabbing the lighter. Louise had the box and ran off, she was swearing abuse at Zoe. Zoe had left Mary dazed, she had her chance to do Louise first.

Zoe stalked after her before grabbing her by the collar, Louise began to call Zoe more names.

"Now now, I don't like people who swear... you know what my step dad used to say... oh yeh! If we swore we'd have our mouths washed out with soap. Now you have a mouth with the cleanliness of a gutter, let me see if we have some dettol!" Zoe grinned maniacally, she'd completely lost it, was out of her mind. She could take blows to herself but her family, Alice, Matt... no way!

She grabbed a bottle dettol hand wash, not quite the disinfectant she'd wanted but it would do. She dragged her out by the scuff of the neck as Louise continued to shout abuse. All the family hearing the commotion had walked outside, and Alice knowing full well who was shouting had handed Lyndon to Nomsa, as long as her wee man was safe she didn't care one bit what happened to her.

Zoe's tight grip was taking its toll on Louise as she began to lose her focus. Her hands loosened and Zoe ripped the box out her hands, she threw it to Liv.

"Guard that with your life Liv!" Zoe shouted, Alice walked out and gasped in horror, Zoe had lost it. "Now, open wide, this will only hurt... A LOT!" Zoe laughed. "Let's begin treatment of disinfecting your mouth of foul language?"

Zoe quickly squirted the dettol into Louise's mouth who began to form froth at the sides of her mouth, Zoe laughed as Louise tried to spit it out. Zoe grabbed the pipe as she washed her mouth out.

"Let me see, open wide... AHHH." Zoe pretended to look in her mouth.

"FUCK YOU!" Louise screamed as she spat in Zoe's face.

"Now you really are stupid!" Zoe growled grabbing some nearby Fairy Liquid. She looked at the flavour. "Hmm Lemons... you lucky thang, like that must be totally awesome!" Zoe mimicked her American accent as she put the liquid in her mouth. Louise frothed once more; coughing violently, Zoe once more washed her mouth out.

"Damn I'm out of washing up liquid." Zoe mumbled. "Oh well..." Zoe punched her in the stomach twice. "Now we'll tie you up here and then I'll teach your wonderful mother a lesson eh?"

Alice was frozen... she didn't know what to do. Sure she'd seen Zoe lose her temper, but this was a full blown flip. She'd seriously gone mental, lost her mind, her common sense, but Alice didn't dare to move, dare to step in. She just anxiously held Danny's hand as tight as she could. She was scared of Zoe at that moment in time... she reminded her of one person... one bastard who'd made her life hell... her father... in fact, it was so uncanny how alike they seemed, Alice couldn't help but wonder, how the hell they weren't related by blood?

She turned to see Mary staggering out.

"Oi bitch." Mary shouted, Zoe turned round to see her and laughed. "Where's my daughter."

"Ahh yes, well ma'am, I've disinfected her of all bad language, now side effects are she may experience a bad throat for a few weeks considering I've just burnt it with Dettol and Fairy Liquid."

Mary screamed and ran at her but Zoe just caught her with one arm.

"And you my dearest are next... no one speaks about my man or my sister in that way... you're vermin, and you know what I do with rats?"

"Kill them with one look?" Mary spat.

"Too easy... I drown em!" Zoe's eyes were livid as she dragged Mary kicking and screaming to the fountain. Alice stepped forward, she had to stop her.

"No Alice, not when she's like that!" Danny begged. "Please!"

"Danny she'll kill her!" Alice insisted as she ran away and down to Zoe who was torturing Mary in front of Louise. She was putting her underwater then pulling her out just as she was breathless.

"ZOE STOP!" Alice shouted.

"No way Alice, no freaking way!" Zoe growled.

"Zoe please!" Alice announced.

"STOP!" Louise shouted. "I'LL TELL THE TRUTH!"

Zoe kept her mother's head under water, Alice had turned to Louise, Danny had moved closer by. Dupe had a gun raised.

"She wants to get rid of Zoe, then Alice, then manipulate Danny and get Leopards Den... her plan was to kill Danny off so she'd get the money." Louise announced. "This was a way to get rid of Zoe."

Zoe dropped Mary, her mouth agape. Shell shocked.

Danny stood motionless.

Alice looked from Louise to Mary and then to Zoe. Her eyes too darkened, and a ice cold expression stretched over her face, Zoe's shock too turned to anger.

The question was... what the hell would the sisters do and what lengths would they go to, now the pair shared the same hatred.

**A/N – Mental Flip Zoe... but will Alice be even worse?**

**I actually never planned this but I thought hey what the heck, make it fun! **

**x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Halloween everyone :')**

Danny was still stood stationary, his mouth agape, trying to take in the overload of information. Zoe, gone? Alice gone? Him gone? What would have happened to his kids, to Dupe, to Alice, to Zoe... his brain began to go into meltdown as he asked himself all these questions. His emotions began to have a massive fight in his head, anger, sadness, guilt, anger, annoyance. It was only going to end in one of two ways... breakdown or fury.

Zoe was beyond fury and looked lethal but not half so lethal as Alice who was now shaking with intensity of her anger. She had the deadliest of expressions of her face, her whole body language one of destruction. She was like a rocket, the fuse was slowly getting shorter, slowly sizzling away, the explosion edging closer and closer.

And that's when Danny came to his senses, one look at his wife and he knew that she was about to lose it. He wanted to go kill Mary, go kill Zoe, go protect Alice, Zoe, everyone, but no. No one else was thinking straight either, and to say he was thinking straight would be a lie, but he was at least thinking of the kids. Charlotte did not need to see her mother, her aunt or anyone else like this, and even Liv and Evan needed his protection, despite the fact they too were shocked and anger was slowly spreading across their features like a ripple in the water.

"Caroline, I'd like to get the kids inside. They don't need to see this." Danny said quickly. On his way to usher the kids in, he stopped at Dupe. "Watch them for me... shoot em if they even try a thing on Zoe or Alice."

Dupe just nodded as Danny ushered Charlotte inside, he went back for Evan and Liv.

"Come on!" Danny shouted.

"No, we aren't kids." Evan replied angrily.

"For god's sake Evan, MOVE IT, GET IN!" Danny yelled, he was slowly losing his temper with their stubbornness. What part of the situation did they not comprehend?

Alice by this point was livid and had walked up to Louise, her hand had found its way onto her neck and she know had her up against a wall, her hand held her up unnaturally, choking her.

"What did you just say?" Alice spat, low and cruel. Louise gulped.

"I'm sorry..." Louise choked hoarsely, it was the best thing she could say, or think to say, but it infuriated Alice, the fuse was gone and the explosion was here.

"You're sorry?" Alice shouted angrily. "You wanted to get rid of me and my sister, split me and Danny apart and then kill MY husband?" Alice screamed in her face. "And you're sorry?"

Louise had fear gushing through her features, her eyes were closed, and she was shaking violently. Alice growled at her.

"I'll show you sorry." Alice snarled, she let her hand off her for a moment. "Just when I've finished with your good for nothing mother!" She threw Louise down, Zoe stood over her watching guard on her. Alice moved onto Mary who was currently trying to catch her breath.

"And as for you." Alice growled. "You are in even more trouble than her!"

Mary spat in Alice's face. Wrong thing to do. Alice grabbed her by the throat before pounding her head off the fountain, now Alice had lost it.

"Now there's one thing threatening me, or even hurting me. But you bring my family into this, and more importantly my husband, you really owt to have rung an ambulance beforehand." Alice growled.

"You're good family... hah! You do know she's a murderer!" Mary laughed. Zoe immediately punched her in the mouth.

"You just shut up." Zoe shouted, she wanted to tell Alice about this later.

"A murderer? Hmm, right... well she's learnt from the best!" Alice grunted, as she picked her up. She was livid, she began to drag her by the scuff of the neck down to the pens.

"Oh my god." Danny muttered as he walked out to see Zoe dragging Louise and Alice dragging Mary towards the lion pen. Those lions were ravenous! They were due feeding half an hour ago! And, judging by the look in their eyes, they would seriously do it.

"Ach, they'll just threaten em man." Dupe shrugged, "Do em good!"

"No Dupe... No, I don't know the look on her face... she would do it!" Danny replied as he watched the sisters finishing tying the pair in ropes. Alice had a vicious look on her face and Zoe looked just as angry.

"You see these lions?" Alice asked. "They are very very hungry. They love meat, but you know what really ticks the boxes?" Alice waited for a reply, she tightened her arm around Mary's neck. "Do you know?"

"No." Mary croaked, even she was fearful now, her life was flashing before her. She hoped that they were bluffing.

"A live animal... they love picking the meat of your bones, ripping you apart. Chomping on your guts, drinking your blood..." Alice laughed. "Any last words?"

"Please no!" Louise shouted.

"Wave bye bye to mummykins!" Zoe grinned wickedly, she then feigned a high pitched tone of ignorance. "Oh, wait, you can't, silly me, forgetting your arms tied up. You'll have to say bye bye to mummykins!"

Louise began to wiggle and try to free herself but Zoe and Alice just ended up laughing at her futile efforts.

"I love you mum, but all I can say is... I told you so." Louise finally gave in.

"Ahh... sweet, shame I'm not a sweet kind of person?" Alice laughed as she put the rope through an old contraption she and Danny had used years ago try and tease animals out of their cages including Clarence the lion. She pulled on the rope as Mary flew upwards, screaming, Alice pushed her along.

"Now... let's ask some questions. For every wrong answer you get edged closer to my lovely lions... Mary, meet Diego, Georgia and of course Helen!" Alice smiled introducing her to the lions who were purring, growling with hunger!

"Zoe help me think of questions." Alice giggled. "Oh I got one!" Her tone returned to its icy state. "So, did you consider my kids?"

No reply.

"Ooops wrong answer." Alice laughed as she lowered her the lions jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh I got one!" Zoe commented. "Will you tell your female dog, cos I don't like swearing, of a daughter to stay still!"

"I..."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Zoe shouted before laughing as Alice lowered her down. Mary gritted her teeth.

"Please I'm sorry anything but...!" Mary looked at them, one more lower and she'd be getting scratched, not eaten but scratched!

"Question 3, hello Danny," Alice greeted her husband as he ran frantically down. "Do I like bananas or apples more?"

"What?" Mary asked, "How do I know that?" She screamed frantically.

"Ooops... wrong answer, the answer was... apples." Zoe laughed as Alice lowered her, the lions began to paw at her, scratching her.

"Alice stop." Danny interrupted.

Danny looked at her and she turned to him, holding Mary at her same position.

"How can you say that Danny?" Alice asked a hint of hurt in her voice, surely he didn't want to protect Mary?

"Because I don't want my wife and my sister in law carting off to prison, Charlie needs her mum and Liv and Evan need you too." Danny walked up to her and put his hands on her hips. "Alice I love you, and I need you, I wouldn't survive those months." He lowered his voice. "Let's just torture them into going away forever."

Alice looked to his green eyes, then to Mary, then to Louise, then to Zoe. Zoe shrugged, kicking Louise in the mouth before she made her comment.

Eventually Alice came to her senses, the sensible wife and mother began to arise through her wildness, Zoe too was coming back down to Earth. Alice nodded.

"You're right... I'm sorry Danny." Alice mumbled looking down.

"No need to be sorry, I do actually agree with everything so far, I'm just pretending I don't." He teased. "Now do we release her or let em scratch a bit more."

"Torture dear." Alice grinned kissing him... without thinking she let go of the rope.

"ALICE!" Zoe shouted, but Danny and Alice had already broke apart, they'd both dived for the rope... the question was, were they quick enough?

**Ooooh, Alice flip, Zoe flip, O.o but have they accidently had an accident? :p x**


	39. Chapter 39

A scream rippled through the air...

"God, that was lucky." Alice sighed as Danny pulled Mary to safety, he dragged her right out. She was covered in blood, her clothes mainly in tatters. He let the rope go, allowing her to thump heavily to the floor, she winced in pain.

"Maybe it's taught her a lesson?" Zoe suggested.

"Okay... here's the deal." Danny said kneeling down in front of Mary and Louise. "You two get the hell out of here, never come back and oh... don't bother with the police, and we can all forget what happened?"

"And if we don't?" Mary asked.

"Comply or die." Danny announced.

"Good horse that, won me a bomb on the national!" Zoe interrupted.

"Zoe." Alice scolded her.

"Sorry, inappropriate comments!" Zoe put her poker face back on. "Right yeh, comply with his rules or die by death of lion."

"We'll do it." Louise said quickly, Alice and Danny nodded, but Mary looked at her. "I'm sorry mum but it's over. I want nothing to do with you. You've nearly lost your life, all for your stupid ideas. I know I've made mistakes but it doesn't mean I want to make more like this. It's over."

Mary just nodded.

"Fine." Mary finally admitted.

"Dupe!" Danny shouted.

"Yes?" Dupe asked his gun still in his hand.

"Untie them and take them to the airport please?" Danny asked, he wanted to spend some time with his family.

"No problem." Dupe nodded. Danny gently took Alice's hand and pulled her away, on his way past Zoe he rounded her into him, placing her under his arm.

Zoe smiled at Danny as they reached the rest of the family, she rushed up to Liv who gave her the box.

"Thank you." Zoe whispered as she crushed Liv against her.

"Go on, Matt needs you." Liv smiled pulling away, Zoe nodded and smiled at all the family.

"We'll go over tomorrow." Danny added.

"Keep safe." Alice smiled, she watched Zoe leave.

"Nomsa, will you care for Lyndon a bit longer?" Danny asked softly, he sensed Alice needed him.

"No problem." Nomsa grinned. Danny and Alice nodded appreciatively; he led her caringly to their room, a place where they could be alone and in privacy.

The minute Danny sat her down on their bed, the minute Alice burst into tears. He took her caringly into his tight embrace, holding her close to him. He whispered words of comfort into her hair, kissing it every now and then. They swayed slightly as Alice tried to control her tears, yet it was all in vain.

"I'm sorry Danny... she's your family." Alice mumbled finally managing to speak, her head was now just resting on his chest, staring out of the window towards the bush.

"No she's not." Danny replied.

"It's just... I saw red Danny... I couldn't stop myself, I scared myself. I mean... I was ready to feed her to the lions. I mean, the rage was their when she threatened Zoe, threatened me, but when she threatened you, mentioned killing you... I dunno, I just... went mad. I was so angry..." Alice took a deep breath, "Then it began to run through my mind, losing you, the kids, life, I realised how pointless it would be... I wanted them to pay..."

"I understand Alice. I felt angry too, shocked, upset. I mean, god knows how I managed to think for the kids. I just knew I had to get them in. When I saw your face... I didn't recognise it, you know, I knew you were for the first time truly losing it. I got them in and then rushed down. I didn't want to stop you, but I imagined a life without you and that hurt me." Danny admitted, one lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you Danny." Alice whispered. "I just didn't think, I never do. You know me, firecracker, it's like I'm doused in petrol and just a naked spark can set it off!" Alice sighed.

"Yes you are a firecracker, and yeh I do agree with that metaphor." Alice looked at him. "Wait," Danny told her. "But you're also amazing, beautiful, a fantastic mother, the best wife any man could ever ask for, and no matter what Mrs Trevanion, I love you."

"You are so sweet, far too good for me, but I love you far too much to let anyone else have you!" Alice smiled, Danny kissed her softly.

"I'd hate to see anyone try! God help them!" Danny chuckled.

"Oh, that was just a starter Danny, I mean imagine the main, imagine the desert." Alice winked.

"Am I safe?" Danny asked pretending to be scared.

"Depends what from?" Alice giggled.

"Your ways." Danny replied.

"Which ones?" Alice asked teasing him.

"The one's that murder me." Danny smiled.

"Erm... I think so." Alice giggled, she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

As they pulled away Danny smiled.

"Nope, I'm not safe, think my heart just went a bit too fast and my breath has just gone woosh!" Danny laughed.

Alice just grinned before pushing him down onto their bed and kissing him with an ardour.

(x)

Matt grinned when he saw Zoe. He loved her so much, he had to tell her!

"Hello." Matt smiled as she walked in.

"Hey." Zoe replied, she looked at the small black box in her hands. She sat down.

"Hey no kiss?" Matt asked.

Zoe paused for a moment before doing as she was told. She couldn't deny him, she sat back down and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I love you Zoe." Matt broke the silence. "I know we split up, and we did some stupid things, but I need you, more than my life. You're the only one who can get me through. Can we make another go of us?"

Zoe nodded and smiled, she was slightly lost for words.

"I love you Matt." She whispered as he hugged her tightly. She was carefully avoiding all his wires, but she couldn't stop the tears that were falling.

"Hey." Matt said softly. "Don't you wet my wires, you'll be electrocuting me, then again... you would probably like that."

"Oh you have no idea mate." Zoe laughed.

"Just one question for you." Matt smiled as she grabbed the box.

"Erm yes?" Zoe asked, she saw a speck of blood on the box and grumbled.

"2 actually now you've just grumbled. One, why do you stink of dettol, two, why is there blood on our box?" Matt frowned.

"Tell you later." Zoe smiled. "You'll start being stupid."

"If I wasn't being good, I'd be being bad." Matt smiled, he didn't realise how stupid it sounded.

"Well duh!" Zoe laughed, she was so pleased to be back with him, and they'd fell straight back into their old ways. Laughing, joking, playful banter.

"That did sound stupid." Matt realised.

"Yep!" Zoe laughed.

"Anyway how's Lyndon?" Matt asked. "I've never seen the little guy!"

"He's gorgeous Matt, just gorgeous. Amazing! Very Danny but you see so much of Alice too." Zoe was in dreamy land now.

"Listen to you going all broody and dreamy!" Matt laughed.

"I am NOT brooding." Zoe grumbled.

"Yes you ARE." Matt replied.

"No you will find I am NOT, so erm, you best remember your birth control matey!" Zoe told him sternly.

"Oh you are so cute when you get all stubborn!" Matt giggled.

Zoe just titled her head, before kissing him lightly.

**A/N – Bit of fluff there :) x**


	40. Chapter 40

_(3 weeks later, Matt's been home 2 weeks. He wasn't too happy about Mary and Louise, but after much nagging he's settled down, and is on crutches.)_

"Come on Mr Hop-a-long." Zoe laughed as she saw Matt standing at the front of her surgery. David gave him a nod before disappearing round a corner. Matt steadily made his way over, kissing her gently as they met. "How'd you get here anyway?" Zoe asked.

"Flew." He grinned.

"And the truth Mr Dillon?" Zoe replied.

"Alice just so happened to be going to see Rowan to give his... whatever it was, it's vaccination cos she started em and all the stamps have to be the same, anyway, I blagged her into bringing me along." Matt replied honestly. Zoe laughed at him, he was so cute at times.

"Aren't you sweet?" Zoe smiled. "I bet really you've just come to critique my work, I'm awaiting you going round saying stitching, who did this? Who did that?"

"But there's two of you here, therefore you could lie if I thought it was bad... therefore there's no point." Matt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ahh yes... you always were the clever bean." Zoe smiled.

"Matt!" Alice called walking into the surgery. "Hi David hiding round the corner and Hello Zoe dearest!"

"Right Mrs Stress-A-Lot I'm coming." Matt replied cheekily.

"You'll be hobbling back on them if you carry on boy." Alice replied. "Come on I need to get back, me and Danny have to take Lyndon was an injection."

"Well considering it's for my favourite Lyndon in the world!" Matt grinned, Alice nodded and walked over to David, allowing Zoe and Matt to get there lovey dovey goodbyes out the way.

"Hmm, I love you Miss Point." Matt whispered as Zoe hugged him close.

"Love you too Mr Dillon, au revoir mon amie!" Zoe giggled. Matt smiled and gently ran his finger down her cheek before turning round and hobbling after Alice.

"Ciao Zo!" Alice grinned waving.

"Auf weidersein!" Zoe replied as she two walked off.

(x)

Danny was sat in the kitchen waiting for Alice, he looked at Lyndon who was currently being fussed over by Charlotte and Liv. Evan was sat looking through a suit brochure, which Alice had actually fetched for Danny, but Evan had more interest in it. Danny didn't understand why he couldn't wear his wedding suit. He sighed, at least Lyndon was being quiet now, he'd been a real pain all morning.

"Danny..." Evan scooted over to his step father, who smiled at him. "What you think of this?" He pointed out to a grey suit, then at a blue shirt coupled with a pink tie.

"Very stylish!" Danny smiled, "I have a feeling Alice will murder me if I don't choose one soon."

"Hmm, likely." Evan agreed laughing. Evan began to flick through the catalogue. "Aha."

"You are as bad as Alice!" Danny sighed shaking his head as he looked at the Scottish suits. Danny looked at them, it would mean a lot to Alice, but didn't they all have special colours. Evan was watching him, he could tell his step father had an idea.

"You're gonna do it?" Evan asked,

"Give me a minute Evan." Danny announced, he went into his and Alice's room and picked up a photo album, he brought it to the kitchen and dusted it off. "In here, there's a photo, and it shows them wearing kilts."

"You gonna get the colours of her clan?" Evan asked.

"If I can... she's asked me a few times." Danny admitted, "And it'll mean a lot to her." He flicked through the album. "Can't see the colours, and look there's loads of clans and stuff."

"Ask Zoe." Evan suggested.

"Good idea." Danny smiled. He saw Alice walking back in. "Quick put it back on your suit!"

"Hi." Alice grinned walking in. Danny smiled at her warmly, she walked over and kissed his cheek gently before taking Lyndon to get him ready.

(x)

Zoe walked through Leopards Den, she was looking for Matt, as usual. She was shocked as Danny pulled her aside.

"Now now Mr Trevanion!" Zoe teased as he looked around anxiously.

"Listen Zoe, I need a hand."

"No chance!" Zoe laughed taking his sentence in a dirty minded way.

"Zoe, no I need to know Alice's clan." Danny admitted.

"Well you spell her name Scottish rather than English, so Collens. Now I know, her mother was clan Mackenzie, but Collens, is Gordon. So you want Gordon tartan Danny. Get the green/blue one. Alice loves it." Zoe winked.

"How...?" Danny asked as she walked away.

Zoe turned back and looked over shoulder. "Hey Danny, I think it's kinda sweet."

Danny smiled happily to himself, he was going to do it, not for himself, hell no, not for the amusement of his family, defo not, but for Alice.

(x)

"So that's sorted then?" Danny asked into the phone. "Great."

There was a pause, Alice had been looking for him after putting Lyndon to bed.

"Bye." Danny smiled into the phone.

Alice was smiling as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm, who was that?" Alice asked.

"No one."

"Right okay Mr Mysterious." Alice smiled, she moved so she was sat on Danny's knee, her arms were wrapped around his neck as he held her steady.

"So, how's Lyndon?" Danny asked.

"Fine, he's fast asleep." Alice smiled. "Which means we have four hours of togetherness before he wakes up." She laughed. "Except we will be interrupted cos we live at Leopards Den!"

"We could lock the door." Danny winked.

"Or we could be sensible!" Alice giggled. "Don't you think you've been treated enough recently?"

"Nope." Danny grinned.

"Hmm, yeh right." Alice mumbled as the pair leant in together, and kissed passionately, they didn't want to stop, or hold back, everything was perfect until...

"DANNY! ALICE!"

"Kids." They mumbled together as they walked out giggling.

**a/n – I actually researched the clans. I'm part of Argyll, but my ancestry has Fraser and Mackenzie too!**

**:) x**


	41. Chapter 41

_(1 Month later)_

"Right that's Lyndon with Buhkle!" Zoe smiled as she ran through the house, she saw Alice looking down. For pities sake, Buhkle had offered and it was only one night! Alice was never away from the boy, she noticed Danny too seemed a little lost. "For god's sake, enjoy yourselves! Anyway we all need to get ready! Daniel."

"What?" Danny asked innocently.

"I need your lankiness!" Zoe smiled sweetly as Alice mumbled something about the shower. She'd hoped Danny would join her but Zoe had just given her a threatening glare. Danny walked into Zoe's room, he saw Matt there tapping away on his laptop.

"MATT!" Zoe moaned. "You were meant to shower!"

"Sorry, but I need help." Matt replied moodily. "Considering I have to use my crutches."

"You're seriously cruising for a bruising!" Zoe warned him, but with a joke to her voice.

"Thank you Zoe." Danny smiled clutching his precious cargo.

"No problem, now, you Mr Trevanion should go hide from Alice!" Zoe smiled, "Surprise her!"

"I've just had a great idea..." Danny grinned, he crowded in with Matt and Zoe. "I'll pretend to pick her up from her room, I'll tell her, run in get all the stuff I need to be ready and get changed in spare room!"

"Sad act, but go for it cos it's sweet and romantic and..." Zoe grabbed his cheeks. "You two are soo cute!"

Danny rolled his eyes, as Matt shook his head. Danny walked off and quickly hid his clothes in the spare room, he put all his stuff out his and Alice's room there too and announced he was using it. Now all he had to do was tell Alice.

"Alice?" Danny asked through the door.

He heard the door unlock so he walked in and locked it again.

"Yeh?" Alice asked as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Well, as my date, I'm going to pick you up from our room." Danny smiled softly.

"How romantic!" Alice joked, "I'm joking." She announced as she saw his face. "You're so sweet!" She smiled when she saw his little smile. "Come here and give me a kiss, then I'll hurry up so you can get in!" Alice smiled as Danny kissed her deeply. "Now off you pop!"

Danny walked off mesmerised... tonight was going to be good.

(x)

"Matt, seriously how long does it take to gel your hair?" Zoe whined, she'd been ready for ages now, and he was still gelling his hair.

"It's got to be good!" Matt argued. "Right I'm done."

"Thank the lord." She giggled, he walked over, he was off his crutches now, although Zoe made him take them in case the strain got too much.

"Hmm... I like your perfume." Matt smiled as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"So do I." Zoe grinned. "You smell surprisingly good!"

"You're so cheeky." Matt sighed with a smile on his face.

"Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life, we are the cheeky girls, you are the cheeky boys." Zoe giggled as she sang it.

"I give up with you!" Matt laughed as he wrapped his arm around Zoe, he grabbed his crutches in one hand as they walked out to the kitchen. The whole of Leopards Den was hectic, and for the first time ever, Zoe was the first ready!

(x)

Danny looked at his appearance, god, Alice best bloody appreciate this! He felt stupid, I mean, he wasn't even Scottish. The things he did for Alice, and all in the name of love!

He took a deep breath, it was now or never, slowly he knocked on the door. God, he hoped this was a good reaction.

Alice was just about to do her make up when she heard the knock, she'd answer, he could help her actually. She smiled at the thought of Danny, her gorgeous husband, she wondered what he was wearing?

Slowly she opened the door. And then she saw him, and promptly burst out into tears. She couldn't believe it. There he was, stood there, in her clan's colours, in full Scottish attire and in her clan colours. She couldn't resist it, in the hall or not she threw herself against him, her arms around her neck as she kissed him passionately. Zoe who had been sat in the kitchen smiled, it was a very sweet thing to do.

Liv who had just been coming out of her room, now ready and waiting for her date (Thaboo, even though it was her prom, she was going with Leopards Den), stopped suddenly, her eyes widened, then she saw what Danny was wearing and her expressions softened. That was so sweet!

"You are so amazing." Alice cried as they pulled away, she had hold his lower arms and was looking in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "Come on, I'll help you get ready."

Alice nodded, the minute they closed the door however, she was back in his arms kissing him. Suddenly she had a thought...

"Hey, I wonder if..." She grinned as she began to pull at his kilt.

"No way!" Danny laughed. "Undies for me!" He announced as Alice looked. She grumbled.

"You could have at least worn something over than those." Alice said as she began to apply make up.

"Excuse me madam, I recall you liked Calvin Klein's." Danny exclaimed.

"That boy is irrelevant!" Alice smiled, she looked at him in the mirror. "I can't believe you've done that for me. How do you know my clan colours?"

"I asked Zoe, then I researched them and stuff." Danny admitted.

"So, you changing into your suit?" Alice asked.

"This is my suit for the night." Danny smiled.

"Really?" Alice asked. "You'd really do that? For me?"

"I would do anything for you!" Danny smiled, kissing her cheek.

(x)

"Finally they are done! What've you been up to?" Matt asked as Danny and Alice emerged, Alice was on the end of Danny's arm who was being subjected to wolf whistles from Dupe and winks from Evan.

"Well duh Matt, Alice has been checking out if Danster's a true Scotsman!" Zoe teased, her eyes were a light blue, dancing with laughter and contentment.

"Actually..." Alice began but soon realised she had no excuse. "Let's get going."

"Told you." Zoe announced.

Danny patted Alice's hand as they led the way out of Leopards Den, they smiled at the taxi's that were there ready and waiting.

"Okay, who's going with who?" Caroline asked.

"I'll go with mum and Danny." Charlotte smiled.

"Me too." Olivia agreed poking her tongue out at Evan.

"Right well that's the rest with us." Caroline smiled.

Danny opened the door to the taxi for Alice, Olivia and Charlotte before hopping in the front, he told the driver their destination again before putting his seatbelt on.

"Thank god he's in the front." Olivia whispered in Alice's ear, who gasped. "Like you wouldn't be canoodling!"

"Okay, okay! Guilty!" Alice laughed. "But he does have nice legs..."

"MUM!" Charlotte exclaimed, dying of embarrassment as her mum openly complimented Danny in the taxi. Olivia was chuckling and Danny was wiggling his eyebrows at Alice.

"It's true!" Alice replied.

"God, she's not even drunk yet..." Olivia muttered as the taxi's drew up at Mara.


	42. Chapter 42

Danny and Alice were stood by the bar, huddled close together as they awaited their drinks, admiring the view. Vanessa and Rowan had chosen the perfect location to hold the prom. They'd chosen a large piece of land (which had allowed for a large dance floor, tables and three bars as well as a stage!) that overlooked the bush, in the distance you could see the picturesque Leopards Den and just in front of it, Alice noticed her giraffe.

"Aww Danny look." Alice smiled pointed him out, she took his hand as he kissed her on the cheek tenderly.

Rowan crossed the dance floor, he'd been highly amused by Danny wearing a kilt, but to say he was in one anyway really didn't give him much to say. Secretly, he thought it was rather cute. His sister seemed in appreciation anyway!

"Ahh, you two been served?" Rowan asked as the bartender suddenly hurried up.

"Yep." Alice replied smiling, "When's this meal start?"

"In ten minutes!" Rowan replied, "Then they are going to have some rewards or something, oh... I may have forgotten to mention something."

"What?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"They're having like a prom king father and a prom queen mother." Rowan hinted.

"Oh no Rowan..." Alice looked at him, her head tilted to one side.

"Zoe nominated you, hey me and Vanessa are in it too!" Rowan argued. "And Mr Himbani and Miss Fretin."

Alice picked up her drink which had just arrived.

"You're such a pain!" Alice laughed as she walked off from Rowan, Danny latched to her, drooling over her like a puppy. They stood by the Leopards Den table talking. Danny had his hand carefully placed at the bottom of her back, hers at the top of his.

(x)

"Hey, listen you know the prom king father and prom queen mother?" Zoe asked a bunch of kids who were stood having a dance off.

"Yes?" They asked stopping their dance off.

"Vote Danny and Alice, look those two over there." Zoe winked. "Just to embarrass em?"

"What's it worth for us?" They asked.

Zoe slowly revealed fifty rand.

"You get this."

"Make it hundred!" One lad said smiling.

"Seventy five..." Zoe haggled.

"Done." The young lad grinned as Zoe handed the money over before carrying on with her mission.

"Hey you." Matt said curling her into his with his arm as she went past.

"Hmm, Mr Matthew Jacob Dillon." Zoe grinned, kissing him on the lips.

"We need to sit down to eat." Matt winked, "So come along!"

"Oh, giving me orders now?" Zoe giggled.

"Behave yourself." Matt laughed.

He looked down at her as they walked along, his hand fell into his pocket and a smile fell across his face.

(x)

The meal had been well and truly eaten and it was now time for the two final awards... Prom King and Queen and of course the Older Prom Kind and Queen.

"And the winner of the Prom King Father, and Prom Queen Mother are Danny and Alice."

Danny and Alice quickly tried to hide but their attempts were destructed by Zoe.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

Reluctantly the pair get up as all the kids clapped, as they got their cheap plastic crowns and sashes, Alice saw Zoe wink and hold up a couple of notes, Alice's mouth dropped open, no way had Zoe paid for this!

The Prom king and queen were also announced and then the music began. Can't fight this feeling. They only had to bloody dance. Danny grumbled good naturedly as Alice pulled him to the dance floor. Their hands clasped together, as Danny held her close to him.

After a while everyone else joined in, Danny and Alice began to dance in a more romantic manner, sneaking kisses every now and then until she rested her head on his chest. As the song finished, Danny kissed her deeply.

The party was now back in flow, I know you want me was blasting out, Danny and Alice were on the dance floor taking the mick out of each other and near them right in the middle were the rest of the Leopards Den clan.

Zoe looked at Matt, he seemed nervous. She shrugged, probably at what she was going to subject him too when she was drunk, in fact she was about one drink off now! Thankfully she still had her mind tonight!

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights fell onto her and Matt. She saw Matt take a deep breath. Then he shocked her and everyone else by what he was doing.

Matt gently lowered himself onto one knee, Zoe gasped as she looked down at him. Breathe Zoe, Breathe! She told herself.

"Zoe Point, you are the most infuriating, frustrating woman I have ever met, yet you are also beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, funny, smart, gorgeous and I love you... will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Then he produced the ring. A small silver ring with a stunning diamond on top, inside it was engraved with _'I love you forever, Matt xx'_. Zoe looked around, she was still in shock. Alice smiled at her, she was huddled into Danny, who had taken her left hand, and both were reminiscing on their own engagement and wedding.

"Matt... I'd love to marry you!" Zoe exclaimed as a tear gently slid down her cheek. Matt had the biggest grin going as he slid the ring onto her finger, he got up steadily before crashing his lips against hers.

"That was so unexpected." Charlotte announced as she watched Zoe and Matt hugging.

"You don't say." Dupe agreed.

The Leopards Den members all walked forward and began to embrace Zoe and Matt. Alice and Zoe hugged first.

"Congratulations." Alice whispered.

"Thanks... did you know about it?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, he kept that quiet!" Alice announced, she wandered back over to stand with Danny.

(x)

"Danny!" Alice giggled as she ran after him.

"Ooo-arrrh!" Danny replied as he skipped Alice by jumping side to side.

"Let me check!" Alice shouted..

"Nooooooooo" Danny replied tapping her nose.

"Yer a proper geek!" Alice sat down giggling as Danny joined her.

"I love you!" Danny grinned.

"I love you tooooo!" Alice replied.

Both were drunk and couldn't stop giggling. They were watching Zoe and Matt dance, they were also drunk... in fact most of the Leopards Den family was.

"Hometime!" Danny grinned. "Then you get to check if I'm still an Englishman."

"DING DING DING!" Alice giggled. "School bell."

"Year 7!" Danny giggled as they both began to 'run' around, although truth was all they did was waddle, stumble and fall.

(X)

They finally got home and immediately everyone was slumping off to bed, however not all for sleeping reasons. Zoe and Matt had made their excuses very quickly and Danny and Alice had just gone under the pretence they were tired.

"So Mr Trevannion" Alice slurred. "Tha an' hard name to sayyy wasted!" Alice began to giggle. "Are you a true scot?"

"Check for yourself!" Danny giggled,

"I will and if you're not I make yer one!" Alice teased.

"Go for it." Danny said, as they began to kiss passionately.

**A/N – This was the last chapter, I know it's not too good but I'm not too good... seriously bad day, anyway... hope you enjoyed. **

**I want to start a new story tonight so any suggestions on what you'd like to see? I have a list on my profile :) Thank you to everyone who's read it, reviewed etc. There will be another one like this with Zoe, Matt etc. Can't get rid of them two hehe! x**


End file.
